


倘若你被世界拋棄

by Kris_House



Series: O 系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 科幻, 雙向治癒, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 從只有他們的雪地開始的感情，兩個被世界拋棄的人在彼此身邊找到歸宿的故事
Relationships: 卡洛斯/拉維希
Series: O 系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109246
Kudos: 35





	1. 倘若你被世界拋棄

我撿到了一個奇怪的人。

他看起來像是Alpha，身上卻沒有費洛蒙的氣味，即便是Beta和使用了抑制劑的Omega都不會像他這樣，身上什麼味道都沒有。

我吃力地把他搬到我的雪橇上，拖著回到家。海森堡坐在門前迎接我，高高豎起耳朵，湊到陌生人身邊嗅聞。我摸了摸牠灰黑色的毛皮，把陌生人搬到客廳的地板上，海森堡替我關了門，一面甩著尾巴一面走到我身邊。

「看上去沒有受傷⋯⋯」我喃喃自語，小心剝下他身上的衣服，以免冰雪融化後染溼的衣服讓他的體溫進一步下降，「是凍僵了吧。」

我點燃壁爐中的柴火，脫下身上的大衣。他冰冷的軀體讓我有些擔心，我拍拍海森堡的背，讓牠待在陌生人身邊，之後便起身到浴室裝了一桶熱水，拿了幾條浴巾。

等我回到客廳，海森堡在陌生人身邊趴了下來，像是要溫暖他的身體。我忍不住彎起唇，真是一點警覺心也沒有。

「傻狗。」我低聲說，跪在陌生人身邊替他熱敷僵硬的四肢，「希望你醒來的時候不要忘恩負義。」

他的身材很好，肌肉很結實，即便是在昏睡的狀態下看上去也充滿了力量。我低頭打量他的下半身，明明生殖器也是Alpha的平均尺寸，怎麼沒有成結的部位？難道是腺體出了問題的Beta？他能聞到費洛蒙的味道嗎？他醒來的時候會不會尖叫著逃跑？

意識到自己又開始胡思亂想，我把陌生人的身體擦乾，包裹在厚厚的毯子裡，之後便領著海森堡進了廚房，準備煮點熱湯。切下來的牛大骨我放了一根在海森堡的盤子裡，牠高高興興地抱著啃，尾巴一甩一甩地擦過我的腳踝。

「你說他到底是誰呢？為什麼會一個人躺在雪地裡？」我已經好久沒見過其他人類了，多年來早已習慣這樣對著海森堡自言自語，雖然牠很聰明，但我沒有天真到相信牠能聽懂我說的話，「難不成是被人追殺的？還是哪裡逃出來的實驗品？」

他們是不是在做人體實驗？雖然這樣他很可憐，但如果他們真的找到了安全的治療方式⋯⋯

什麼東西摔在地上的聲響，我轉過身，就看見陌生人掙扎著起身，扶著沙發搖搖欲墜。

「你別起來啊！」我趕緊說，關上爐火跑到他身邊，「你剛才都凍僵了，你需要休息。」

他銳利的雙眼盯著我看，「這裡是哪裡？我身上的東西呢？」

「東西？你的東西都在那裡。」我指著地上一堆他的衣物，「很冷吧？我在煮湯，很快就好了。」

他搖搖頭，按著自己的太陽穴，「你是誰？」

「我叫拉維希，這裡是我家。」

我伸手想扶著他到沙發上，被反射性地打開，力道大得讓我吃痛出聲。海森堡不知道什麼時候跑到了我身邊，對著陌生人低吼，背部緊繃地拱起。

「別擔心，我沒事。」我蹲下身拍拍海森堡的背，對著陌生人嘆了口氣，「我沒有惡意，只是擔心你的身體狀況。」

陌生人抿著唇，硬梆梆地說了句「抱歉」，撐著沙發的扶手把自己拉上座椅。

「你等我一下。」我對他笑笑，「湯很快就煮好了，你喝了會舒服一點。」

走了幾步，我轉過頭遲疑地問他：「你有沒有聞到什麼奇怪的味道？」

他瞥了我一眼，沒有說話，但答案清楚寫在臉上。

我忍不住咧起嘴，一面歡呼一面走回廚房。

他聞不到我的費洛蒙！

***

陌生人的名字叫卡洛斯，至少他是這麼說的，是不是假名我無從判斷。他的警戒心特別強，看我喝了湯之後才願意喝，任何一點響動都能讓他整個人緊繃起來，手下意識地摸向腰側。是在找什麼嗎？剛剛替他脫衣服的時候我並沒有摸到什麼武器，但也許是來到這裡之前弄丟了，或是被誰拿走了。

「我也不知道你是怎麼出現的。」我捧著湯碗說：「我在外頭撿柴火的時候在雪地上發現你，之後就把你帶回來了。」

「你平時就那麼熱心助人？」

我聳聳肩，「總不能放著你不管，你會凍死的。」

他瞇起眼，像是想確認我的話是否出自於真心。我也沒什麼好藏的，直接對上了他的眼睛。

他嗤笑，移開了視線，繼續認真喝他的湯。

雖然他有點難搞，但我不是很在意。

「你是哪裡人，卡洛斯？」

「你身上為什麼沒有味道？」

「你是Alpha還是Beta？」

他的眉頭越皺越深，最後稍嫌用力地把湯碗放在茶几上，發出喀的一聲。

「你很多話。」他說：「我不知道你在說什麼。」

我瞪大雙眼，難不成他真的是實驗體？從小在實驗室長大，所以一點常識也沒有？這樣我是不是不該問他這些問題？會不會戳到他的痛處？

像是對我的走神感到不滿，他雙手環抱，死死盯著我看，「解釋。」

作為客人他實在有點缺乏基本禮節。

「就是Alpha、Beta、Omega，人的三種生理性別？」

「哈？」他按按眉心，「我這是在做什麼夢？」

「沒做夢，你才剛清醒。」我歪著頭看他，「你⋯⋯連人類有三種生理性別都不知道？那你知道費洛蒙嗎？腺體呢？」

他用詭異的眼神看著我，「費洛蒙？」

「性費洛蒙，用來吸引配偶。成年之後Alpha跟Omega會定期進入發情期，透過費洛蒙找到合適的對象。聽說有些費洛蒙濃度比較高的Beta也可以標記人，不過目前世界上只有幾個特例——」

「停。」他深深嘆了口氣，「完全不知道你在說什麼。」

我搔搔頭，「你要看我們小學健康教育的教材嗎？」

他一臉被侮辱了的表情，像是要開口罵人，但他看了眼空掉的湯碗，再看了看周遭，最後只是不情願地點點頭。

這個人好像也不是那麼難搞。

***

卡洛斯似乎不是實驗體。

他對ABO三性缺乏最基本的常識，一面看教材一面露出見鬼的表情，但除此之外他就跟一般人一樣，對我屋子裡的東西一點好奇心也沒有，對海森堡也沒什麼興趣。

難不成是外星人？但外星人的身體構造跟人類如此相像的機率應該很低吧？或者他是來自另一個地球的人？

對於另一個地球的發現我只在電視上看到過。兩年前，聽說有個物理研究院意外打通了和平行世界溝通的管道，原本研究院的院長想要暫時藏私，沒想到他手下有個Alpha被引誘著洩漏了機密，導致技術外流到其他私人實驗室，還被媒體聽到了風聲。

之後各方達成共識，暫時不對民眾透漏更多關於另一個世界的資訊，因此除了內部人士，大多數人對於另一個世界都沒有什麼了解，只知道對方的生活型態似乎和我們的世界有很多類似的地方。

如果卡洛斯真的來自另一個地球，這是否代表他們那邊的人在生理性別分化上與我們有所不同？那邊的人類是否都沒有腺體和費洛蒙？

「你是什麼？」

「啊？」

「三個性別，你是哪個？」

「Omega⋯⋯吧？」

他皺起眉——其實他的眉頭就沒放鬆過，所以應該說是他皺眉皺得更緊了。

「吧？」

「我的狀況比較奇怪。」我說：「反正你聞不到我的費洛蒙，我是什麼也不重要。」

他挑起眉，看上去不是很相信我的話，但也沒有開口反駁。

我在他的要求下替他多找了一些小學教材，他似乎對公民歷史和生物學特別有興趣。我撐著頭看著他，觀察他隨著心情扭動的眉毛，還有手臂移動時肌肉線條的變化。

「你是地球人嗎？」我忍不住問，「你的家鄉性別是不是分法不一樣？」

他詭異地頓了一下，「你就當我是外星人吧。」

「所以你們那邊的人沒有腺體？也沒有費洛蒙？」

「沒有。」

「那你們怎麼找對象的？」

「順眼就好。」

「也沒有生殖腔？」

他嘆了口氣，「你問這些做什麼？知道了對你也沒好處。」

「好奇。」我說：「而且我不喜歡我的性別，想知道有什麼別的可能性。」

他的手指頓了一下，「去變性。」

「變性？」我磨蹭著下巴，「現在是有摘除腺體的手術，但是還有很多後遺症，費洛蒙濃度越高的人後遺症越強，高到一定的程度，醫生通常就不願意做手術。」

「像是你？」

我點點頭。

他手指敲擊著大腿。「你也會發情？」

「會啊，而且也快到了。」我把海森堡抱到腿上，摸了摸牠白色的肚子。牠扭著上身，前腳攀上我的手臂，「不過不用擔心，我會自己處理，不會影響到你。」

「你確定我不會受你的費洛蒙影響？」

「你又沒有費洛蒙的受器。」我說：「不然你早就逃跑了。」

他的眉毛挑了起來，但我沒有解釋。

「你接下來有什麼計畫？回去你的——」我用手指比了對引號，「——星球嗎？」

他嘆口氣，「也許。」

卡洛斯一時之間也無處可去，我告訴他在找到答案之前都歡迎他待在我家，他抿了抿唇，說他會提供勞動力作為報酬。

家裡的事情其實我自己忙得來，但如果拒絕他，我總覺得他會直接走出門，在冰天雪地中求生。

「好吧。」我比比廚房裡還沒有洗的鍋碗瓢盆，「那就交給你了。」

我以為他多少會有點不爽，但他意外乾脆地走進廚房，拉起衣袖。我閉上雙眼，聽著碗盤互相撞擊發出的清脆聲響和間歇的水流聲，心臟漸漸安定下來。

感覺有點奇怪，但不是不好的奇怪。

***

睜開眼睛時我才突然意識到自己不知不覺睡著了，人平躺在沙發上，身上蓋著我的大衣和卡洛斯的外套，海森堡在沙發邊聞我的手指。

我訝異地坐起身，海森堡站起來走向餐桌，趴在坐著啃麵包的卡洛斯腳邊。他一臉被人抓包的表情，動作一僵，之後惡狠狠地看了我一眼，繼續吃麵包。

「抱歉，我睡著了。」我看了看四周，原本堆在客廳的水盆和浴巾被收了起來，廚房和餐廳也都被收拾過，讓我有點歉疚，「餓了吧，我準備點吃的，辛苦你了。」

他裝作不在意地聳聳肩，視線卻追著我一路到了廚房。我憋著笑，從櫥櫃中拿出食材，開始切起菜。

他的視線炙熱得讓我難以忽略，我對他揮了揮手。

「幫我一下？」我問，「這樣也能早點吃晚餐。」

他聳聳肩，走進廚房，整個空間頓時感覺小了許多。我給他一籃馬鈴薯還有一個削皮刀，把半邊的流理臺讓給他用。

跟另一個人碰撞肩膀的感覺很新鮮。

他的動作有點笨拙，皮削得坑坑疤疤，眉頭因為專注而緊皺著，雙眼也跟著瞇了起來。我忍不住彎起唇，一面備料一面偷看他。

「看我做什麼？」卡洛斯語氣不善地問。

「好奇。」我說：「剛剛是你先盯著我看的。」

「我那是——」他打斷自己，低著頭繼續摧殘手中的馬鈴薯。

我盯著他的側臉，突然發現他的眼睛是榛色的，在燈光下顯得特別明亮，有些雜亂的鬍渣之下是頗為年輕的一張臉。

「你今年幾歲，卡洛斯？」

他瞥了我一眼，「你不需要知道。」

「你都要住下來了，我們彼此了解一下不好嗎？」

「不需要。」

「我好歹也算是救了你。」

他張了張嘴，沒有說話。

「我今年三十。」我對他說：「剛過完生日。」

他看了我一眼，終於開口：「二十六。」

「真年輕，看不出來。」

他挑起眉，看上去像是不知道該把這當稱讚還是批評，「你也看不出來。」

「我想說大家都這麼說。」我用玩笑的語氣回應，「但你是我這幾年來唯一的談話對象。」

他頓了下，「什麼意思？」

「我有⋯⋯十一年沒有面對面好好跟人聊過天了。撿到你我很開心。」

他緊蹙著眉，雖然沒有回話，但臉上滿滿的不解。

我聳聳肩，「在這個世界上沒有人會接近我。」

他乾巴巴地應了聲，默默把削好的馬鈴薯放在流理臺上。我遞給他一把蘆筍，向他示範要如何折斷根部太韌的部分。

我們就這樣在沉默中準備晚餐，等食材都丟進鍋裡燉煮、麵包進烤箱烘烤之後，在餐桌邊坐著等待。

「你⋯⋯的狗是叫海森堡對嗎？」他突然開口。

我愣了下，點點頭，「收到牠的時候我剛好在看關於量子力學的書。」

「幾歲了？」

「五歲。」我吹了聲口哨把海森堡叫過來，伸手拍拍牠的頭，「換算起來都比我老了。」

「牠很聰明。」

我對他燦爛一笑，「是吧，我看著牠長大的。」

他顯然有意在找話題，我咧著嘴，和他說起過去五年來我跟海森堡的一些趣事。他的回應很敷衍，但對我來說也就足夠了。

「⋯⋯自從我那次發燒之後牠就特別擔心我著涼。」我驕傲地說：「之前牠也很擔心你。」

「你這樣病死在家裡都沒人會發現。」卡洛斯開口，語氣有些不悅。

「嗯？原來你有在聽我說話？」

他瞇起眼，挑起的眉毛替他表達了沒說出口的話。

「開個玩笑。」我笑嘻嘻地說：「如果真的到那個地步，海森堡會替我求救的。」

他一臉不苟同，「你能活到現在真是個奇蹟。」

我笑著對他點點頭。

他不知道自己說的話有多正確。

***

卡洛斯意外地是個很好的同居人。

除了喜歡冷言冷語和廚藝不精之外他沒有什麼不好的地方，愛乾淨、不認床、願意做家事。雖然他的話仍舊不多，但我多少學會了解讀他的表情。

「卡洛斯，今天會有人送生活用品跟食材過來，你能不能幫忙收拾一下櫥櫃和冰箱？」

他的眉毛勾成疑問的弧度，我放下手中剛影印出來的每月報告，對他笑了笑。

「每個月會有人送貨過來，他會把東西放在門口，拿走我放在信箱裡的這個——」我晃了晃手中的紙，「——然後離開。」

「他是什麼？」

「聽說是Beta，但我也沒有實際接觸過他。」

他瞇起眼，瞥了眼我手中的報告。

「那麼麻煩做什麼？我幫你拿給他就好。」

「我還不想讓他們知道你的存在。」我笑著說：「你今天就別出門了。」

他皺起眉，「他們？」

「我晚點再告訴你。」

他看起來有些不滿，但沒有反駁。我給他一個感激的笑容，出門把報告塞在信箱裡。

送貨員每次都會在我把報告放進信箱後五分鐘出現，在我家門放下兩個紙箱，之後帶著報告離開。我站在門邊耐心等待著，聽著門板另一邊的動靜。

卡洛斯在廚房和我對上視線。

我對他比了個暫停的手勢。

終於，送貨員離開了，我打開門，把兩個紙箱拖了進來。海森堡好奇地上前嗅聞，我把門關上，蹲下來抱住海森堡溫暖的身體。

卡洛斯默默走到客廳，抬起其中一個箱子。

「謝謝。」我輕輕對他說，推著另一個箱子跟上他的腳步，「收拾完之後我就跟你解釋。」

其實我早該跟他說實話，但我有些貪戀他的陪伴，貪戀這樣平靜的生活。

「喝。」他放了杯咖啡在我面前，把糖罐往我的方向推。我彎彎唇，丟了兩顆方糖進去。

「我放在信箱的是我自己寫的健康報告，主要記錄藥物對於費洛蒙和發情期的影響，還有其他副作用。」我喝了一小口咖啡，輕嘆口氣，「我現在算是⋯⋯在被隔離治療吧。」

他皺著眉，「隔離了十一年？」

「因為治療不成功啊。」我說：「藥物研發總是需要時間的。」

「你沒有離開的自由？」

我聳聳肩，「照他們的說法，我對普羅大眾都是個威脅，就像是公害一樣，不適合接近任何有人煙的地方。」

「那也不能——」他不可置信地搖搖頭，「十一年，你他媽的被關了十一年。」

「也不算被關。現在我還是可以出去的，只是有一定的活動範圍。」

「就連監獄裡的犯人都不能長期關這麼久的獨立禁閉。」他冷哼，「這是折磨。」

我抓抓頭，「我也不算一個人，有海森堡在。」

「你有電話嗎？」他銳利的眼睛盯著我看。

「有⋯⋯不過只能打給他們。」

「網路呢？」

「⋯⋯我有電腦可以上他們的資料庫？」

「你到底可以有多笨？」他咬牙切齒地說：「這是非法監禁，他們根本不打算讓你離開。」

「我——」

「你就不會跑嗎，你這白癡？」

「我跑過啊。」我委屈地說：「這不是沒有成功嗎。」

他突然滅了火，沉沉地問：「你跑過？」

我點點頭，有些遲疑，「應該是我來到這裡之後不久的事情，我記得自己好像是想搶送貨員的車，怎麼失敗的我記不起來了，也不記得接下來發生了什麼事，之後我就回到這裡了。」

我下意識地摸著自己的手腕，他突然抓住我的手，仔細查看我剛剛摸索的地方，有一道淺淺的疤痕。

「怎、怎麼了？」

「這道疤是怎麼來的？」

我有些怔愣，「我不記得了。」

「你脖子上也有疤。」

「⋯⋯是嗎？」

「你當初是為什麼會被帶來這裡？」

「我第一次發情期來早了，大家都沒有心理準備。」我輕輕地說：「我的費洛蒙不知道為什麼特別濃烈也特別強勢，就連Beta也會受到影響，場面⋯⋯有點混亂。之後我的身體也許是為了自保，費洛蒙的效力突然從強烈吸引成了強烈排斥，從那之後，無論什麼性別的人聞到我的費洛蒙不是逃跑，就是會試圖攻擊我，嚴重的甚至會昏迷或暫時失去理智。」

我勾勾唇，「雖然你大概不想莫名其妙來到這個世界，但我很高興我撿到了你，我真的很想念跟人說話的感覺。」

他深深嘆了口氣，倏地站起身。

我抬起頭，疑惑地看著他，突然之間就陷入了結實的臂彎中。他明顯也不習慣這樣給予安慰，整個人十分僵硬。

我小心翼翼地把手搭在他腰上，吸了吸鼻子。

「卡洛斯。」我說：「你是真實存在的對吧。」

他重重拍了下我的背，讓我疼得抽了口氣。

「夠不夠真實？不然我再打一下？」

我忿忿地戳了下他的腰，卻忍不住放鬆下來。

雖然他安慰人的方式有點奇怪，他的體溫卻一點一點從我們接觸的地方開始擴散，直到我整個人都覺得暖洋洋的。

不想放開，我想要更多、更多。

「卡洛斯。」我閉上眼睛，「謝謝你。」

他沉默了幾秒，「我中午想吃牛排。」

我噗哧一聲，笑了出來。

***

之前卡洛斯對我也不算差勁，但那天之後他的態度軟化了許多，原本的嘲諷變成了友好的吐槽，我話多起來的時候他也不大會阻止我，偶爾還會主動跟我說話。

這一天早餐過後，他盤問我對於之前逃跑的經驗到底記得什麼事情（他不承認這是盤問，但他的語氣聽起來就像是審問證人的警察），我情緒其實一直滿平靜的，但他突然伸手，寬大的手掌放在我頭上揉了揉。

「不記得就算了。」他說：「我就是問問。」

我低著頭，眨眨刺痛的雙眼，被人觸摸的感覺太過讓人上癮，我雙手緊緊交握，顫抖地吐出一口氣。

「卡洛斯。」我遲疑地開口：「你可以再抱我一次嗎？」

好半晌他都沒有什麼反應，等我正要和他說不必了，他在我身邊坐下，伸手抱住我，右手安撫般摸著我的背。

我把下巴枕在他的肩膀上，他的身上只有洗衣精和沐浴乳的氣味，讓人十分安心。

「你們那邊的『男人』都是這樣的身材嗎？」我問。

他搖搖頭，「這都是練出來的，難不成你們的Alpha天生就有這種身材？」

腦中突然浮現Alpha嬰兒生下來就長著六塊腹肌的模樣，我笑了出來，「也不是，不過他們練起來比其他人容易很多，天生力氣也比較大。」

「Alpha就沒什麼天生的弱點？」

「發情期算一個吧？」我回道，「Alpha在發情狀態下很難控制自己的衝動，有些人會利用這點強迫Alpha跟他們發生性關係，甚至是進行永久標記，但因為主流社會既定的觀念，大家還是會習慣性同情Omega，就算在特定案例中Omega才是強迫人的那方。」

「喔。」卡洛斯放鬆下來，手臂輕輕環繞著我的腰，「作為施暴者的比例比較高，但作為受害者的時候不被重視。」

我點點頭。

「跟我們那邊的男人挺像的。」他說：「不過在我們那裡，不能克制性衝動都是藉口。」

我彎彎唇，「你的世界聽起來是個好地方。」

「相對來說。」

他調整了下姿勢，下巴上的鬍渣擦過我的耳朵，我的皮膚突然一陣酥麻，熟悉的熱度湧現，讓我全身一顫。我連忙推開卡洛斯，站了起來。

他狐疑地看著我。

「我發情期好像到了。」我盡可能平靜地解釋，「我會把自己鎖在房間裡，大概到晚上八九點才有辦法出房門，接下來兩天也是同樣的狀況。晚上情潮平息之後我會先準備好隔天的三餐，你之後再自己熱一下就好，不過今天中午和晚上要委屈你吃冷凍食品了。」

「不是，那你呢？」他看上去難得地有些慌亂，「你一整天待在床上，難道不需要吃或喝點什麼嗎？」

「我房間裡有水跟一些補充食品，撐一天沒有問題。」我對他笑了笑，「抱歉，早來了幾天，我沒準備周全，麻煩你替我照顧海森堡了。」

我匆匆跑上樓梯，進了房間之後把門鎖上。我從沒有在家裡有其他人的狀態下度過發情期，有點擔心自己會不會有什麼異樣的行為。

趁著還有力氣，我用書櫃擋住了門。

我無比厭惡發情期到來時失控的感覺。

呼吸急促，腦袋暈眩，下身泊泊流出潤滑用的體液，身體渴求著入侵。再強的意志力都阻止不了我像隻母獸一樣搖尾乞憐，道具也許能滿足我被插入的需要，卻滿足不了我對另一個人的渴求。

我想要被擁抱，想要被壓在床上狠狠地幹，想要被填滿，想要被內射在生殖腔裡。

我想拒絕這種本能，但卻做不到。

不知道過了多久，也許是一個小時，也許是三個小時，也許是一天，我無力地癱在床上，床單一片狼藉，體液留下斑斑汙跡。我掙扎著想下床，結果整個人跌在地上，發出砰的一聲。

「拉維希？！」卡洛斯的聲音從門板另一邊傳來，「還好嗎？」

我手腳並用爬到門邊，開口想對他說沒事，但聲音嘶啞得可怕，我只好敲了敲門板作為回應。

「我可以進去嗎？」他問，「一下可以，兩下不行。」

我敲了門兩下。

「好，好⋯⋯我把吃的留在門外，你準備好了就開門吃點東西。」

敲門一下。

「如果你一個小時內沒有消息，我就闖進去了。」

好。

我從抽屜裡撈出幾包能量果凍，旋開蓋口吸吮。喝完兩包之後我的四肢終於恢復了點力氣，我草草擦了下身體，套上浴袍，吃力地推開書櫃。

卡洛斯在門外留下了一碗濃湯和一盤麵包，湯是現成的蘑菇濃湯，麵包烤得有點焦。

我盤腿坐在門邊，把湯碗拿了起來。

熱的。

雙眼突然覺得刺痛，我小口喝著湯，不知不覺淚流滿面，淚水滴在湯碗中，濺起小小的水花。

躲在樓梯口的他連忙上前，「拉維希？」

「謝謝你。」我說：「謝謝你、謝謝你。」

我一時之間不知道該說些什麼來表達我胸口湧現的熱度，只能不斷對他道謝。他嘆口氣，蹲下來想伸手抱我，我連忙退開，差點把湯給灑出來。

「我現在還有點⋯⋯敏感。」

他若有所思地看著我，點了點頭。

我在他的注視下配著麵包喝完了湯，彷彿有著實質重量的視線意外地讓人安心。

「你沖個澡吧。」他接過碗盤，站起身，「我替你收拾。」

「房間我自己來就好——」

「沒事，你等一下不是還要準備明天的食物？」

「但——」

他緩緩伸出手，放在我的頭頂上。

我顫抖了下。

「辛苦了。」他用比平時都要溫和的語氣說。

那一刻，我知道自己完蛋了。

***

第二天晚上，卡洛斯和海森堡一起在門外等我。

他用紙箱當作簡陋的桌子，熱好的晚餐擺在箱子上，我一時之間有些哭笑不得，在他催促的眼神下席地而坐。

海森堡走到我身邊趴下，頭枕在我腿上，我拍了拍牠的身體，抬頭對卡洛斯笑笑。

「這樣下去也許你有一天就學會做菜了。」

他皺起鼻子，「我很懷疑。」

我從沒有想過自己在發情期還能笑得出來。

「你們這樣也太麻煩了。」

「其實一般的Omega有抑制劑可以抑制發情期。」我解釋，「我是特例。」

「誰說的？把你關在這裡的人？」

我莞爾，「不是，我之前去的幾家醫院都沒有解決辦法，最後我不得已才找上這家私人研究室。」

「然後就入了虎口。」

我聳聳肩。

他摩娑著下巴，手指擦著鬍渣發出些微的聲響。我的視線不自覺追著他的手指跑，突然興起觸碰他鬍鬚的衝動。

「我白天的時候做了點研究。」他說：「資料說Omega如果長期得不到他人的觸碰，發情期會變得越來越難熬。」

我失笑，「你查這個做什麼呢？」

「你這樣自己過了十一年。」

「嗯，我習慣了。」

「習慣個屁。」他伸出手，掌心停留在離我臉頰兩三公分的地方，明明沒有觸碰到我，我卻彷彿能感覺到他散發出的溫熱。

我投降地把臉送到他的掌心，緩緩磨蹭，忍不住發出滿足的喟嘆。

「明天，如果我抱著你，」他說：「你會不會好受一點？」

我動作一頓，抬眼看他。

「別說這種話。」我啞聲說：「我不需要同情。」

「這不是同情，是關心。」他答道，彷彿不假思索，「何況你是我的救命恩人，抱你一下又怎麼了？嫌棄我？」

「你真是——」

我不是個意志力特別堅強的人。

「我發情的樣子很醜。」我說：「你看見之後也許再也無法直視我的眼睛，也許再也無法對我有一點尊重。」

「我在我的世界什麼樣的人都看過，為了毒品販賣身體的人、為了利益傷害配偶的人、以酒精為藉口強取豪奪的人。」他輕蔑一笑，但我知道他的輕蔑並非針對我。「你這算什麼？你唯一傷害到的對象就是自己。」

我抿起唇。

「別說我沒有警告過你。」

他挑起眉，聽懂了我的弦外之音。

「我明早過來。」他說：「放心，我會記得先準備好海森堡的食物。」

***

我的身體渴望著他。

結實溫暖的身軀貼在我背後，雙臂環著我，溫熱的呼吸灑在我耳後。我閉上眼睛，感覺彷彿填滿我的是他而不是沒有溫度的道具，無法克制地呻吟出聲，乞求更多的碰觸。

他抬起一隻手蓋在我的胸口上，嘴唇貼著我頸側的腺體，沒有張口咬，沒有舔舐，只是輕輕貼著。我顫抖了下，卻感覺自己難耐的慾望安靜了些。

他還真的做過研究，我迷迷糊糊地想。這是緊急應變人員安撫發情Omega的標準流程。

我整個人都處在他體溫的包圍下，他沒有費洛蒙，身上淡淡的沐浴乳氣味卻讓人感到安心。我低喘著氣，抒解慾望的動作比平時緩和，感覺卻比平時都要滿足。

「卡洛斯、卡洛斯——」

「嗯。」他低聲說：「別怕。」

他貼著我胸口的右手輕輕拍打，節奏穩定得像是舒緩的心跳，我轉過頭看向他難得溫和的表情。

我想吻他。

我知道現在不是時候，也知道他把整件事情當作善意的幫助。

他輕嘆口氣，左手蓋住我的嘴。

「別在這種時候做決定，很快就過去了。」

他撥開我前額因為汗水而黏在皮膚上的頭髮，親了下我的額頭。

我的心渴望著他的陪伴。

這次情潮結束得比前兩天都要早，我躺在他身上，拉著他的手玩他的手指。

「是不是很奇怪？」我問，因為嗓子沙啞而有點破音。

他騰出一隻手拿起桌上的水瓶，旋開之後把瓶口放在我唇邊。我緩緩喝了一小口，小聲說了「謝謝」。

「是滿奇怪的，不過你們這個世界多的是讓我覺得奇怪的事情。」

「啊，我有點懷念一開始你不斷被我們的生理機制嚇到的樣子。」

「誰嚇到了？」他回嘴，「我只是在重組我的世界觀。」

我瞥了他一眼，和他手貼著手。

他的手比我要大了許多，手指骨節分明，指腹跟手掌都覆蓋著粗糙的繭。

「如果你是Alpha你肯定很受歡迎。」我說：「很多Omega還是喜歡身材高大的Alpha。」

他哼笑，「那你呢？」

我呆了幾秒，「我只要一個能抱著我、讓我覺得安心的人就好，不過費洛蒙的問題不解決，我永遠都無法接觸我們這個世界的人。」

「要是我離開了呢？」

我彎起唇，閉上眼睛，「我就只能和海森堡相依為命了。」

他沒有問如果海森堡也老死之後我會怎麼做。

我突然意識到實驗室的人「好心」給我一隻狗的用意到底是什麼。

「你想回去嗎，卡洛斯？」我問，彎腰抱著自己的膝蓋，離開他溫暖的臂彎，「你平常看起來並不是很積極在找回去的方法。」

「我原本是不怎麼積極，畢竟沒有人在等我回去，而且這裡有個能替我下廚的人。」他的身體再度貼了上來，雙手在我的腹部交握，我顫抖了下，不自覺往他的方向靠。「不過現在⋯⋯我開始思考了。」

「思考什麼？」

他的唇輕輕擦過我的腺體。

「思考我是不是能把你打包帶回我的世界。」

***

卡洛斯確實來自另一個地球。

他的世界與我的世界分歧的點發生在人類演化的歷史進程中，他的世界分化出兩個生理性別，男性提供精子，女性提供卵子，我的世界則是分化出三個生理性別，Alpha和Omega分別只能提供精子和卵子，Beta則是兩者之間的存在，可以受孕也可以讓人懷孕。除此之外，我們世界的歷史也有些許不同，但整體來說發展的方向很類似。

他不是實驗室裡培養出的實驗體，但他確實是從實驗室逃出來的。

「九成九就是把你關在這裡的實驗室。」他說：「就在森林的另一頭，我之前還在想為什麼這裡這麼大一個區域都沒有人煙，原來是因為你在這裡。」

實驗室的人原本只是想從卡洛斯的世界獲得關於性別分化更多的可能性，也許從另一種人類的身上，他們能找到移除腺體和費洛蒙的靈感。沒想到在一次操作失誤中，他們意外發現了短暫開啟兩個世界通道的辦法。

卡洛斯是被他的上司拿來交換的「貨品」。

「他怎麼能——」

卡洛斯聳聳肩，「我知道的太多了。」

卡洛斯逃了，實驗室的人似乎沒有想到這個世界的麻醉劑用在他身上效果會打折扣，他趁機打昏了要對他動刀的研究人員，往沒有人願意靠近的方向逃跑——也就是我的方向。

「你一開始懷疑我跟實驗室的人是一夥的？」我恍然大悟，「所以你態度才那麼差？」

「我對誰態度都很差。」他歪起笑，搖搖頭，「我一開始懷疑過你，可是你的警戒心太低了，而且是真的爛好人。」

我張嘴想反駁，但他眼中的笑意讓我一時之間什麼也說不出口。

「你這樣也好。」他拍拍我的頭，「我就喜歡你這種個性。」

我紅著臉推了他的肩膀一把，「你正經點。」

「我一直都很正經。」卡洛斯說，唇角歪起的弧度卻一點也不正經，「我滿喜歡你的，難得有了冒險的衝動。在我的世界，你可以自由地過活，不用離群索居，沒有人會因為你的費洛蒙害怕或攻擊你。」

他口中的前景太過誘人，我無法不心生憧憬。

在我性成熟的那天之前，我也曾有過正常的童年和學生時代，有過感情很好的朋友。但現在，我已經連他們的長相都記不起來。

「你有多少把握？」

「七成吧。」卡洛斯說：「這兩個實驗室的安保做得都不是特別好，我好歹也是經過專業訓練的，要不是被熟人背叛，我也不會被迷昏丟來這個世界。」

他看向我，眼中帶著點歉意，「但我沒辦法直接帶你過去。」

「⋯⋯啊。」我垂下頭，下意識摸了摸自己的頸側，「我太容易被發現了。」

他點點頭，寬大的手輕柔地握住我的手腕。「我潛進去之後會先聯絡我以前的同事，讓他控制住我老上司的研究院，之後由他送人過來支援我，把這邊的實驗室也控制住。不然我一個人單槍匹馬很難在不危害人命的狀況下解決實驗室的警衛，我也得確保我們過去之後不會被人追殺。」

我知道他說得有理，但我仍舊感到不安，如果他留下，我至少會有他這個同伴。

人類多麼自私，我竟然想讓他和我一起困在這個冰天雪地中。

「好。」我輕輕地說：「我等你來接我。」

他把我拉進懷裡，手掌按著我的胸口，嘴唇貼著我的腺體。

「別怕，拉維希。」他低聲說：「不要怕。」

***

他離開的前一晚，卡洛斯拒絕和我做愛。

「你現在不是真的想跟我發生關係。」他說：「等我把你帶走之後，我們可以再談。」

「要是你出了什麼意外呢？」

「那我就更不該和你做了，我怕你太想念跟我睡的感覺。」

真想揍他一拳。

我從來不知道等待原來是如此令人煎熬的一件事。

過去十一年我等待著一個虛幻的希望，希望有一天我能回歸到人群之中；現在我等待著一個人的歸來，等著他帶我離開這個不歡迎我的世界。

也許正是因為等待對象實際存在，我才會如此焦慮。

「你說他會回來嗎？」我抱著海森堡，盤腿坐在壁爐前。卡洛斯的存在感太強，導致他離開之後留下的空洞也讓人難以忽視。

我當時就知道他很可能不會久待，卻忍不住依賴他的陪伴。

我第一次覺得廚房如此空曠。

沒了做菜的興致，我給了海森堡一些乾糧，自己熱了冷凍披薩吃，之後便坐在客廳裡，漫無邊際地等待。

***

實驗室爆炸了。

***

從這個距離，我只看得見裊裊黑煙在遠方的天際，我震驚地瞪大雙眼，緊抱著海森堡。

如果卡洛斯願意傷及無辜，他就不會把我丟在這裡，現在這個樣子肯定是發生了什麼意外。

「⋯⋯我們走吧，海森堡。」我低聲說：「我們去看看狀況。」

我已經很久沒有進入這片森林，很久沒有離開過他們給我劃定的活動範圍，踏出界線的時候我卻異常地平靜，我已經沒有多餘的情緒去擔心自己會被誰抓到。

刺骨的風讓我顴骨的皮膚燒灼起來，我把大衣領口拉高，走在被積壓成冰的雪地上，腦中什麼想法也沒有，只顧著往實驗室的方向走。

「你說他是不是很討厭？」我對海森堡說：「要是他人再壞一點，我就不會那麼擔心他了。」

我知道我對他的依賴產生於非常狀態，他是這麼多年來唯一一個跟我有實際接觸的人，他的觸碰又是如此溫暖，我幾乎不可能控制住自己的感情。

「好煩，要是他沒攪亂我的生活就好了。」

我也知道自己口是心非。

***

等我到了實驗室，現場已經拉起了封鎖線。也是，這麼大的爆炸怎麼可能沒有人發現，即便這個地方再怎麼鳥不生蛋，總會有附近的人看到，之後通知警方。

我脫力摔在地上的時候有人往我的方向走了幾步，之後又摀著臉匆匆遠離。

海森堡焦急地對著他們吠叫。

至少我還有牠。

***

好消息：現場沒有找到卡洛斯的屍體。

壞消息：實驗室的資料全被銷毀了，沒有人知道當初他們是怎麼建立起兩個地球之間的通道的。

好消息：還有許多研究院和實驗室和另一個世界保持聯絡。

壞消息：我的費洛蒙失控了，我離不開這裡。

***

人真的是適應性很強的動物。

我的病歷正式由當地一間醫學大學的實驗室接管，他們會盡可能幫助我控制住費洛蒙，讓我能在有限的範圍內擁有一定的自由。我婉拒了他們提供的房子，選擇回到我已經住了十一年的地方，大學替我裝設了網路線，讓我不至於完全和外界脫節。

我和海森堡過著和以往差不多的日子，有時候，我會有種卡洛斯的出現完全是一場夢的感覺。

他什麼東西也沒留下，離開時穿上了被我撿到那天穿著的衣服，不知是有意還是無意。整個屋子唯一稱得上是他的東西的，就是我發情期第二天他用來充當桌面的紙箱。

以紀念品來說實在上不了檯面。

他平安回到他的世界了嗎？把他賣了的上司怎麼樣了？

我試著聯絡過有能力和另一個世界通話的實驗室，但我很難說服他們為了一個素未謀面的一般人耗費資源和時間，更何況他們彼此之間都簽過保密協議，不可能為了一個普通人破例。

我只能等卡洛斯聯絡我。

如果他還活著的話。

他肯定還活著。

再次開始使用網路讓我有種自己是個活化石的感覺，許多論壇和部落格都走入了歷史，興盛的社交平台更迭，使用的語言也變了，各種縮寫、俗語、梗圖對我來說都如同天書，我得從頭開始適應截然不同的網路文化。

串流平台是人類史上最偉大的發明，也是消磨時間最好的方法。

我大概在一個星期內看完了三季的廚藝競賽。

之後是五季的時裝設計秀。

然後是六季的罪案劇。

等我驚覺自己胖了的時候，我才逼著自己每天早上跟海森堡出去走走。

我偶爾會想起自己之前逃跑失敗的片段，我似乎逃過不只一次，身上也不只兩道傷疤。有一次我以自殺要脅，但最後不了了之，我過去的「獄卒」選擇等我失血過多昏迷後再把我救回來，脖子上的傷痕則是某次逃跑失敗後的懲罰所留下。

我不記得懲罰的內容，也不是很希望想起來。

有時候我會帶著海森堡回到當初發現卡洛斯的地方，理所當然沒有任何痕跡留下，我的心中卻忍不住有點疙瘩。一個人的消失不該如此無聲無息，只有我一個人帶著記憶一點也不公平。

我也不知道自己想要什麼。

我不知道卡洛斯對我而言是什麼。

當初警方隔著玻璃對我詢問過，我想了許久，最後只說出「同居人」這個答案，我們畢竟什麼也不是。

總有一天，他的記憶會失去對我的影響，卡洛斯會真正從我的世界消失。

只是不是今天。

***

我的發情期晚了半個月才到，囤積起來的食物已經吃完，又再次囤積起食物。我把卡洛斯簡陋的紙箱桌拿了出來，擺在房門邊，把煮好的濃湯裝在保溫瓶裡。

一個人的發情期真難熬。

等到第三天我已經沒有餘力事先準備食物，情潮一結束就把髒掉的棉被丟在地上，窩在床上吸食能量果凍，心裡咒罵卡洛斯始亂終棄。

「你沒事——啊。」

我的第一反應是我幻聽了，不然怎麼會聽見他上樓梯的匆忙腳步，和他擔憂的嗓音。

沒有力氣也沒有勇氣轉過身，深怕一切都是我的幻覺。

然後我身後的床墊陷了下去，他寬大的手覆上我的胸膛，嘴唇貼著我的腺體。

「我來晚了，拉維希。」

「你、你、你這個人——」我緊咬著下唇，「你知不知道我這陣子——」

「對不起。」他把我抱得更緊了些，「出了一些意外。」

意外。

我也知道發生了意外。

我都在心裡哀悼過他了，明明是沒發生過什麼關係的人，我卻硬生生體驗了一把當鰥夫的感覺，就連發情期的時候都喊著他的名字。

「你下去。」

「不要。」

「卡洛斯。」

「拉維希。」

「你沒跪個三天三夜我不原諒你。」

「等我傷好之後我就跪。」

我遲疑地轉過身，第一個看見的就是他左邊太陽穴到額頭的一道紅痕，之後是他身體上纏著的繃帶，還有腿上打的石膏。

「是那時候⋯⋯」

「嗯。」他用手肘撐起上半身，「不過晚了幾天醒來我就被官僚限制給絆住了，花了點時間找到願意幫我的研究院，之後還得把維度穿越的技術傳授給你們這邊的人，結果你們的機構提了不少要求，我差點沒控制住自己的脾氣。」

「⋯⋯啊。」

心中積累起的怒氣就像是被刺破了一樣瞬間消了下去，我抿著唇，把臉埋進他的肩窩。

我真的不是個愛哭的人，差點被襲擊的時候我沒有哭，之後被所有人排斥的時候我沒有哭，過去十一年獨自生活的時候我仍舊沒有哭，但我卻一次次在這個人面前情緒失控。

不公平，真不公平。

我哭得上氣不接下氣，整個人都在顫抖。他結實的手臂緊箍著我的腰，左手以穩定的節奏拍著我的背，在我耳邊重複著他的道歉。

他其實也沒做錯什麼。

等我情緒終於平復下來，能夠組織完整的句子，我用沙啞的聲音問他：「還想帶我走嗎？」

他輕碰了下我的眼角，反問：「還想走嗎？」

我沒有遲疑多久便點了頭。

他難得的笑容十分好看。

***

「海森堡是不是變胖了？」

「有嗎？」

「你好像也變胖了。」

「卡洛斯——」

「胖點好，我喜歡屁股有肉的。」

「你可還沒追到我，這位先生，你最好謹言慎行。」

他花了三個月的時間讓我點頭。

兩個人的發情期爽到有點可怕。


	2. 餘生的第一日

「你確定我們明天就可以離開？不會突然說檢驗有問題所以得留下？」

「我很確定，萊伊斯先生，你可以放開我了嗎？」

卡洛斯又去找人進行「友好的談話」了。

他從我被暫時隔離檢查開始就特別暴躁，當初提出要確認我身上是否帶著未知病原體的人還差點被卡洛斯揍了，他低吼：「你他媽的再說一次？！」厲聲堅持自己跟我朝夕相處也沒出過事，哪有檢查的必要，把身材孱弱的男科學家嚇得臉色發白。我又是窩心又是好笑，連忙安撫他的情緒。

為了公共健康小心一點我可以理解，就連機場出入境都有防疫措施，何況我還是來自另一個世界的人。

在卡洛斯的據理力爭下他和海森堡都住進了我暫時的病房，出入管制由他來負責，表現比較可疑的人都會被盤問，過度好奇的眼光則會被他用高大的身軀擋下。

其實他太緊張了，我沒有那麼脆弱。

不過被人保護的感覺很好。

從我們來到這裡之後過了六天，並沒有檢查出什麼特別的結果，有些研究人員倒是想趁這個機會研究一下ABO生理性別的構造，但都被卡洛斯一臉兇悍地趕走。

「卡洛斯。」我坐在床邊對他招手，拍拍我旁邊的位子，「明天離開之後去你家嗎？」

他鎖上門，腳步略為僵硬地往我的方向走。他石膏已經拆了，只是還需要復健，身上其他傷倒是都好得差不多了。

途中，卡洛斯彎腰摸了摸海森堡的背，之後在我身邊坐下，「我原本住的地方不能養狗，而且離這裡很遠，我請人替我在研究院附近找了間房子。不大，但夠兩個人住了。」

「長什麼樣子？」我忍不住好奇，「研究院外面又是什麼樣子？」

他勾起唇，摸了摸我的頭，「你明天就知道了。」

我撇撇嘴，「你就是懶得形容。」

「我是不知道怎麼形容。」他歪頭靠著我的肩膀，「跟你們那邊不會差太多。」

「你的頭好重。」我皺著鼻子說，但也沒把他推開，「跟我說說吧，現在這個世界也是一月份？有下雪嗎？太陽什麼時候下山？」

「是一月。」他結實的右臂環住我的腰，頭又往我脖子靠近了點，「有下雪，但沒有很深，太陽大概四五點的時候下山。」

他的髮質偏硬，剪短之後其實有點刺人，但就連這種細密的疼都讓我十分珍惜，我也喜歡他的重量帶來的實感，讓我過了一個星期仍未完全靜下來的心安定不少。

「研究院在郊區？附近有住家嗎？或者是商業區？」

「這是個小城鎮，附近有一所大學，雖然不是特別繁榮的區域，但該有的東西都有，之後你想去餐廳、電影院還是酒吧我都可以帶你去。」

「我想看看學校。」我說，語氣不自覺帶著嚮往，「原本我都想好要去哪所大學了，但沒有機會，這邊的大學應該也開放訪客進入吧？」

卡洛斯的手臂收緊了些，「想繼續上學嗎？」

我頓了頓，「算了吧，我都三十了，年紀未免太大。」

「大個屁。現在都有人六十歲上大學的，而且你這張臉，說你十八都有人相信。」

說著，他捏了我的臉頰一把，我不甘示弱地伸手想捏回去，結果被他抓住了手腕。

「給不給捏？」我問。

「不給。」

「你都捏我了。」

「不然讓你捏我其他地方？」

「卡洛斯！」

他低笑，拉著我倒在床上，把我的手放到他臉上。

我不客氣地把他小麥色的皮膚捏到通紅，他裝模作樣地喊疼，雙手自動自發圈住我的腰。

「想親你。」他低聲說。

「還不能。」我蓋住他的下半臉，掌心感覺到的柔軟觸感讓我有些心癢。

他榛色的眼睛微瞇，長長的睫毛灑下陰影，額角淺淺的疤不知道為什麼反而讓他看起來好親近了一點。

「出去之後我就追你。」他拉開我的手說：「你們的約會文化是怎麼樣的？約過幾次會之後決定要不要交往？還是交往之後才會單獨出去？」

我臉一熱，清了清喉嚨，「不一定，如果是Alpha跟Omega通常會等到確定關係之後才會單獨約會，至於其他情況大家比較沒有那麼謹慎，先發生肉體關係的也有。」

「哦？那你偏好哪一種？」

「我、我也不知道。先約會？」

「除了大學還想去哪裡？」

「都想去。」我瞥了卡洛斯一眼，恰好對上他溫和的表情，明明臉上沒有明顯的笑容，雙眼看起來卻盈滿笑意，「這邊通常又是怎麼進展的？」

「地區差異很大，美國的話⋯⋯如果雙方感覺都不錯，幾次約會之後就會開始身體接觸，幾個月之後正式開始交往。」

「啊。」我翻身面對他，「那跟Beta的相處方式滿像的，他們比較沒有心理包袱。」

卡洛斯伸手撥了下我的頭髮，「怎麼說？」

「Alpha從小就被教導要負責，畢竟他們的費洛蒙強，能夠標記Omega。Omega則是從小被教導要小心，尤其是在發情期的時候，特別容易懷孕，也特別容易被標記。」

「標記只會改變費洛蒙的味道不是嗎？」

「但我們分辨得出來這個Omega被標記過了。」我說：「如果是永久標記，身上就會永遠留下另一個人的氣味，這樣的人通常很難找到長期伴侶。」

卡洛斯沉吟，「即便是被強迫標記的？」

我聳聳肩。

他伸手貼在我的胸口上，掌心的熱度像是穿透血肉傳到了我的心臟。

「還好我把你拐過來了。」他說。

我噗哧一笑，「我們那邊哪有人想標記我。」

「那是他們的損失。」他一本正經地說：「便宜我了。」

我伸手又捏了捏卡洛斯的臉，他側過頭親了下我的指尖，溫柔的神情讓我顫抖了下。

「卡洛斯。」

「嗯。」

「我下次發情期的時候⋯⋯」我盡可能鎮靜地說：「你可不可以像之前一樣抱著我？」

卡洛斯的眼神軟了下來，伸手把我拉進他懷裡，輕輕的嘆息灑在我前額。

「當然可以。」

***

「不用緊張。」

「我不緊張。」

「你的手在抖。」

「你別拆穿我。」

即便知道這個世界和我的大同小異，我仍舊忍不住在踏出門之前開始心跳過速，不知道是因為興奮，因為害怕，還是兩者皆有。

「拉維希。」卡洛斯牽起我的手，「我在。」

海森堡叫了一聲，彷彿也在表達牠的支持。我蹲下來摸摸牠的頭，之後握緊卡洛斯寬大粗糙的手。

卡洛斯推開了門。

迎面而來的是有些刺人的寒風，室內室外的溫差讓我打了個噴嚏。卡洛斯好笑地替我把外套的帽子戴上，牽著我的手塞進自己的大衣口袋中，海森堡則是湊得離我更近了點。

「回家？」他問。

「我想先在附近晃一晃。」我說，看著周遭的環境。研究院門口種了許多樹，對面是個小公園，雖然現在被白雪給覆蓋，但可以想像春天時的一片綠意，「我想確定——」

不遠處有對情侶牽著手走在人行道上，我一時衝動，拉著卡洛斯就往他們的方向走。

也許是因為我的目標過於明確，他們注意到了我的靠近。

「你好？」年輕雌——女人轉頭看著我，表情有些疑惑，男人則是警戒地打量我們兩個，在看見我們牽著的手時才稍微放鬆下來。

我後知後覺地意識到在他們眼中，我也是個「男人」。

「抱歉，我⋯⋯剛到這個國家，有點興奮。」我對他們笑笑，「打擾你們了。」

「不會。」女人擺擺手，露出友善的笑容，「這是你們養的狗嗎？。」

女人蹲下來，歪頭看著海森堡，試探性伸出一隻手讓海森堡嗅聞。海森堡的喉頭發出有些困惑的聲音，好奇地湊近了些，鼻頭微微抽動。

女人咯咯笑了起來。

「真可愛，是男孩還是女孩？」

我頓了一下，「海森堡是母——女孩。」

「好特別的名字。」女人站了起來，「她很可愛。」

「謝謝！」我可以感覺到自己的嘴角幾乎要拉到耳根。

「抱歉我們得先走了。」女人揮揮手，「希望你會喜歡這個國家，祝你們有個美好的一天。」

兩人離開後我轉身一把抱住卡洛斯，心臟彷彿要跳到喉嚨。

雖然在研究院裡我也和其他人說過話，但這一刻，我突然意識到我是真的自由了，我可以自由地去我想去的地方，可以自由地和其他人對話。

「高興？」

「高興！」

我捧著卡洛斯的臉，激動地親了下他的嘴角。卡洛斯眨眨眼，呆愣地碰了下剛才被親的地方。

「我們回家吧，卡洛斯！」我抑制不住自己高昂的情緒，拉著卡洛斯走了幾步才意識到自己不知道要往哪走，我有點不好意思地笑了笑，「你有車嗎？還是——」

他突然緊抱住我，拇指抵著我的下唇來回摩擦，雙眼中的熱度讓我一時忘了呼吸。

過了好半晌，他深吸了口氣，緩緩吐出。

「更想親你了。」

「喔。」我乾巴巴地說：「那我們⋯⋯今天就開始約會？這樣我們很快就可以接吻了。」

他被打敗似地額頭枕在我肩上，「你真是——先回家！」

新生活的一切都讓我覺得新鮮。

我和海森堡坐上卡洛斯車子的後座，從未搭過車的海森堡有些躁動，我抱著牠——她，安撫地順著她的背。

「會開車嗎？」卡洛斯問，單手握著方向盤，騰出一隻手摸了摸把頭枕在兩個前座之間的海森堡。

「我高中的時候學過，現在不確定還記不記得。」

「開車跟騎腳踏車一樣不會忘記。」卡洛斯左轉進入寬大的馬路，比了比右前方的圍牆，牆上寫著「蘭頓大學」，和我們剛離開的研究院同名，「那就是我說的學校，不算排名特別前面的大學，但護理和職能治療系還不錯。」

我簡單應了聲，沒有回答他隱含的提議。

卡洛斯沒有堅持。

「這一條街都是餐廳，選擇不少。」他說：「不過日式料理是台灣人開的，中式料理是美國人開的，越式料理是法國人開的，只有印度料理真的是印度人開的。」

我莞爾，「你怎麼知道？我以為你不是當地人。」

「做過功課。」卡洛斯說：「你覺得是為了誰？」

我忍不住彎起唇角，「邀功啊？」

「追求人臉皮就是要厚一點。」

我悶笑，拍他的肩膀讓他認真看路。

***

車子開進一處住宅區，每個房子都不大，但有自己的一畝天地，許多人前院都放著盆栽，還有人尚未收起聖誕節的擺飾。

我看著窗外一間間房子，猜測哪個會是我們未來的家，當卡洛斯把車停在一間小巧的紅木建築之前，我征愣地盯著籬笆內一小片綠，白色的小花垂著頭，隱沒在雪地的白之中。

「那是雪花蓮。」卡洛斯的聲音突然在耳邊響起，我微微側過頭，看向他。

他揉了揉我的頭髮，「通常在冬末開花，不過今年冬天比較暖，所以花開得早。」

「這種花有花語嗎？」

他聳聳肩，「花語不都是人想出來的？你希望它是什麼意思就是什麼意思。」

我忍不住又親了下他的嘴角，之後打開車門跑了出去，只聽見身後傳來他無奈又愉悅的笑聲。

我在門前蹲下來查看幾株雪花蓮，兩片向外延展的白色花瓣像是昆蟲的翅膀，香味淡得幾乎聞不到氣味。海森堡跟著好奇地湊近，鼻頭碰了下看似脆弱的白花，對我而言清淡的香味讓她打了個噴嚏。

我笑出聲，伸手揉亂海森堡的毛。

「先進去，小心感冒。」卡洛斯大步跨過階梯，拿出鑰匙打開了前門，「你看家裡需要什麼，我帶你去買。」

我推著海森堡進門到一半，轉過身問：「那算約會嗎？」

卡洛斯揚起眉，「你說算就算。」

「那就算吧，晚上我想喝你做的濃湯。」

卡洛斯嗆了一下，「想不開？」

我笑出聲，跟在海森堡甩動的尾巴之後進了門。

房內的裝潢有點復古，傢俱大多是深色的櫻桃木製成，帶著古樸的厚重感。客廳角落的老爺鐘讓整個空間看上去更加年代久遠，旁邊牆上嵌著的電視因此顯得特別格格不入。

注意到我的視線，卡洛斯說：「你不是喜歡看真人實境節目嗎？我們這邊也有很多。」

不知道想到什麼，他突然低笑起來，「我們一起看Netflix放鬆。」

我困惑地看著他，他給了我一個神祕的笑容，沒有解釋。

他跟著我在房裡逛了一圈，廚房頗為寬敞，餐桌可以摺疊起來靠在牆邊，樓上有兩間臥室，各自有自己的衛浴。

「要買廚具餐具、清潔用品、盥洗用具、床組——」我自言自語著，「啊，還有給海森堡睡的墊子。」

「還有你的衣服。」卡洛斯搭著我的肩膀把我轉了半圈，「不知道找不找得到合身的。」

我瞪了他一眼，「我在Omega之中算高大的了。」

「好，你是我見過最高大的Omega。」他拍拍我的頭，明顯在敷衍我。

除了我他哪看過其他Omega。

我們列出了今天的採買清單，卡洛斯說超市和大多的店面都禁止服務犬以外的狗進入，不過要把海森堡自己放在還很陌生的家中，我實在不放心。

我不想給卡洛斯添麻煩，但他看出了我的遲疑。

「我應該有辦法。」卡洛斯摸摸下巴，「我打個電話確認。」

趁著他打電話的時間我又查看了兩間臥室，床都是單人床——看起來對卡洛斯來說其實有點小了，不知道他之後會不會換掉——其中一間房間的書架上留著幾本前任屋主不要的書，書頁發黃，還有蟲蛀的痕跡。

這間大概原本是主臥室？浴室裡也是這邊才有浴缸，另一邊只有小小的淋浴間。

「拉維希。」卡洛斯的聲音從門外傳來，「走吧，我們帶著海森堡出去，不過得上牽繩。」

我連忙走出門，跟著卡洛斯下樓。

***

我們先去了大型超市，卡洛斯讓我和海森堡在門口等他，他進門和一名上了年紀的女員工解釋。我也不確定他說了什麼，但那名女員工看著我的眼神大概只能用慈愛來形容。

卡洛斯對我招招手，我牽著海森堡通過自動門。

「你好。」我有點緊張地對頭髮花白的女人說：「我會顧好她的，也不會帶著她接近食品的區域。」

「你的同伴說了她很聽話。」女人擺擺手，「你不用太緊張。」

我和她鄭重地道了謝，走進偌大的賣場。海森堡亦步亦趨地緊跟在我身邊，卡洛斯則是推著推車跟在我們身後。

我在性成熟之前也不是沒有見過世面，但這賣場比我想像中要大，賣的東西種類也更多，我們需要的生活用品基本上都可以在這裡買到，我甚至還看到了獵槍和弓箭。

⋯⋯超市為什麼賣槍？

「你剛剛跟她說了什麼？」我問，把牽繩纏在手腕上，拿起兩罐洗髮乳查看。

「說你被綁架過，有PTSD，海森堡是你的服務犬。」卡洛斯解釋，「洗髮精還需要挑嗎？」

「我們髮質不一樣。」我頓了頓，「綁架？PTSD？」

「你實際的狀況還比較嚴重，如果我跟她說你被監禁了十一年，你現在就會在員工辦公室喝熱茶吃餅乾⋯⋯我平時都用洗沐合一的洗髮乳，你挑自己的就好。」

我勾起唇，伸手撥了下他的頭髮，「難怪你髮質這麼硬。」

卡洛斯不是一個講究的人。

我其實也不是很挑剔，之前送貨員送什麼我就用什麼，但現在突然有了選擇，我想好好享受這份自由。

「你喜歡哪種枕頭？」

「都可以。」

「床墊呢？」

「能睡就好。」

「床套的顏色？」

「都好。」

「我買粉紅色你也好？」

「我不歧視粉紅色。」

他可真好養。

最後我挑了兩組床包，都不是粉紅色的，因為我自己不喜歡。

對於寢具廚具卡洛斯都沒有任何意見，挑海森堡的睡墊時他只說了句「這好像不好清理」，對於牙刷他卻特別挑。

「之前在我那邊你怎麼就無所謂？」我好笑地說。

「沒得選擇。」他說：「有選擇我何必買硬毛牙刷折磨自己？」

他的牙齦大概是全身上下唯一稱得上是嬌弱的部位。

等到要買食物的時候，我不得不把海森堡留給卡洛斯，自己挑選食材。他也不是不願意幫忙，但在這方面真的一竅不通，連不同種類的馬鈴薯都分不清楚，也不知道肉的部位要怎麼挑選。

「我買了蘑菇濃湯的材料。」我把推車推到他旁邊，「還有牛排，煎起來很簡單的。」

卡洛斯一臉複雜，「你對我可真有信心。」

「我會監督你的，這是約會的一部份。」

「我以前約會的時候可沒為誰下過廚。」他哼笑，「當然，也沒人為我下廚過。」

我斜了他一眼，沒有回話。

其實我也知道卡洛斯不會是沒有經驗的人，以他的外在條件追求者大概前仆後繼，而且雖然一開始不是特別容易親近，了解他之後就會知道他其實是個很好的人。

除了恰好和他度過只有兩個人的時光，我還真不知道自己有什麼吸引他的地方。

「在想什麼？」卡洛斯問，從我身後把雙手蓋在我抓著推車的手上，溫暖的身體緊緊貼著我的背。

「這是公共場合。」

「我們在約會。」卡洛斯不在乎地回答，「我也沒做什麼。」

我側過頭看著他，忍不住笑了，「你真的很我行我素。」

為什麼當初他會覺得留在我的世界也無所謂呢？

雖然有不少自動結帳的機器，但我拉著卡洛斯到了有收銀員的收銀台，一頭捲髮的黑皮膚的女性抬起頭，對我露出友善的笑容。

「你好嗎，先生？」

我點點頭，「很好，你呢？」

「我也很好，謝謝。」

彷彿幼稚園課本上的對話，每個人每天不知道會進行多少次，都成了一種反射，我話卻說得小心翼翼，每一次和他人正常的對話都像是上天的餽贈。

把買好的東西塞進後車廂的過程中，卡洛斯突然開口：「我之前談過四段感情。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

他一直都很敏銳。

「前兩次在學生時代，持續時間都不長。」卡洛斯的笑聲帶著點自嘲，「他們說我太認真了。」

「認真不是好事嗎？」我困惑地問，轉頭看著他嘴角不是很真心的弧度。

「看情況。」卡洛斯聳聳肩，「他們和我在一起是想追求刺激，不是找長久的對象。」

我張了張嘴，更加無法理解了。

「之後我照著他們的遊戲規則玩了一年，短短時間弄得自己惡名昭彰。」他伸手捧著我的臉，粗糙的指腹輕撫我的顴骨，「然後我遇到了第三任男朋友，他想要保持開放式關係，我實在做不到，我們和平分手。」

「我累了，只想要一段認真的感情。」

「那你的第四任男友？」我小心翼翼地問。

他翻了個白眼，「跑了，跟一個女人結婚去了。『我們不是只是玩玩嗎？』他是這麼說的。」

他輕輕碰了下我的脖子，指尖擦過我的腺體，「拉維希，我從不是在玩。」

「⋯⋯他們跟你分手是他們的損失。」我學著他說：「是我賺到了。」

他撥開我前額的頭髮，笑容很淺，但十分好看。

「不過你還是要追求我。」我低聲補充，「我還沒被追求過呢。」

他帶著笑的一聲「好」彷彿打在我的心臟上。

***

卡洛斯跟我都不怎麼有時尚概念，衣服好穿、天冷的時候可以保暖就好，但服飾店的店員十分積極地替我挑衣服，讓我有點盛情難卻。

「那個、呃，其實我不需——」

「這是我們這一季新進的款式，這個顏色跟你的膚色很搭，你看！是不是覺得你氣色都變好了？」

「是，不過我——」

「你穿M號差不多，肩膀剛好合適，如果你想變化一下造型也可以把下擺紮進去。」

「這是女裝？」卡洛斯突然開口問。

我轉過頭，愣愣地看著他，「女裝？」

在這個世界我有點不知道該如何定位自己，Omega在生育和傳統上扮演的角色其實跟這邊的女性——順性別女性？這個世界的生理跟心理性別真的好複雜，不過能當自己想當的性別真好——更像，但外表卻更接近男性，要穿男裝、上男廁，還有一系列為男性設計的產品，像是洗髮精（也許是髮質差異？）、防曬乳（卡洛斯無法解釋）、護唇膏（卡洛斯跟我一樣困惑）和耳塞（卡洛斯根本不知道「男用」耳塞的存在）。

我們世界有專門給Omega的廁所，但服裝和其他產品倒是沒有太多分野——當然，懷孕用品除外。

「我們設計師的宗旨就是要打破性別之間的藩籬！」店員熱情地解釋，「不分男裝女裝，只分尺寸大小，你男朋友真的很適合我們店的衣服！」

「是滿適合的。」卡洛斯懶懶地說：「不過我目前還只是他的追求者。」

「你的品味真好，追求者先生！」我還來不及說話店員就喊了出來，之後從旁邊架上拿了條褲裙在我身上比劃。「這件比較高腰，你看看，你的腿看起來是不是變長了？」

卡洛斯噗哧笑出聲，我瞪了鏡子裡的他一眼。

「咳，你腿本來就很長。」卡洛斯說，明顯在忍笑，「不過你換這套應該滿好看的。」

「是吧？」店員說，立刻替我打開了更衣間的門，「試穿看看！」

⋯⋯熱情的銷售員真是可怕。

上衣的材質很舒服，就是領口開得有點低，我也沒什麼肌肉好露的。高腰的褲子我有點穿不習慣，而且褲管這麼寬，冷風不會灌進去嗎？

我走出門的時候卡洛斯愣了下，之後立刻伸出手把我的領口拉高。

我眨眨眼，困惑地看著他。

「領口開太低了。」他說，低聲在我耳邊解釋：「剛才你彎腰的時候，從我這個角度會看到你的乳頭。」

我漲紅了臉，連忙跑回更衣室裡。

最後，我們買了三大袋的衣服。

卡洛斯似乎從看我換裝中得到了神秘的樂趣，開始主動找衣服讓我試穿，換著換著海森堡都趴在地上睡著了，他指定要買的衣服也堆成了一座小山。

我不想花太多錢，但他說他出事受傷獲得了一大筆賠償金，撥一點替我買衣服不算什麼。

「我回去就找工作。」我說：「我不能光靠你養。」

「好，但你不准交房租，我不是你房東。」

我撇撇嘴，「你也還不是我男朋友。」

說是這麼說，我心裡知道也要不了多久。

***

「等等，你這樣拿刀太危險了。」

「你用調理機吧⋯⋯別空手摸刀片！」

「停，是打碎不是打成糊。」

「火調小！要溢出來了！」

蘑菇馬鈴薯濃湯在兵荒馬亂之中由卡洛斯獨立完成，之後他堅持牛排要由我來煎，不然浪費牛肉實在太罪惡了。

在他心目中牛肉的地位大概高於任何蔬菜。

展開的木桌桌面比我想像中要大，坐他對面距離太遠，我便把碗盤放在他斜前方的位子，伸出右腳碰了下他的腳。

「替我感謝萊伊斯主廚。」我喝了一口湯，雖然煮的過程中發生了一些問題，但成品味道很不錯，「好喝。」

他一臉不相信，低頭舀了口湯到嘴裡，眉毛因為驚訝而跳了起來。

「下次你就可以自己來了。」我笑嘻嘻地說：「我之後再教你其他菜怎麼做。」

「暫時放過我吧。」他抬手撫額，帶著無奈的笑容搖頭，「我腦細胞都死了一半。」

我悶笑，輕輕踢了下他的小腿，被他伸手撈住，拉到自己的大腿上。

「這位世界上最高大的Omega腿真的很長啊。」卡洛斯打趣地說，切了塊牛排塞進口中，「人也長得好看，廚藝又好。」

「我聽不出來你是不是真的在誇獎我，你平常說什麼話都像是在反諷。」

他哼笑，「我對你的稱讚都是真心的。」

「爛好人也是稱讚？」

「當然。」他咧嘴，露出因為稍微扭轉而顯得特別尖的虎牙。

我忘了自己有多想念這樣和他坐在餐桌前吃飯的感覺。

餐具和碗盤碰撞發出的清脆聲響、椅子挪動的嘎吱聲、他思考時下意識的沉吟，這些細微的響動就足以驅散我的孤寂，我已經幾乎不記得安於和海森堡一人一狗生活的日子。

十一年的記憶真有那麼容易遺忘？如果卡洛斯當時沒有接我過來，我是否也會如同忘了過去的朋友那樣忘了他？

「又再想什麼？」他問，「一分錢能不能賄賂你告訴我？」

我抬頭看他，「就一分？」

「我們這邊都這麼說，一分錢買你腦中的想法。」

我笑了起來，「我們都說一塊錢買你的想法，你們怎麼這麼吝嗇啊？」

他也笑了，不帶一點尖銳，彷彿從身體深處發出的笑聲。昏黃的幾盞小燈柔化了他稜角分明的臉，他榛色眼睛帶著的金棕看上去成了琥珀般的顏色，漸進為湖水的青綠。

即便到了這個寬廣的世界，我的身體和心依然想要他。

「有時候我都要忘了我們是不同世界的人。」他說：「真正意義上的不同世界。」

「我就不會忘記你把我帶到了陌生的世界。」我說：「但這個陌生是好的陌生。」

他伸手摸摸我的頭，「我陪你熟悉。」

***

卡洛斯把主臥室讓給了我，自己去另一個房間睡，但我躺了半天仍舊沒有睡意。

要說我害怕卡洛斯突然消失，其實感覺更像是害怕我自己會突然被拉回自己的世界，我內心深處難以相信自己從今以後都能過這樣的生活，而不用付出什麼代價。

下床的同時海森堡也爬了起來，繞著我轉了個圈，詢問般歪著頭，雙眼微微發亮。

我彎腰摸摸她的頭，走出房間，才發現卡洛斯連房門都沒關上。從門邊只能隱約看見棉被之下的身影，幾乎占據了整張床的空間。

我放輕腳步，小心翼翼地走向他。

「拉維希？」

「哇啊！」

我差點心臟病發，海森堡也因為我的驚呼而叫了一聲。

夜闖別人房間的人好像沒有資格抱怨。

「喀」的一聲，他打開床頭的小燈，坐起身看著我，表情似笑非笑，「想做什麼？」

我不好意思地垂下頭，「睡不著。」

「啊。」他了然地回應，沒有多問，只是拍了拍身邊的床墊。

我爬上對他而言本來就有點擁擠的床，和他肩並肩靠著床頭坐著，他的體溫透過我們相貼的手臂傳了過來。

上次同床是他離開前的晚上，他拒絕和我發生關係，但抱著我睡了一晚。在研究院隔離的一個星期，卡洛斯有時候會坐在床邊等我睡著，不過最後還是會回到自己的床睡。

「第一次約會之後可以接吻嗎？」我問。

他嗆了下，「什麼？」

「第一次約會——」

「我有聽到。」他清清喉嚨，「看雙方的感覺，我的話⋯⋯」

他偏過頭，伸手觸碰我的側臉，我忍不住蹭了蹭他粗糙的掌心。

「⋯⋯我很想親你。」

「不激烈的那種。」我說。

他失笑，「好，都聽你的。」

這不是我第一次和別人親吻。

中學時雖然大家腺體都還沒成熟，但對於戀愛和性已經有了好奇心，Omega之間尤其經常在一起實驗，探索自己的身體，感受另一個人的手在自己身上遊走的感覺。

我沒有和其他人有深入的接觸，但我和幾個人接吻過。

大家都沒有經驗，前幾次親吻一下子撞鼻子撞眼鏡，一下子咬到嘴唇咬到舌頭，磕磕絆絆弄出一嘴傷一口血，都還沒感受到親吻到底哪裡舒服。

現在我知道了。

只是貼著唇都讓我忘了呼吸，他的雙手輕柔地引導著我，含住我的下唇輕輕吸吮，我輕顫了下，右手搭上他赤裸的胸膛，感覺到他異常快速的心跳。

他也想要我。

「還好嗎？」他問，「感覺如何？」

我伸手碰了下他的嘴角，「再一下可以嗎？」

他輕嘆，「你這是在考驗我的自制力。」

「你自己說的。」我彎起唇，「在這裡，壓抑不住自己的慾望都只是藉口。」

他短促地笑了聲，用吻作為回應。

那晚，我們擠在不該睡兩個人的單人床上，他側身抱著我，一手攬著我的腰，一手放在我胸口，穩定的呼吸灑在我後頸的皮膚上。

在他的臂彎中我仍舊沒有馬上睡著，但睡著之後我睡得很安穩。

***

「卡洛斯，我可以跟你借手機查個東西嗎？」

「用吧，晚點幫你申請一支電話。」

「⋯⋯等等，在你們這邊看Netflix放鬆是約炮的意思？」

「咳，我之前就是開個玩笑。」

我們還有很多時間。


	3. 用親吻標記我

「晚安，拉維希。」帶著細框眼鏡的中年人說，提早變得花白的頭髮一絲不苟地往旁邊梳，他叫約瑟夫，在蘭頓大學教非虛構創意寫作，「今天還是老樣子。」

老樣子是一杯熱伯爵紅茶內用，加上一份藍莓乳酪醬貝果。

「紅茶馬上就來，貝果要麻煩你等一下，上一批剛好賣完了。」我對他笑了笑，輸入他的單子，「總共11美，刷卡對嗎？」

「嗯。」他遞給我一張信用卡，「今天生意怎麼樣？」

「跟平常一樣。」我回道，過卡之後把卡跟收據一起交還給他，「課上得還順利嗎？」

他點點頭，「記得我和你提過的交換生嗎？她這個星期的短文寫得特別好，雖然文法有一些錯誤，但情感寫得很深刻。」

「真厲害，我連用母語寫東西都覺得難。」我由衷地讚嘆，把艾利爾泡好的紅茶放在托盤上。「你今天又要留一整個晚上改作業了？」

「職責所在，至少我這班的學生都很認真。」

我點點頭，把托盤往他的方向推，「請用，貝果等一下會幫你送過去。」

約瑟夫轉身離開，我蹲下來躲在櫃台後面，偷偷鬆了口氣。

「累了？」艾利爾問，「交班時間也差不多到了。」

「就是有點緊張，跟人類講話好難。」

他噗哧一笑，「跟海森堡講話就不難了？」

「我習慣跟她說話了。」我拍拍有點僵硬的臉頰，「她也不會因為我說錯話生氣。」

艾利爾咧嘴，「搞不好她生氣過，只是你不知道。」

新生活開始之後過了兩個多月，卡洛斯成了研究院的保安人員，我也在蘭頓大學附近的一間寵物友善咖啡廳找到了工作，海森堡則成了店裡的吉祥物。這邊大多都是來打工的大學生，艾利爾也是其一。他人雖然八卦了點，但很容易相處，是我在這裡交到的第一個朋友。

換班之後我把艾利爾拉到員工休息室，跟他說我有問題想問他，他「哦」了聲，給我一個意味深長的笑容。

「約會兩三個月是不是就差不多可以在一起了？」我問，「應該不會太快吧？」

艾利爾頓了下，表情十分微妙，「你跟你男人還沒在一起？」

我臉一紅，他總喜歡叫卡洛斯「你男人」，每次聽見我心中都會有股陌生的騷動。也許就像是Alpha會想要標記喜歡的人一樣，我也多少有這種宣示所有權的本能。

雖然我跟卡洛斯還沒有正式在一起。

到底要約會幾次、親吻幾次才可以在一起？

「他每天都會接你下班。」艾利爾不可置信地說：「沒事還會帶花來送你。」

我們還住在一起呢，我在心裡說，艾利爾要是知道了肯定會以為我在鬧他。

「所以我可以跟他提交往了嗎？應該可以了吧？」

「唷，這麼急？」

我點點頭。

一開始確實是我和卡洛斯說想要被追求，但他似乎樂在其中，也不提正式交往的事情，一舉一動都表現得異常紳士，結果我反倒成了心急的那個。

「你感覺可以就可以，直接跟他說吧。」

「直接說就可以了嗎？」我問，「需不需要準備什麼？」

「他喜歡什麼？」

我呆了幾秒，「我？」

艾利爾翻了個白眼，「別趁機炫耀，欺負我單身啊？」

我抓抓頭髮，想著卡洛斯到底都喜歡什麼東西。

「他喜歡吃肉？我每次做葷食的時候他都吃得很開心，這算嗎？」

「你會下廚？那很簡單啊，你替他做頓晚餐，氣氛弄得浪漫點，問他要不要跟你交往，然後你們就可以在床上慶祝了。」

我抹了抹發燙的臉，害臊地移開視線。

「我真不敢相信你到現在都還沒跟他做。」艾利爾搖搖頭，「要是我有這種追求者，我早就把人拖上床了。」

床是上了幾次，不過是真正的蓋棉被純聊天。

其實好幾次我都感覺到卡洛斯有了反應，上次發情期的時候尤其明顯，但他的自制力比我預想的要強，仍舊只是抱著我，陪伴我度過，事後自己在浴室紓解慾望。

「那我是不是要準備一下？」我小聲問，「我⋯⋯我是第一次。」

「哇，你是哪裡逃出來的獨角獸。」艾利爾愛憐地拍拍我的肩膀，「記得用潤滑，用掉半瓶都沒關係，你男人一看就是第三條腿特別大的那種。」

我沒跟他說我自己就有潤滑的功能。

雖然不在發情期，但要容納卡洛斯應該還可以吧？我好歹是個Omega，也跟尺寸不小的道具相伴了十一年，度過六十多次的發情期⋯⋯

店門打開再關上的聲響打斷了我的思緒，海森堡出現在休息室門口，我的心情雀躍起來，連忙跟艾利爾說了聲「再見」，在他笑罵我重色輕友的聲音中跟著海森堡跑出休息室。

卡洛斯就站在店門口，一雙長腿交叉著，慵懶的態度也掩飾不了他高大身軀潛藏的力量。隨著氣溫回暖，他穿的衣服也少了，一身結實的肌肉總是會吸引許多路人回頭，現在店裡就有不少顧客在偷看他。

我跑到他面前一把抱住他的腰，他習慣地攬住我，低頭親了我的額頭一下。

「都收拾好了？」

「收好了。」我說，不受控制地揚起大大的笑容。

他捧住我的臉，這次吻在我的嘴角。

「每次都笑得這麼開心。」卡洛斯低聲說：「別人還以為發生了什麼好事。」

「看到你不是好事嗎？」

他彎起嘴角，拉起我的手推開門，沒有忘記等海森堡也鑽出去才把門帶上，「晚餐吃什麼？」

「今天我下廚，你想吃什麼？」

他想了幾秒，開口回答時我和他異口同聲說了「牛排」，只是他的語調上揚，像是在徵求同意，我則是以肯定的語氣猜測他的答案。

「好啊，都會嘲笑我了。」卡洛斯手臂勾著我的脖子往他的方向一帶，另一手把我的頭髮揉得亂七八糟，「跟誰學的？」

我哈哈大笑起來，撥開掉到額前的頭髮，「不是你還有誰？」

「我什麼時候嘲諷你了？」

「今天早上是誰說我矮的？」

「小不點是愛稱。」卡洛斯一本正經地說：「而且不是你矮，是我太高了。」

強詞奪理。

我們在肉品店買了一大塊肋眼，我趁著卡洛斯結帳的時間跟老闆討教了一下適合告白的食譜，他了然地看了我一眼，直接把我帶到隔壁的酒鋪要了瓶紅酒。

「這叫液態勇氣。」他說：「男人嘛，直接上就對了，這瓶酒就算我請你們的。」

我哭笑不得地在他的堅持下接受他的好意，紅著臉走向找上門來的卡洛斯。

他挑起單邊的眉毛，「怎麼突然買了酒？」

「紅酒跟牛肉很搭啊。」我眼神飄忽地說：「我也好一陣子沒喝酒了。」

他眉毛挑得更高，半晌之後了然地「啊」了聲。

他大概是看出來了。

車子啟動前，他突然開口：「拉維希。」

「嗯？」我繫上安全帶，轉頭看他，酒瓶被我抱在手中。

他垂著眼盯著我看，伸手勾起我的下巴，拇指蹭著我的嘴唇，榛色的眼睛顯得特別幽深。我嚥了下口水，心臟狠狠敲擊著胸口。

他勾起淺淺的笑容，平時凌厲的雙眼柔和起來，但還是沒有說話。

「怎麼了？」我輕聲問，臉頰溫度升得越來越高，「幹嘛不說話？」

他輕嘆口氣，收回手，親了下剛才碰過我嘴唇的拇指指腹。

「回家。」他說：「我餓了。」

我移開視線，緩緩吸了口氣，安撫自己狂亂的心跳。

真不知道他說的是哪種餓。

***

卡洛斯在廚房裡依舊戰戰兢兢，做什麼都像是在拆解炸彈，眉頭緊緊皺起，一點油爆都能讓他緊張得像是鍋子要炸了一樣。

不過壓力鍋好像是真的會爆炸。

起碼卡洛斯說他曾經處理過用壓力鍋做成的土製炸彈。

今天是特別的日子，或者該說即將成為特別的日子，我把卡洛斯趕出了廚房，讓他先去沖澡休息。

廚房只剩下我和海森堡，即便過了兩個多月，我有時候還是會因為這樣的靜謐而感到不安。我一面把馬鈴薯切成薄片，一面仔細聽著二樓傳來的動靜，卡洛斯走路一向習慣放輕腳步，所以我只能隱隱約約聽見浴室門打開的聲音。

卡洛斯怎麼就沒有在浴室裡唱歌的習慣呢，我忍不住想，想著想著就笑了出來。

他雖然聲音好聽，但唱歌是真的不行。

「連你都唱得比他好。」我對海森堡說：「等我生日的時候一定要逼他唱生日快樂歌給我聽。」

一個字也聽不懂的海森堡坐在地上吐舌頭，應和般叫了聲。

「他好像聽不出自己的音準。」

汪。

「不過沒關係，我不嫌棄他。」

汪。

「他會答應我的吧？都快三個月了⋯⋯」

我瞥了眼沒有回應的海森堡，發現她叼著潔牙骨跑到了客廳。

抬眼一看，裝著她零食的抽屜是開著的。

看來得換個地方放了。

等樓梯間傳來腳步聲，馬鈴薯千層和花椰菜已經在烤箱中烘烤，肋眼也準備好可以煎了。卡洛斯整個人黏了上來，溫暖的身體貼著我的身側，身上穿著我沒見過他穿的深藍色襯衫。

「你出去等我就好。」我說：「快好了。」

他蹭了蹭我的肩膀，「不要。」

「這樣你衣服會沾上油煙味。」

「反正等一下都是要脫的。」

我轉頭瞪他，結果對上了他帶著笑意的視線，眼裡少見的柔情讓我把要說出口的話都吞了回去。

其實他也沒說錯。

等我熱鍋準備要煎牛排的時候，卡洛斯肉眼可見地興奮起來，看來對晚餐是真的期待。我好笑地看了他一眼，用夾子把牛排放在熱好的鐵鍋上，瞬間發出「滋」的聲響。

「煎牛排不難，你真的不學嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「如果煎出來不好吃我會想掐死自己。」

我噴笑，「這麼嚴重？」

「就是這麼嚴重，失敗過一次就夠了。」

「你老實說，你看上的其實是我的廚藝吧？要是我不會煮菜，你是不是早就把我丟下，一個人回來這裡了？」

他裝出一副為難的樣子，「這個嗎⋯⋯」

「你還需要想？我太受傷了，卡洛斯。」

他低笑出聲，摸摸我的頭，「廚藝只是加分，我哪那麼好收買。」

我把牛排翻了個面，從鍋邊放入奶油和迷迭香。卡洛斯深吸了口氣，發出滿足的嘆息聲。

廚藝替我加了多少分大概還有待考察。

當初他也是看在濃湯的份上才沒發火的。

等主配菜都上桌，卡洛斯熟練地開了紅酒，兩個酒杯斟到四分之一處。他和我碰了杯，發出清脆的聲響，「晚餐辛苦你了，親愛的。」

他的聲音很低也很溫柔，彷彿直接鑽入我耳中，讓我頭皮都有些發麻，胸口燒灼起來。

「吃吧。」我故作平靜地說：「你不是說你餓了？」

他認真地切著牛排，認真地品嘗，光是他享受的表情就能帶給我無比的滿足感。我一邊吃，一邊告訴他今天工作的狀況，其實也沒什麼特別的事情發生，但他沒有打斷我，而是認真地聽我說起在店裡等父母的雙胞胎女孩、戴著藍芽耳機咒罵通話對象的男人，還有忘記帶錢包，結果因為旁人好心替他付帳而哭出來的年輕學生。

「⋯⋯你聽我說這些會不會覺得很無聊啊？」我問，突然意識到他已經有一陣子沒有說話。

「不會，你描述起來都很有趣。」

「真的？」

他揚起眉，「我是那種會顧及別人的心情而說謊的人嗎？」

我忍不住笑了，低頭抿了口酒。

等我們面前的盤子都空了，酒也喝掉了半瓶。他看起來絲毫沒有受到酒精影響，我也只是雙頰微微發熱。液態勇氣，肉品店老闆是這麼說的。我不知道酒精是不是有讓我勇敢一些，我的有恃無恐更多來自於卡洛斯平時的縱容。

「卡洛斯。」

「嗯？」

我垂著眼，拇指摩娑著酒杯的下緣，「我們⋯⋯開始正式交往好不好？」

他的視線沉甸甸地落在我身上，像是帶著實質的溫度和重量。

「你確定？」

我對上他的眼睛，點點頭。

他站起身，把我的椅子轉了九十度面對他，雙手搭在兩邊扶手上，低下頭靠得很近，近得我們彷彿呼吸著對方吐出來的空氣。

「拉維希。」他低聲嘆息，嘴角卻勾著笑，「我親愛的拉維希。」

我抬頭看著他，伸手觸碰他的臉，他額角的傷疤已經幾乎看不見，但手指依舊能感覺到觸感上的差異。

「你答應了？」

他撥開我的頭髮，「嗯。」

「男朋友。」我說，回味了一下不熟悉的稱呼在我舌尖上的重量，「現在你是我的男朋友了！」

嘴角不受控制地勾起，我衝著他露出燦爛的笑容，指尖虛畫著他稜角分明的輪廓。

「開心？」他問，雙眼微彎。

「開心！」我把他的手放在我的胸膛上，「你看我心跳是不是很快？」

心跳重得彷彿要跳出胸腔，呼吸跟著短促起來，平時安安靜靜沉在心底的渴望突然湧現，我身體裡每個細胞都叫囂著想要他。

「我想跟你做愛。」

卡洛斯的笑聲又是驚訝又是縱容，之前在我的世界他拒絕了我，現在他直接欺身把我壓在椅背上親吻。他的唇很軟，就如同他放下防備之後顯露出的心臟，濕軟的舌頭毫不猶豫地分開我的雙唇，探索我的口腔。

他吞下我的呻吟，吞下我在他突然把我抱起來時發出的驚呼。我環著他的脖頸，像是無尾熊一樣攀在他身上，急切地回應他的吻。

「我⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯一直很想要你。」

他無聲的輕笑灑在我的嘴角，健壯的雙臂抱著我的腰部和臀部，腳步穩健地走上樓梯。

「你呢？」我捧著他的臉，認真地看著他的眼睛，「現在心裡沒有顧忌了？」

「我就等著你開口。」

「為什麼？」

「你之前沒有選擇，但你現在有了。」他歪頭蹭了蹭我的手心，「我等你選擇我。」

心口一暖，我再度吻上他的唇。他把我帶到他的臥室裡，小心翼翼地放在床上。

「確定不等你發情期？」

我搖搖頭，「我們第一次，我想在意識清醒的時候。」

我不想因為失控而單方面向他索求，不想在結束之後只記得身體交纏的片段。

***

他雙手伸進我的上衣，彎著腰吻我。我攬著他的脖子把他拉到床上，仰頭歡迎他急切起來的唇舌，因為壓在身上無比真實的重量而感到滿足。

他的手指擦過我的乳尖，我輕顫了下。

「這裡敏感？」他問，拇指指腹開始繞著我的乳頭打轉，低頭隔著衣服布料舔我另一邊的突起。不熟悉的快感讓我呻吟出聲，弓起背想更靠近他的碰觸。

「卡洛斯，衣服——」

他會意地幫我把上衣脫下，指尖劃過我脖子上的傷痕，然後是我身上幾道我自己也不記得來源的疤。

「別擔心。」我說：「我連當時痛不痛都不記得了。」

他微微蹙起眉，一副想找出元兇凌遲處死的模樣。我失笑，把他的注意力拉回我身上。

「你這樣晾著剛出爐的男朋友對嗎？」

「我的錯，這就讓你舒服。」

他溫熱的口腔覆了上來，挑弄著我的乳頭，我忍不住抱住他，一面喘息一面把他拉得更近。

「喜歡？」他抬眼問，「舒服？」

「舒服。」我有些失神地說：「另外一邊也要。」

他訝異地笑出聲，放開我左邊的乳頭，乳尖因為方才的刺激而有些紅腫，還帶著唾液的水光。

「樂意效勞。」他低聲說，由下往上舔過我右邊的胸膛。

我顫抖了下，可以感覺到下身因為動情流出些許體液，快感讓人腦袋發熱，卻不像是發情期那樣強烈到直接將理智都燃盡的狀態。

「卡洛斯。」我拍拍他的肩膀，不是很熟練地解開他襯衫的釦子。布料底下結實的胸膛讓我口乾舌燥，我試探性地碰了下他的肌肉。

他輕笑，脫下上衣直接往地上丟。

我不是沒有看過卡洛斯打赤膊的樣子，但在這樣的距離，在我伸手就能碰到他的情況下，我實在移不開眼。

「我⋯⋯可以舔你嗎？」

「舔哪？」他調侃地問。

「都舔。」我答道，「都想舔。」

他笑出聲，笑得比平時都要開懷，說了聲「好」之後翻身躺下，對我勾勾手指。

我摀著急速跳動的心臟，趴伏在他身上，舔去他胸膛晶亮的汗珠。他腹部的肌肉微微收緊，肌肉線條的變化讓我看得著迷。我抱著他的腰，用舌頭勾勒著他身體的輪廓，他的肚子似乎有點怕癢，在我沿著他腹肌中間的線舔時瑟縮了一下。

我抬頭看著他有點泛紅的臉色，用舌尖戳了下他的肚臍。

短促的笑聲逃出卡洛斯的口中，我咧嘴一笑，在他的腹部落下細密的吻，舌頭舔過他一塊塊腹肌，在肚臍周遭打轉，之後是他肚臍和胯下之間的體毛。

「我們那邊叫這個部位的體毛『寶藏線』。」我說：「你們也是嗎？」

卡洛斯低喘了口氣，「是。」

「看來陽具崇拜我們兩個世界都有，都把陰莖當作寶藏。」

卡洛斯勾起痞氣的笑容，「你呢？驗貨看看你喜不喜歡？」

我臉一熱，突然想起第一次遇到他時看見的光景，那個時候我對他沒有什麼想法，只是好奇地以科學性的眼光衡量他的尺寸，現在就不同了，我對他有了切切實實的慾望。

他的褲襠已經被勃起的陰莖給撐起，我解開他的褲頭，拉下拉鍊。即便還穿著內褲也能看見他挺翹的形狀，我吞了吞口水，隔著布料舔了下。

理所當然地只嚐到布的味道。

我勾住他的內褲往下一拉，他的陰莖便迫不及待地跳了出來，直接擦過我的下巴。我扶著他粗大的柱身，從根部一路舔過陰莖的下緣。

有點鹹。

「你這是地質學家在舔礦石嗎？」卡洛斯語氣無奈地說：「還在想是什麼味道？」

「我就是好奇。」我辯解，又舔了下他的龜頭，「跟皮膚的味道差不多，不過觸感不太一樣。」

他嘆了口氣，臉上卻帶著笑容，「我真沒遇過像你這樣的人。」

我衝著他笑，扶著他的陰莖開始認真舔弄，一面觀察著他的表情，他眼中的熱度和泛紅的臉頰都帶給我無比的成就感。

卡洛斯的氣息粗重起來，灼熱的視線鎖在我身上。我手抓著他陰莖的上半部，拇指在頂端的小孔畫著圈，舌頭舔過他勃發性器上微微凸起的青筋。他嘆息般喊著我的名字，伸手抱著我的頭，溫柔地撫弄我的頭髮。

「這樣舒服嗎？」我問。

「看著你就快射了。」卡洛斯說，聲音低啞。

受到他的反應鼓舞，我學著網路上查到的影片用嘴唇包覆起牙齒，但將嘴巴張到最大也只能勉強容納他的頂端，嘴都痠了也沒讓他射出來，嘴角流出的唾液滴得他整個陰莖都是。

我有點懊惱，色情片裡的人口交起來都是一副游刃有餘的樣子，我卻半根陰莖都吞不下去。

「別急。」卡洛斯說，把我拉了起來，讓我高跪在他面前，胯部對著他的臉，「這次我先來。」

他把我的褲子和內褲一起拉了下來，盯著我裸露出來的陰莖愣了幾秒。

「怎麼了？」我有點不安地問，「Omega平均尺寸本來就小，我這樣很正常。」

「不是因為那個。」他握住我半勃的陰莖，「只是覺得你這邊真漂亮。」

全身的血液彷彿都湧入了我發燙的臉，我真不知道哪來多餘的血可以維持勃起。

「漂、漂亮什麼——」

「形狀好看，顏色也好看。」他一點也不羞赧地說，緩緩含住我的龜頭，「像這樣包住牙齒，保持呼吸，一邊吞嚥一邊含進去。」

炙熱的口腔包覆住我的陰莖，我忍不住呻吟出聲，後頭分泌出更多情動的體液。卡洛斯頓了下，原本只是單純抓著我臀部的手指摸到我的後穴，輕輕一按就陷了進去。

我羞得不敢看卡洛斯的眼睛，他卻騰出一隻手抓著我的下巴，抬起頭看著我，讓我的陰莖滑出他的嘴。

「別擔心。」卡洛斯說：「是你的我都喜歡。」

像是要驗證他所說的話，卡洛斯直接張口把我吞到了底，骨節分明的手指在我體內緩緩抽送。

明明他的手指比我平時用的道具都要細得多，帶給我的滿足感卻是道具比不上的。

「卡洛斯，再多一點——」

他聽話地加了根手指，我撐著他的肩膀，一時之間不知道是要向前深入他口中，還是向後迎向他的手指。他彷彿讀懂了我的兩難，低笑一聲，兩根手指插到最底，在我體內恣意探索。

被碰到生殖腔開口的瞬間，我腳一軟，直接癱倒在他身上。

「這裡就是——」

「生殖腔。」我趴在他的肩頭說，呼吸急促，「發情期才進得去，但是開口的部分⋯⋯很敏感。」

「啊。」他的聲音飽含著情慾，「所以你的體內有不只一個敏感點。」

「對？我以前只有在發情期的時候才會紓解慾望，所以都是直接插進——啊！」

兩根手指輾過我體內閉合的開口，我忍不住叫出聲，聲音丟臉地拔高，讓我有種左鄰右舍都聽見了的錯覺。

「這裡只有我們。」卡洛斯說：「只有我聽得到。」

他放輕力道刮搔著腔口，一陣陣快感讓我全身輕顫，像是溺水的人一樣緊抱著他的背。他輕柔地撫摸我的後腦，安撫般舔著我的腺體。

「卡洛斯、卡洛斯——」

「好濕。」他輕聲說：「在期待我進去嗎？」

我一面喘氣一面點頭，他又加了根手指，慢條斯理地抽送著，飽脹的感覺反而讓我更加渴望他，潤滑的體液都打濕了大腿內側。

「可以——哈啊，可以了。」我艱難地說：「快點進來。」

他壞笑，說了聲：「真沒耐性。」接著伸手從床頭櫃中摸出了保險套。

「其實不用⋯⋯我現在不在發情期，你也進不去生殖腔。」

「假日跟我去研究院做個檢查確認一下。」他回道，右手留在我體內，用牙齒撕開保險套的包裝，套在自己的陰莖上，「這樣也好清理。」

我其實很想讓他射在裡面，但也知道他說的沒錯。

「別一副失望的表情。」他給我一個淺嘗輒止的吻，「如果最後結果沒問題，你要我內射多少次都可以。」

「射多少次。」我嘟嚷，「你是能射幾次？你的構造又不一樣⋯⋯哇啊！」

他抽出手指，翻身把我壓在床上，瞇起眼睛，龜頭抵著我尚未縮緊的穴口，輕易地就插了進去。「不相信我？」

我抽了口氣，感覺他一點一點深入，一點一點填滿我，熱度與觸感與我使用過的道具截然不同，這是個真實存在的人，是我最重要的人。

「卡洛斯。」我伸長雙臂，「我想抱著你。」

「你這個人可真是長在我心軟的點上。」他輕嘆，扶著我的腿彎下腰，讓我們胸膛相貼。我可以感覺到他的身體隨著呼吸起伏，心跳帶來的振動打在我的胸口，彷彿牽引著我的心臟以同樣的步調跳動。

他吻上我的唇，循序漸進但沒有停頓地把自己完全埋入我體內。

「哈啊。」我睜大眼睛盯著他看，眼眶有點刺痛，「都、都進來了？」

「嗯，都進去了。」卡洛斯親了下我的眼角，「又熱又軟，跟你一樣。」

「這是誇讚？」

「當然。」他難得地咧嘴微笑，露出尖尖的虎牙，讓我突然想起他今年其實也才二十六歲。

「你最近都不留鬍子了。」我說，摸了摸他刮得光潔的下巴，「不習慣？」

他揚起眉毛，「你喜歡我留？」

「有點鬍渣⋯⋯滿好的。」我不好意思地低下頭，「會有種皮膚發麻的感覺。」

「好，我以後只修短。」他愉悅地說，下身抽出再挺進，舌頭趁著我抽氣時舔了進來，性器慢慢在我體內抽送著。

我緊抱著他，喉頭發出不熟悉的呻吟，因為他每一次的深入而全身顫抖。

「唔嗯⋯⋯卡洛斯，快一點——」

他把我的腿拉到他肩上，抓著我的腰加速挺進。我無法克制地叫出聲，呻吟因為他的撞擊而斷斷續續，鼻尖聞到的都是屬於他的氣息，沐浴乳混著隱約的汗水味讓我著迷不已。

「舒服？」他舔了下我的耳廓，「要再快一點，還是再重一點？」

「重、重一點。」我抱著他的後腦，咬了他的下巴一口，雙腿纏住他的肩頸，「深一點。」

他輕笑，加大挺進的力度，像是要把囊袋都塞進來一樣奮力抽插著，每次都進到最深處。我忍不住咬住他的脖頸，留下兩排齒痕。

「在標記我？」他禮尚往來地在我的脖子上吸出艷紅的痕跡，但小心避開了我的腺體。

對腺體的外力刺激可能造成發情期提早到來，我不知道他到底多讀了多少關於Omega的生理知識，但他總是處處替我著想。

怎麼會有這樣好的人。

我不知道喜歡要到什麼程度才可以稱之為愛，但也不知道還有什麼詞語可以形容我心中因他而生的渴望，光是看著他都能讓我胸口盈滿熱度。

「卡洛斯。」我說：「我、我可以說我愛你嗎？會太早嗎？」

他怔愣了半晌，動作突然失了章法，在我體內橫衝直撞的陰莖狠狠擦過我的生殖腔口，劇烈的快感讓我尖叫著射了出來，穴口因為高潮而不斷收縮。他悶哼了聲，但沒有停止下身的抽送，激動地吻著我的額頭、眼角、嘴唇，灼熱的呼吸灑在我的臉上。

「你想說什麼都好。」他說：「你想要什麼我都可以給你。」

我攬著他的脖子親吻，勾住他的舌頭。

他射精時發出的呻吟讓我的身體更加燒熱起來，我幾乎可以感覺到他陰莖的脈動，在我體內射出一股股白濁的體液。

可惜戴著套子，我恍惚地想。

「拉維希。」他用氣音說，緩緩抽出射精後軟下來的陰莖，「我愛你。」

我傻傻地看著他，看著他滿溢著柔情的榛色眼睛。我不自覺咧起笑，仰著頭想親他，但因為嘴角不受控制的上揚而無法好好接吻。

他笑了出來，抱著我的頭一陣搓揉，我也不甘示弱地揉亂了他的頭髮。

「像個鳥窩。」他說。

我皺皺鼻子，「你像刺蝟。」

「哦？像刺蝟是吧。」他一頭往我肩窩鑽，偏硬的頭髮搔得我大笑出聲。

和他在一起的感覺美好得像是場夢。

***

「卡洛斯。」

「嗯？」

「我好像越是開心，就越容易有種自己會消失不見的感覺。」

我們躺在主臥室的床上，他習慣性地從身後抱著我，掌心貼著我的胸口，唇貼著我的腺體，像是本能地知道這樣的姿勢能讓我感到安心。

「不會的，我抱著你。」

「如果有天我被你的世界丟回我的世界呢？」

「我再把你拐回來。」他理所當然地回道，「第二次不會再讓你久等。」

我拉起他貼在我胸口上的手，親了下他的指尖。

「別擔心。」他低聲說，扣住我的手，「我們一起把這裡變成你的世界，這樣你就不會害怕了。」

我抓緊他的手，回過頭吻他，他張嘴讓我主導這個吻，我們的口中是同樣的牙膏氣味。

「卡洛斯。」

「嗯。」

「大學課程是不是可以開放旁聽？」

「可以。」他的語氣一點也不意外，「你對什麼課程有興趣？」

「性別研究的東西我都覺得很有趣。」我往他的方向靠得更近了些，「還有計算機科學、神經科學跟創意寫作。」

他低笑，「你的興趣可真廣泛。」

我轉頭看了他一眼，「很奇怪嗎？」

「不，這樣很好。」他親了下我的耳朵，「我之前看過你的書櫃，裡面什麼書都有，而且看起來都被翻過很多次。」

「我先開始自學程式設計好了，學好了可以開始養家活口。」

他悶笑著回應：「好，明天我們去買一台筆電給你用。」

「我也可以開始寫點東西。」我若有所思地輕哼，「你知道非虛構創意寫作嗎？就是一些個人經驗的散文，之前約瑟夫——就是我跟你提到過的大學教授——推薦了幾篇文章給我看，有一篇關於家暴的散文寫得特別好，我差點看哭了⋯⋯」

他安靜地聽我說起我讀過的散文，聽我敘述十一年間我為了宣洩情緒寫過又銷毀的文字，一語不發地拉起我的手，親了下我手腕上消不去的那道傷疤。

「你呢？」我打斷自己，「你想要什麼，卡洛斯？我能為你做什麼嗎？」

他想了想，「之後陪我回老家？我不喜歡那裡，但我想讓你看看我長大的地方。」

我彎彎唇，把他的手放回我的胸口上，「好，我跟你回去。」

我聽著他平穩的呼吸聲墜入了夢鄉。夢裡沒有他，但我知道他在現實中等我。


	4. 發情期生存守則

在今天之前，如果有人問我發情期最重要的是什麼，我會回答：水、食物、按摩棒。

今天之後如果有人問我同樣的問題，我會回答：水、食物、更多的水，還有毛巾。

有人說Omega是水做的，但我沒有想過原來他們指的不是愛哭，而是發情期的時候一碰就濕。我也沒想過自己的身體竟然能分泌這麼多體液，把我身下墊著的浴巾弄得一片狼藉。

「卡洛斯、卡洛斯——」

他含了些水直接餵進我口中，三根手指在我體內進進出出，每次抽出都會帶出一股黏滑的體液。舒服嗎？他在我耳邊低語，帶著顆粒感的嗓音彷彿勾動著我的心臟，我緊抱住他，控制不住自己不斷拔高的呻吟。

第一天都還沒結束，我就覺得自己快要死了。

爽死的。

***

發情期到來之前我和卡洛斯去了幾次研究院，研究人員雖然很想做其他測試，但在卡洛斯冷冰冰的瞪視下，沒有人有足夠的勇氣堅持。

我不確定自己希望得到什麼結果，就和許多Omega一樣，我想像過有一天會有自己的孩子——不是因為特別想要，而是覺得理所當然——但在性成熟之後，我只擔憂如果有一天我有了後代，他不是和我有同樣的生理缺陷，就是會和其他人一樣排斥我。

然後我不再想像自己有一天會有自己的孩子。

然後我開始覺得自己會孤身一個人直到死去。

然後我遇到了卡洛斯。

「緊張嗎？」卡洛斯問，同時牽起我的手，像是已經做過上萬遍一般讓我們十指交扣，輕輕捏了一下。

「也還好。我⋯⋯怎麼樣都沒問題的。」

我們把海森堡留在門外，一起走進伊蓮的辦公室。今天的她看起來如往常一般精明幹練，白袍沒有一點污漬或皺褶。

她是研究院最後推出來幫我們做檢查和試驗的人，就其他人的說法是因為伊蓮有一對鋼做的睪丸（就是膽子很大的意思，卡洛斯解釋，別問我為什麼睪丸代表勇氣。）只有她能以平常心面對卡洛斯偶爾爆發的脾氣，甚至還能回嘴幾句。

我不是很能理解他們為什麼這麼怕卡洛斯。

「怎麼樣？」卡洛斯問，替我拉開椅子，「結果出來了？」

「午安。」伊蓮說：「結果出來了，你們不用擔心懷孕的問題。」

我吐出一口長氣，像是放下了心中的大石頭，同時卻感覺到些許失望的重量。

「不是因為你們個人的問題。」伊蓮接著解釋，「而是另一個地球的人類與我們這個世界的人類存在配子隔離，根本無法形成受精卵，你們再怎麼做都做不出人命。」

雖然只和她說過幾句話，我已經習慣了她直白的說話方式。

「其他呢？」卡洛斯追問，「會不會有健康的問題？」

伊蓮搖搖頭，「他生殖腔的酸鹼值比陰道平均的酸鹼值要低一點，感染的機率也比一般生理女性低，除非你的精液突然變異成強鹼，不然內射風險並不高。」

「那反過來呢？」我問，「我⋯⋯會對他有不良影響嗎？」

伊蓮微微勾起唇角，「不會，你體內又不是強酸，他唯一要注意的就是自己的體力和庫存問題。」

「這就不在你的職責範圍了。」卡洛斯拋給伊蓮一個不善的眼神，「還有什麼要注意的？沒有的話我們要走了。」

伊蓮的表情變得溫和了些，「拉維希血紅素偏低，有點缺鐵，你們飲食稍微注意一下，下個月回來複檢。」

「謝謝妳。」我對她笑了笑。「辛苦妳了。」

伊蓮擺擺手，「祝你們發情期愉快。」

卡洛斯丟下一句「謝謝」之後拉著我出門。

我彎腰摸了摸等在門前的海森堡，一時之間不是很確定自己該說什麼。

「失望嗎？」卡洛斯問。

我頓了一下，搖搖頭。

「這樣比較好。」我說，之後改正了自己的說詞，「這樣很好。」

我對上他審視的目光，看著他銳利的雙眼柔和起來。

「我只要你開心。」他說，拍了拍我的頭。

***

我已經自己度過了無數個發情期，有過兩次經驗的他也很快學到了需要做什麼準備，但我和他都不確定他會需要什麼，所以就出現了這樣的對話：

「你買這麼多香蕉做什麼？」

「快速補充體力？我以前跟監都靠香蕉過活。」

還有：

「⋯⋯你應該不需要補這個吧？」

「我也覺得不用⋯⋯但預防萬一。」

以及：

「這、這是陰莖環？」

「哦？你認得出來啊？」

「為什麼要——」

「我對自己還是有點自知之明的，射一整天可以，連續三天一直射⋯⋯我還真做不到。」

雖然有點羞恥，但能和他一起為了發情期做準備，讓我長年以來對自己生理反應的焦慮和反感都減輕了許多。

他已經看過我最為羞恥的模樣，但他還是愛我。

卡洛斯愛我。

「怎麼了，笑成這個樣子。」他湊到我身邊問，手指伸進鍋子裡沾了點肉醬偷試味道。我斜了他一眼，好笑地用手肘撞了下他的腰。

「才剛吃完晚餐，你怎麼還餓啊？」

他誇張地嘆口氣，「誰叫你煮什麼都這麼香？」

我哼笑，轉過頭親了他一下。他把我轉了半圈壓在流理檯邊親吻，順手關上了爐火。

卡洛斯很喜歡接吻。

雖然他沒有明說，但他沒事就會湊過來吻我，有時候是不帶慾望的輕啄，有時候是熱烈的深吻，做愛時也喜歡吻著我進入。

我沒有抱怨的意思，畢竟我也喜歡和他接吻的感覺。

「想要了？」我問。

「嗯。」卡洛斯蹭了蹭我的肩膀，「不過還是等明天好了。」

我咧開嘴，「怕自己額度不夠？」

他咬了下我的耳垂，「別挑釁我，這次按摩棒可是在我手上。」

想到明天我就忍不住紅了臉，我和他已經做過不少次愛，但我知道發情時的自己有多麼索求無度。

我不確定他的加入是否會讓我更加失控。

「卡洛斯。」我遲疑地開口，「如果我強迫你做你不想做的事情——我知道我力氣沒有你大，但如果我用其他方式逼你——」

「你強迫不了。」卡洛斯插話，「沒有人能強迫我做我不想做的事情，只是面對你，我什麼都想做。」

他的語氣是如此理所當然，彷彿這是如同地球是圓的一般不證自明的真理，讓我無法不相信他。何況從我們認識以來，他還沒對我說過一句謊話。

「好。」我說：「我們說好了。」

他親了下我的額頭，反問：「你呢？你希望我做什麼，不要做什麼？」

我頓了頓，「接下來三天我大概什麼都不會拒絕。」

「所以才要事先問你，我不希望你事後想起來不開心。」

認識他沒多久我就知道他是個細心的人，但他的體貼仍舊經常超出我的預期。

「我晚點寫給你。」我說，摸了摸發燙的臉頰，「謝謝你，卡洛斯。」

「謝什麼？你再為了這種事情謝我，我就——」

他停了幾秒，似乎是想不到適當的懲罰。

我悶笑，「就——？」

「——我就拉著你買衣服。」卡洛斯說：「買個三大袋，然後再買一袋新鞋子給你。」

「你這算哪門子懲罰啊？」我哭笑不得地說。

他嘆口氣，「我原本想說我就一天不親你，但這樣就罰到我自己了。」

最近我經常有種他越來越可愛的感覺，不過我每次說他可愛，他都一副不可置信的樣子。

「我知道你的意思，但我不是見外，我就是開心。」

「那你別說謝謝。」他抱著我的腰，把我拉得更近了點，「改說『我愛你，親愛的。』」

我噗哧笑出聲，伸手摸他下巴上的鬍渣。

「好。」我說：「我愛你，親愛的。」

他彎起唇，低頭繼續吻我。

***

「緊張？」

我正要搖頭，但在他的目光下改為點頭，「有一點。」

昏暗的房間裡我只能看見他大致的輪廓，他把手蓋在我的脖子上，拇指沿著我的下巴游移。

「沒事的。」他說：「我也算是有兩次經驗了，我可以照顧好你。」

「我不是擔心你照顧不好我。」

他應了聲，按了按我的後頸。

「我還沒跟你說過這件事。」我說：「其實⋯⋯我又想起了一點關於實驗室的事，我某次逃跑之後發生的事情。」

他的手頓了下，改為貼在我背上，把我拉近了一點。

「我被打了強制發情的藥，跟幾個Alpha一起被關在玻璃隔間裡。」感受到卡洛斯的緊繃，我連忙解釋：「不用擔心，他們手腳都被銬著，碰不到我的，實驗室的人只是想讓我看到我的費洛蒙對其他人的影響。」

「只是？」他咬牙切齒地說：「在他們被自己炸死之前我就該多揍他們幾下。」

我失笑，拍拍他的胸口，被他一把抓住手，輕柔地吻了下手背。

「⋯⋯總之我在所有人面前發情了。」我說：「我沒有看過那麼多Alpha急著想逃離一個Omega的樣子，其他人則是用想殺死我的目光盯著我，那時候我是真的、真的很討厭身為Omega的自己。」

我頓了下，「其實之後有好一陣子也是。」

他深吸了口氣，輕輕碰了下我脖子上現在已經不太明顯的傷疤，「這裡？」

「我腦袋不清楚的時候自己傷的，大概是想把腺體直接摳出來吧，不過當然是做不到。」

「操。」卡洛斯罵出聲，「那群狗娘養——他媽——天殺的垃圾。」

「對不起啊。」我用輕鬆的語氣說：「我好像不該在這個時候說這種事情，是不是很掃興？」

他摀住我的嘴巴，惡狠狠地說：「不准道歉。」

好久沒有聽到他用這樣的語氣對我說話，我突然有點不合時宜的懷念。

「永遠也不要為了這種事情向我道歉。」他沉沉地說：「沒有什麼該不該，你隨時想跟我說什麼都可以。」

我眨眨眼，對他點了點頭。

他鬆開手，緩緩吐出一口長氣。

「那這個時候我該說什麼？」我開玩笑地說，試著讓氣氛輕鬆點，「一樣說『我愛你，親愛的』？」

他哼笑，雙臂攬著我的腰，緊緊抱住我。

這個小鎮的夜晚平時一直很安靜，外頭車輛不多，住家之間的距離也沒有近到能聽見鄰居的動靜。有那麼好半晌，我只能聽見卡洛斯刻意平緩下來的呼吸，還有我們皮膚摩擦發出的細微聲響。

「我會對你很好、很好的。」卡洛斯突然說：「相信我。」

我閉上眼，耳朵貼在他的胸口上，聽著他規律的心跳。

「我一直都很相信你。」

***

卡洛斯認真起來有點嚇人。

他彷彿把滿足我的慾望當成了自己的任務，我已經數不清自己高潮了幾次。

腦袋一片混沌，只想著更多、更快、更深。我騎在卡洛斯的大腿上扭動著腰，完全依循著本能在追求快感。

「哈、哈啊，卡洛斯，幫我，重一點，再重一點——」

他似乎是罵了粗口，抱著我的臀部奮力地挺動，在我的生殖腔中快速抽插，劇烈的快感讓我全身顫抖，腳趾都控制不住地蜷曲起來。

「拉維希。」他右臂緊箍住我的腰，低頭含住我的脖頸用力吸吮，同時將陰莖送到最深處。我忍不住咬了他的肩膀一口，用力得足以留下齒痕。

體內的甬道因為快感而緊縮，逼得他也呻吟出聲。我緊抱住他，陰莖徒勞地抽動著，已經射不出精液，後穴卻再度分泌出潤滑用的體液。

Omega的身體就是如此貪婪。

發情的時候，沒有Omega能抵抗自己的慾望。

「噓——」卡洛斯輕咬了下我的耳垂，「讓我取悅你，你只要感受我就好。」

他左手揉捏我的乳尖，右手撐著我的臀部，退到只剩龜頭在我的生殖腔中進出，不斷刺激著腔口，密集的快感讓我幾乎喘不過氣。

「這裡只有在發情期會打開，但你讓我進來不是因為發情期。」他低頭含住我被冷落的左邊乳頭，陰莖突然抽出我的生殖腔、抽出我的身體，我忍不住發出不滿的抗議聲，渴望著他的熱度。

「你想要我不是因為你是Omega，而是因為你是你，我是我。」

「卡洛斯——」

他翻了個身把我壓在床上，一次插入到最深處。我尖叫出聲，雙腿夾住他的腰部。

「你有控制權，拉維希。」他低喘著氣，「你選擇讓我陪你，讓我滿足你，讓我——」

他急促地抽插了幾下，呻吟著在我體內射了出來，溫熱的精液灌進我的生殖腔中。

「這樣填滿你。」

我伸手抱住他的肩膀，把他拉到我脖頸邊，他會意地咬住我的腺體，比我要健壯許多的身體貼在我身上，彷彿與他合而為一的感覺讓我滿足地嘆了口氣。

他無法真正標記我，但這樣也就足夠了。

「卡洛斯。」我的聲音有點嘶啞，身體仍未從剛才的高潮恢復過來，「先不要出去，吻我。」

他低頭吻上我的唇，溫柔地輕吮，雙手輕輕捧著我的臉。

我慢慢放鬆下來，大腦也清醒了許多，身體不再叫囂著渴望侵入，只是心仍舊想要親近他。

「還好嗎？」他問。

我點點頭，對他笑了笑，「嚇到沒？這才第一天而已。」

「嚇到？」他歪起唇，雙眼微瞇，「我興奮都來不及。」

玩心一起，我忍不住問他：「哦？那你是喜歡跟發情期的我做愛，還是平時的我？」

「這什麼問題？」他莞爾，撥開我汗濕而黏在前額的頭髮，「只要是你我都喜歡，只是這樣一天下來我有點餓。」

他頓了幾秒，「肚子餓的餓。」

我噴笑，用鼻頭蹭了蹭他的臉頰，接著把臉埋進他肩窩，深吸了口氣。

雖然不明顯，但他身上也有獨屬於他的氣味，混合著與我同一款的沐浴乳，還有些許汗味。

「我也餓了。」我拍拍他的後腰，「不過我們得先沖個澡。」

「我幫你清理。」卡洛斯說。

其實不把他的精液從我生殖腔裡清出來也不會怎麼樣，但卡洛斯對我的健康有點過度緊張。

「還是保險一點好，要是生病了怎麼辦？」

「卡洛斯，我沒那麼脆弱。」

「是人都會生病。」卡洛斯搖搖頭，「等我進一步確認伊蓮可以信任，我再找她替你定期檢查。」

在他的堅持下，我壓抑著羞臊，扶著牆壁讓他替我把精液清了出來。

他的手指好長，我有點恍惚地想。

***

第二天早上，卡洛斯直接在床上鋪了塑膠布，我轉頭瞪他，張嘴卻說不出反對的話。

雖然覺得有點丟臉，但按照昨天的情況，幾條浴巾確實不夠。

「好了。」他用哄小孩的語氣說，把我推到床上，「明天還有一天，今天就委屈你一下。」

我輕哼，捏了下他結實的臀部，把他的睡褲直接脫了下來。

「等等，親愛的。」他在我握住他的陰莖時發出一聲低吟，「我不是Alpha，我得分配一下體力——」

「我要把你弄得比我還濕！」想了想覺得不大可能，我改口：「弄得跟我一樣濕！」

他低笑出聲，任由我把他拉到床上，讓他面朝上躺好。

聽說Omega在發情期的時候沒有什麼嘔吐反射。

「你——你別太急——哈啊！」

⋯⋯傳聞是真的。

我把他的性器吞到了底，鼻頭碰到他鼠蹊部的陰毛，聞起來很乾淨。整個口腔被填滿的感覺意外地好，我的身體熱了起來，後穴也開始分泌潤滑的體液。

「你真是——老天啊，拉維希。」他抽了口氣，愛憐地碰了下我的臉，「轉過來，我也幫你。」

我撐著他的大腿轉了個身，低頭繼續吞吐他的勃起。他拉著我的大腿讓我翹起臀部，舌頭先是舔去我大腿內側沾上的體液，輕咬了下我的臀肉，最後來到我的穴口。

等他把舌頭插進來，我已經沒了理智。

口中鹹澀的味道讓我著迷，在我體內戳刺的舌頭則讓我身體的渴望更加強烈，我閉上眼睛，認真舔弄他的性器，讓他的粗大堵住我忍不住發出的呻吟，他已經很熟悉我的身體，手指輕易找到我體內的腔口，慢條斯理地來回輾磨，粗重的呼吸灑在我敏感的皮膚上。

這不只是我的發情期，我發熱的大腦突然意識到，這是我們一起度過的發情期，不只是他在滿足我比平時都要強的欲望，我也能給他我平時無法給他的快感。

「你可以盡量動。」我說：「我沒問題的。」

我再度吞下他的性器，拍拍他的大腿。

他先是試探性地在我口中抽送，確認我沒有什麼不良反應之後才開始加速挺動下身，我張著嘴任他深入我的喉頭，他斷斷續續的呻吟聲讓我感到無比滿足。

「拉維希，這樣我會——」

我抓著他的臀部把他吞得更深，他的性器在我口中抽動了一次、兩次，一股股精液射了出來，我直接嚥了下去。

我一讓他軟下來的性器滑出口中，他的手指就狠狠地輾過我的腔口。

「哈啊！」我癱在他的身上，臀部因為被他固定著而高高翹起，他不斷用手指刺激著我的生殖腔，舌尖繞著我不斷收縮的穴口畫圈。

「啊、哈⋯⋯卡洛斯，別再逗我了——」

「我怎麼捨得逗你？」他說，卻壞心地把手指拔了出來，只用舌頭來回舔弄我的後穴。

「卡洛斯——」

「來了，親愛的。」他親了下我的大腿根，之後不帶熱度的按摩棒抵住我的穴口，輕易地陷入我體內，被我飢渴的生殖腔給吸了進去。

「我想要你。」我說，語氣不自覺帶著點委屈，「不是按摩棒。」

「你知道我沒辦法。」他安撫地按了按我的大腿，「明天我就不用這個了，一整天都由我來。」

我含糊地應了聲，在他的下腹印上一吻，後知後覺地意識到自己說了什麼。

「我現在腦袋不清楚，你不要當真。」我說：「只要你陪著我，我就很滿足了。」

「我知道。」他拿著按摩棒的手很穩，一面親吻我的大腿，一面用道具在我體內抽插著。「我知道的。」

我對時間的概念又模糊了起來，高潮的一秒彷彿無限拉長，接下來幾個小時卻又在不知不覺中度過。我沒有成功讓卡洛斯變得和我一樣溼，但他確實出了不少汗，身上也沾滿了我的體液。

染上了我的氣味。

等這一波情潮過去，他就像我第一次發情期時那樣在門口擺了張小桌子，把熱好的食物帶到二樓，身後跟著不斷甩著尾巴的海森堡。我裹著浴袍靠在門邊，雙手捧著碗小口喝湯，對海森堡揮揮手，讓她趴在我腿上，感覺整個人都溫暖了起來。

「還是這麼容易滿足。」卡洛斯說，臉上沒有明顯的笑容，聲音卻帶著笑意，「你可以再貪心一點。」

「我這樣還不夠貪心嗎？」我歪頭問，「我已經得到了這麼多，我還能要什麼？」

「我也不知道。」他伸手撥了下我的瀏海，「但我都想給你。」

「那以後我叫你唱歌給我聽，你也願意唱嗎？」

他無奈一笑，拍了下我的額頭。「你這樣不是折磨自己嗎？」

「哪會，聽你唱歌多好玩啊。」

「好好好，你開心就好。」

當天晚上他在我的央求下唱了搖籃曲，雖然唱得不成曲調，但低低的聲音讓我覺得十分安心。

「晚安。」他低聲說，溫暖的胸膛貼著我的背，「祝你好夢。」

***

隔天醒來的時候他已經埋在我體內。

「卡、卡洛斯？」

我不知道他是怎麼在不把我弄醒的狀況下進來的，一手圈著我的陰莖，一手逗弄我的乳頭，下身不疾不徐地挺動著。

「早安。」他的唇貼在我的後頸上細細舔吻，「睡得好嗎？有沒有做夢？」

「睡⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯睡得很好，沒有做夢。」我忍不住自己揉捏另一邊的乳尖，他輕笑出聲，拇指在我的勃起頂端畫圈。

「可惜。」他低聲說：「我還以為你夢到我了，一大早就往我這裡蹭。」

我整張臉發燙起來，下意識地退開，結果他追著我插得更深，拇指和食指捏住我的乳尖，粗糙的指腹讓我全身顫抖了下。

「我被你蹭硬了，原本想先把你叫醒，但你蹭著蹭著就濕了，還自己把我吸了進去。」

他咬了下我的耳垂，「我差點直接射出來。」

「我——」

「我很驚喜，拉維希。」他在我能胡思亂想之前打斷我，「我很開心你想要我。」

他總是在我釐清自己的想法之前就回答了我的問題。

我轉過頭吻他，深入他口中舔過他敏感的牙齦，他抽了口氣，下身一挺，整個性器沒入我體內，直到我們的身體緊緊相貼。

我愛你，他輕聲說，像是要把這三個字烙在我身上一樣，雙唇貼著我的皮膚一次次複述，下身不斷挺進到最深處，像是他如同我渴望他那樣渴望我，像是要把我心中最後一點冰冷都驅散。

在這種熱度的包圍下，我早已想不起獨自一人在冰天雪地裡生活的感覺。

「哈、哈啊⋯⋯我也是⋯⋯啊——！」

他的節奏急躁起來，大開大闔地抽插著，輾磨著我的生殖腔，雙手貼著我的胸口肆意揉捏。我不自覺弓起身，頭向後枕在他的肩上，被他叼住了耳朵。

「別擔心，拉維希，你嚇不走我的。」

我驚訝地笑出聲，「你又在讀我的心。」

「說了我沒有超能力。」他的笑聲在胸腔中震盪著，「我只是——」

他把我的頭轉過來，親了下我的眼角，「認真在看著你。」

我笑瞇了眼，還沒說出口的回應因為他的動作而化成破碎的呻吟，被他貼上來的唇吞了下去。在這個距離我的眼睛難以聚焦，但我可以想像他根根分明的睫毛，還有因為情慾而微微放大的瞳孔，讓他榛色的虹膜變得幽深。

如他昨天所承諾的，今天他沒有用上道具。

射了之後就改用手指填滿我，等休息足夠之後再插進來，到了晚上他的指腹都起了皺褶，讓我有點無法直視他的眼睛。

「看哪裡呢？現在和你做愛的人是誰，嗯？」

我瞪了他一眼，拍開他湊到我眼前起皺的手，惹得他大笑出聲，帶著平時少有的開懷。

「差不多了？」他問，雙手搭在我的腰上，稍微挺動下身，些許精液混著我的體液流了出來。

「嗯。」我低著頭說，體內滿滿的都是他的精液，讓我又是害臊又是滿足。「我渴了。」

「好，我們去裝水。」他沒有拔出來，就這樣抱著我起身。重力讓我又將他吞得更深了一些，我驚叫出聲，連忙抱緊他的肩膀。

我忿忿地捶了他一下，他誇張地「嘶」了聲，但完全沒有停頓地繼續往房門走。

「你——你不是要這樣走到樓下吧？」

他挑起眉，「如果我說是呢？」

「那你好歹也遮一下。」我緊張地說：「海森堡看到怎麼辦？」

他愣了幾秒，像是沒有預期到我的答案，隨後抵著我的額頭大笑起來。

「我房間裡還有水。」他在笑聲之間解釋，「放心，沒有帶壞海森堡的意思。」

突然意識到他在笑什麼，我咬了他的鼻頭一口，把臉埋進他肩窩。

「你怎麼這麼可愛？」

「你才可愛。」

「好，我和你都可愛。」他順著我的話說，突然加快了腳步，下身隨著他的動作挺進，讓我忍不住呻吟出聲。

壞心眼，我在心裡偷罵，卻壓抑不住自己上揚的嘴角。

「來，水。」他把放了根吸管的水杯遞到我唇邊，顯然是他事先為我準備好的。我喝了半杯，含住一口水，之後吻上他的唇餵進他口中。

因為有些不熟練而漏了一些，從他的嘴角流下，但起碼不是全部漏出來。

「不准笑。」我伸手捏住他的嘴唇。

他絲毫沒有掙扎，一臉無辜地看著我，嘴巴卻被我捏成了鴨子嘴，結果我自己笑了出來。

「今天最後一次。」我放開他的嘴巴，雙手捧著他的臉，「做完就下樓吃晚餐。」

「都聽你的。」他彎起笑，轉身讓我背抵著牆壁。

結果我們又過了半個小時才下樓。

***

原本卡洛斯想替我請假，但我覺得自己身體沒什麼問題，所以隔天還是去了咖啡廳上班。

一走進門我就後悔了。

艾利爾的眼睛亮得可怕。

「拉維希，你知道自己現在是什麼樣子嗎？」他說，臉上帶著揶揄的笑容，「被大幹過一場的樣子。」

「艾利爾！」我下意識地摸了下脖子，「我、我明明檢查過，露出來的地方又沒有吻痕——」

「你太年輕了。」他拍拍我的肩膀，「你簡直整個人都在發光，連我這個純零看了都心癢，還好大家都知道你男人是誰，沒有人敢招惹你。」

「發、發什麼光？」我支支吾吾地問，完全無法理解他到底注意到了什麼。

「這個我實在無法用語言形容出來。」艾利爾搖搖頭，「我原本還擔心你請假是因為生病，沒想到——唉，我太久沒做愛了。」

「⋯⋯真的很明顯嗎？客人看得出來嗎？」

「這個嗎，直男也許看不出來？」

我摀著臉呻吟了聲，「我走了，你替我跟老闆請假，就說我發燒了。」

「唉呀，你別這麼害羞啊！」艾利爾在我身後喊，「大家只會羨慕你！真的！」

我領著海森堡快步離開，結果就在停車場看見了卡洛斯不知道為什麼還沒開走的車，他匆忙打開車門，一臉擔心。

「怎麼了？不舒服？」

「卡洛斯！」我用頭撞了下他的胸口，「艾利爾他一眼就看出來我三天都在做愛了！」

他頓了一下，「啊？」

我抬起頭對上他的視線，「你怎麼不提醒我？這樣我就不出門了。」

「不是，我沒注意到你有什麼不一樣啊。」他好笑地說：「你走路姿勢也很正常，脖子上也沒有吻痕。」

「對吧！我也是這麼說的，但艾利爾說我看起來在發光，昭告大眾——」我抬起雙手比了對引號，「『我被大幹了一場』的光。」

卡洛斯嗆了一下，「他說話真是——」

「在另一個世界我們是可以用聞的聞出來，難道你們也有這種能力？」我不解地問，「但是你又說你看不出來，難道因為你是一號？可是一號零號只是個人選擇不是嗎？你們的身體構造又沒有什麼不同，性向也跟生理功能沒有關係——」

「你冷靜點。」他失笑，「也許是因為在我眼中，你一直都在發光？」

我突然就忘了自己想說什麼，怔怔地看著他。

「你——」我小聲地說：「我認真在問你問題，你突然說什麼情話。」

「我很認真在回答啊。」他一臉正經，「因為我一直都覺得你在發光，一直都想要你，所以你光變強了我才會發現不了。」

我皺起鼻子，「胡說八道。」

他低頭親了下我不知道什麼時候彎起的嘴角。

「想回家？我可以載你回去。」

我想了想，最後搖搖頭，「沒關係，我身體真的沒有不舒服，其他人看出來⋯⋯就看出來吧。」

我拍拍發燙的臉，「反正大家都知道我對象是誰，我跟我男人做愛又不犯法。」

「哦？你男人？」他勾起我的下巴，臉湊得很近，「原來你在背後都這樣叫我？」

「都是被艾利爾傳染的。」我撇撇嘴，「難道你不是？」

他低笑出聲，「是，我是，你也是我男人。」

我咬了他的脖子一口，一把推開他，回頭往咖啡廳的方向跑，試著忽略站在門邊的艾利爾八卦的視線。

「拉維希！」卡洛斯突然喊出聲，我停下腳步回頭看他，他臉上飛揚的神情讓他看起來小了幾歲，我忍不住跟著笑了起來。

愛你。他用口型無聲地說，難得幼稚地用雙手比了個愛心。

我笑彎了腰，對他喊了聲「路上小心」。

接下來一整天，我的嘴角怎麼壓都壓不下來。


	5. 回憶公路

「方向盤打直，退後、退後，往左打⋯⋯好！」

一直到車子停妥之後我才吐出剛才不自覺屏住的氣息，踩著煞車的腳有點僵硬。

高中的時候我曾經學過開車，不過那時也沒有太多練習的機會，之後又有太長一段空窗期。雖然不至於連怎麼前進轉彎都忘記，但停車就成了大問題。

「好像有點太外面了？」我解開安全帶，手撐著卡洛斯的膝蓋從副駕的窗戶看出去，「真的太外面了。」

「總比把籬笆撞倒好啊。」卡洛斯咧嘴說。我惱羞地瞪了他一眼。

第一次練習平行停車的時候我不小心退得太快，撞倒了門口一片籬笆，卡洛斯雖然極力控制自己的表情，但我看他一眼就知道他在忍笑。

「上次差點把糖加進煮義大利麵的水的是誰？」

「是我、是我。」卡洛斯笑了起來，伸手揉了揉我的頭髮，「你的駕駛技術比我的廚藝好多了。」

他一摸我的頭我就控制不了自己嘴角的上揚，我戳了下他的腰。

「那這次讓我幫忙開車吧？至少幫你開個三分之一的路程也好。」

暑假的時間大學城裡的人少了不少，咖啡廳人手需求也沒那麼多，老闆讓我請了六天的假，加上星期日就有七天，卡洛斯則是配合我的時間跟研究院要了七天假期。之前和卡洛斯說好要跟他一起回他老家，距離這裡有大概十八個小時左右的車程。

我們不是坐不起飛機，但海森堡體型太大，真要帶著他走就要進貨艙，我實在不放心；要我跟他分開一整個星期，我暫時又做不到。

我不想造成卡洛斯的麻煩，但他只是用他一貫的威脅方式，說我如果再跟他客氣，他就要帶著我去買六大袋衣服。

每次他用這個威脅，數字就會上漲一些，再過半年他就要買二十袋衣服給我了。

「到時候看路況。」卡洛斯說：「好開的地方我就讓你幫我開。」

「到時候你不要說都不好開。」

卡洛斯輕笑，「好，我答應你。」

打開家門的時候海森堡就坐在門口迎接我們，我蹲下身，伸手抱住她的脖子。

「我們回來了。明天要出遠門，興不興奮？」

海森堡叫了聲，湊過來舔我的臉。我笑出聲，把她背上的毛揉得一團亂。

「我有時候真懷疑她是不是聽得懂人話。」卡洛斯彎腰摸了摸海森堡的頭。

「當然聽不懂。」我說：「但我們心靈相通。」

「那我是不是該緊張一下？如果我和她同時掉進河裡，你是不是會選擇救她？」

「我跟海森堡都不會游泳啊。」我好笑地說：「所以得靠你把她救上岸。」

卡洛斯「嘖」了聲，「改天教你們游泳，不然我不在了怎麼辦。」

我知道他只是隨口說說，但我的心口還是抽了下，不願想像一個沒有他的世界。無論我是掉進河裡、迷失在山上、還是被遺落在另一個地球，我總是覺得他會用最短的時間趕到我身邊。

我知道這樣依賴的心態不健康，但無論他還是海森堡，都是我現在不能失去的。

「怎麼啦？」他蹲下身，勾著我的下巴讓我看著他，「突然這麼安靜。」

我抓住他的手腕，用臉蹭他的掌心。

「紐奧良怎麼樣？」我問，「你常回去嗎？」

「天氣很差，治安不好，到處都是觀光客。」卡洛斯說：「我好幾年沒回去了。」

我噗哧一聲，「就沒有什麼好的地方？」

「食物不錯？」卡洛斯聳聳肩，「我的看法不太公正，也許你會喜歡吧。」

我伸手碰他臉上的鬍渣，湊上前親了他一下。他順著我抽回身的動作挪動身體，雙手捧著我的臉延續這個吻。

大多時候他的吻都很溫和，幾乎可以說是慵懶，像是我們有一輩子的時間這樣親近。

這次打斷我們的是不甘寂寞的海森堡，她十分公平地先用濕潤的鼻子蹭我的脖子，之後舔了舔卡洛斯的下巴。

「傻女孩，怎麼這麼不會看氣氛？」卡洛斯嘆口氣，把海森堡抱起來放在腿上，「看來我們接下來七天是做不了愛了，除非我們幫她也訂個房間。」

我拍拍燒熱的臉，撞了下他的肩膀。

「她看得到的地方本來就不能做。」我說，頓了幾秒，「⋯⋯不是還有浴室嗎？」

卡洛斯挑起眉，歪起意味深長的壞笑。

***

我們出發的時候天才剛亮沒多久，卡洛斯一面開車一面跟我解釋開州際高速公路的時候要注意什麼，動作熟練又順暢，讓我忍不住看得入迷。

「開這種路段記得小心貨車，他們大多都是開長途的，有些疲勞駕駛很嚴重，所以——」卡洛斯停止解釋，好笑地問：「你有在聽我說話嗎，親愛的？」

我眨眨眼，回過神來，「用切換車道加速，看後照鏡進高速公路，最好走中間車道，小心疲勞駕駛的卡車。」

卡洛斯悶笑，「一心兩用很厲害嘛。」

我在大學旁聽學得最好的就是一心兩用。

其實也不是教授課上得不好，只是很多內容都是書上已經有的。我疑惑地問卡洛斯為什麼大家不先預習的時候，他用一言難盡的眼神看著我，拍拍我的肩膀，說：「還好你沒有念這裡的高中，不然你肯定會被排擠。」

他接下來花了半個小時的時間跟我描述美國高中複雜難解的小團體政治，從學校裡的風雲人物到運動員到書呆子到格格不入的「異類」，還有自成一國的有色人種和LGBT族群。我們那邊大家基本上是依性別分成幾個圈子，一個人的種族或性向對他的影響反而沒有性別要大，所以卡洛斯描繪出的景象讓我覺得有些新奇。

當然，不是嚮往的那種新奇，比較像是我們這邊的疾病在你們那邊顯示出的症狀原來是這個樣子，那樣的新奇。

「餓嗎？」我問，「還有一些零食。」

「前面有個休息區，我們停一下。」卡洛斯拍拍海森堡的頭，「也讓她走走。」

我們在休息區的一間披薩店買了些食物，我選了一份雞肉沙拉，卡洛斯則是買了披薩餃，開著車門坐在熄火的車裡吃，看著海森堡從卡洛斯伸出車外的雙腳下鑽過去，繞了個圈子再繼續鑽。

「她這是在做什麼？」卡洛斯問。

「她以前喜歡在雪地裡挖坑。」我好笑地回答，「可能現在沒有地方挖，她就借你的腿鑽一下。」

重新出發之前我們用卡洛斯的手機規劃了一下行程。「來都來了。」卡洛斯說：「不帶你四處看看有多可惜？」

這大概是卡洛斯所謂公路旅行的浪漫。

「我以前沒事也會這樣到處開，那個時候就喜歡做這種逃離世界的舉動，有種世界上只剩下我一個人的感覺。」

我打量他幾秒，「你現在還會想要一個人嗎？」

卡洛斯看了我一眼，嘴角微勾。

「不，不想。」

***

「那裡。」我拍拍卡洛斯的背，「像不像是通往另一個世界的通道？」

昏黃的燈光照亮了給遊客行走的步道，從頭上往下形成的鐘乳石像是隨時會塌下來一樣，幢幢黑影並不陰森，但讓整個空間增添了神秘感。較深入的地方有一片淺水，倒映出水面之上的景象，就像是鏡面兩端的兩個世界。

「擔心？」

我搖搖頭，「我也不打算跳下去。」

我又靠近了幾步，雖然口中說著不擔心，手卻不自覺抓住了卡洛斯的衣角。

「你說，這個地球上會不會有自然形成的通道？」

「很難說。」卡洛斯蓋住我攥著他衣服的手，「如果哪天真的遇到了，你就抓緊我，這樣起碼我們會掉在同樣的地方。」

我安靜地笑了聲，牽住他的手，拉著他繼續往內移動。在這個環境中感覺就像是身在只有自己的世界，這大概也是過去的卡洛斯會喜歡這個地方的原因。

我沒有急著問他，我知道他打算等到了他老家之後再和我說他的事情。

一邊走我一邊用手機拍著照，雖然過去我沒用過智慧型手機，短短半年我就成了手機不離身的人，也開始學著怎麼開發手機應用程式，卡洛斯的手機就被我裝了幾個測試中的APP，功能都很陽春，但真的做出什麼東西還是讓人很有成就感。

「拉維希。」

「嗯？」

我轉過頭就對上了卡洛斯的手機，因為他沒開聲音，我也不知道他是什麼時候按下了快門。

「這個光線拍得清楚嗎？」我湊到他身邊看他手機的螢幕，照片中我大半隱沒在黑暗中，橘黃色的燈光從斜後方打亮半邊的臉，睫毛撒上些微的金色。

「很好。」卡洛斯滿意地說，「模特兒好看就是容易拍照。」

「是你拍照技術好，不信我拍給你看。」

我用他的手機拍了幾張自拍，他一看到照片就噗哧笑出聲，雙肩止不住抖動。

「你是怎麼找到自己最不上相的角度的？」他接過手機，環住我的肩膀，手指輕輕調整我頭的角度，「笑一笑，親愛的。」

他在吻我額角的瞬間按下了快門。

照片立刻成了我們手機的背景圖。

***

「哇啊，好亮。」

卡洛斯哼笑，但動作溫柔地伸手替我遮蓋地面上的光線。

等我們到二樓寵物寄養處時，海森堡已經征服了全體員工的心，躺在地板上享受免費按摩服務，好在我們進門的時候她還記得要來找我。

「萬人迷小姐。」我搔搔她耳後的皮毛，「你可真厲害。」

「她真的好乖。」一名看上去二十多歲的女孩說：「你們需不需要狗狗的零食？我們這裡還有肉乾跟潔牙骨。」

「我們有準備了，不過還是謝謝你。」

我給了女孩一個微笑，結果被卡洛斯一手掩住嘴，拉著到了門外。

「你笑得太好看。」卡洛斯說。

我張了張嘴，無語地看著他。

「你比我受歡迎多了。」我彎腰拉起海森堡的前腳，「海森堡都比我受歡迎。」

「我不是那個意思。」卡洛斯說，捧著我的臉讓我抬起頭，「你笑得太好看，我想親你了。」

騙誰啊。我在心裡偷偷吐槽，手搭在他的腰上任他親吻，假裝沒看見站在門口看戲的年輕女孩。

***

之後我們去了動物保護園區，幾個小時的車程卡洛斯看了看路況後讓我坐上了駕駛座。一開始我有點緊張，但在他平穩的指示下漸漸放鬆下來。

園區的動物很親人，有大半是被人飼養之後又拋棄的大型寵物與珍稀動物，還有另一半是因為受傷或天生缺陷無法在野外生存的動物。沒有危險性的那些被安置在開放性的空間，訪客可以在工作人員的監督下觸摸和餵養。

海森堡對每種動物都十分好奇，過去她頂多看過北極兔和猞猁，偶爾驚鴻一瞥一兩隻馴鹿，我在徵求工作人員同意之後帶著她去認識了一圈，她似乎對體型比她要大的動物都很有興趣。

意外地，卡洛斯似乎特別喜歡鹿。

「如果你問美國人他們的童年陰影是什麼，」他說，捧著飼料餵食一隻右後腿有點跛的鹿，也不在意有另一隻鹿啃起了他的衣服，「有一半的人會說斑比。」

「所以你是因為這樣才喜歡鹿？」

「是啊。」卡洛斯用開玩笑的語氣說：「畢竟我們同病相憐。」

察覺到他的表情有點不對，我湊過去撞了下他的肩膀。

「我有沒有和你說過我們中學時健康教育課放的生育影片？」

我知道自己沒有提過，所以我接著開始描述在課堂上有多少人直接昏倒了，其中還不乏那個年紀還很喜歡逞英雄的Alpha，我是少數沒有受到太大的影響，還能跟老師討論產後恢復問題的人。

「那邊生育大多都是剖腹產。」我說：「老師以前在醫院當產科醫生，他在電梯裡遇到過一對Omega與Beta的伴侶，Omega翻開衣服興奮地說他可以看到嬰兒的手，我們老師一看，還真的能看到，簡直就像在拍異形電影一樣，這樣可不正常，趕緊把人送去刀房。結果發現這個Omega前一胎是剖腹產，子宮破裂，胎兒的手都伸出來了，腹腔裡都是血和羊水，好在發現即時，Omega救回來了，孩子雖然早產但之後也平安長大了。」

卡洛斯扶著額頭，「你形容起來怎麼那麼冷靜？」

我頓了頓，「有嗎？」

「有。」卡洛斯絲毫沒有猶豫地說：「我還是低估你了，你這裡——」

他手掌貼在我的胸口上，「——裝著的心臟一直都很強韌。」

我歪著頭，問：「稱讚？」

「是稱讚。」他搖搖頭笑了，「誇你堅強呢。」

***

離開園區之後又是三個小時的車程，我們先是簡單吃了晚餐，之後到了要待一個晚上的小旅店。照理來說一整天奔波下來我應該要很快睡著才對，但我莫名地清醒。

床邊留了一盞夜燈，昏黃的光讓卡洛斯剛硬的輪廓柔和起來，他的眉頭微微皺著，比起清醒時反而更加緊繃，我伸手想撫平他眉間的皺褶，結果在碰到之前他就睜開了眼睛。

「睡不著？」他問，聲音有點沙啞。

食指指腹抹過他皺起的眉頭，滑到他額角的疤痕，他的表情肉眼可見地放鬆下來。

「我吵醒你的嗎？」

「我本來就淺眠。」

我戳了下他的下巴，「那還不是我吵醒你的嗎？」

他頓了下，臉上閃過稍縱即逝的笑容。

「那你要怎麼補償我？」他攬著我的腰把我拉近了點，「肉償？」

「用我心裡的話換？不是值一分錢嗎？」

「你的心事起碼值一塊錢。」

我彎起唇，湊上前親了他一下。

「我之前讀到一份研究，說人在陌生環境入睡的時候大腦有一半保持著活躍的狀態，這樣有什麼意外發生才能立刻反應。」我把手貼在他的臉上，掌心可以感覺到他有點扎人的鬍渣，「也許我是因為這樣才睡不著，不過卡洛斯你呢？」

他沒有否認，也沒有問我是怎麼發現的，畢竟我們也同床共枕幾個月了。

早上我一有動作他就會立刻睜開眼睛，每次我從惡夢中脫離時他也總是醒著，只要我需要他，他就能給予我安慰，讓我忍不住想他是不是也有需要我的時候。

他也會因為惡夢而驚醒嗎？他驚醒的時候我是不是都沉沉睡著？

「你不知道？」他用開玩笑的語氣說：「只用半邊腦袋睡覺是進警校第一個訓練出的技能。」

我抿起唇，捏住他一邊的臉頰。

「我是不是很沒用？都不知道自己能為你做什麼。」

「不是——能不能先把手鬆開？」

我翹起唇角，放開他的臉頰，親了下他微微泛紅的皮膚。

「你已經為我做很多了，你不知道是因為我沒告訴你。」

我盯著他微微發亮的眼睛，「那你現在告訴我，我要怎麼讓你今晚睡得比較安心？要把門窗都擋起來嗎？找個防身的武器讓你藏在枕頭下？」

「倒也沒那麼誇張。」他哭笑不得地說：「我這是老毛病了，短時間改不了——唉，你別那個表情。」

他低頭讓我們的鼻尖相碰，抱著我的手沿著我的背往上滑，停在我的後頸。

「睡吧，我雖然容易醒來，但淺眠不代表我休息不夠。」

我皺眉盯著他看，搖了搖頭。

「科學顯示性高潮可以助眠。」我說：「你就這樣別動。」

「嗯？什麼？等等，拉維希——」

我往下鑽進被窩裡，拉下他的睡褲。

「之前是誰擔心被海森堡看到的？嘶，你別這麼急——」

「她現在看不到我。」我含糊地說：「頂多懷疑一下你把我藏到哪去了。」

「看不到你就可以接受？」低笑轉為呻吟，他的雙手克制地抱著我的後腦，「那我們也不必躲在浴室裡了，用被單蓋著就好⋯⋯哈啊——」

熟能生巧這個道理在大部分的事情上還是適用的。

雖然不像發情期的時候可以輕易把他吞到底，讓他射出來還是可以的。

「老天，拉維希。」他把我拉了起來，吻了下我的唇角，「吞下去了？」

「嗯。」我後知後覺地有點害臊，撇開視線，「我去漱個口，馬上回來。」

等我回到床上他的雙眼已經有點半瞇，看起來性高潮助眠還是滿有效的。

「那你呢？」他問，把我捲進棉被裡，「剛才不是睡不著？」

「你把我抱得緊一點。」我答道，「這樣感覺就跟在家裡一樣了。」

他輕嘆，把我攬進他懷中，我可以從我們相貼的胸膛感覺到他的呼吸與心跳。

「晚安，明天見。」

我把臉埋進他肩窩，閉著眼睛深吸了口氣，「明天見。」

***

隔天我們依然一大早出發，到了紐奧良的時候剛好可以吃個早午餐。

「這裡食物的份量比北方大多了。」卡洛斯領著我走進一家早餐店，賣的是美式早餐，店內的設置卻像是鐵板燒，頭髮花白的老人熟練地在鐵板上炒配料，捲進鮮黃色的蛋包裡，把一面煎到焦黃之後直接送到客人面前。

「歡迎光臨。」一位高挑的黑人女性說，帶著點鼻音，「啊，狗留在門口可以嗎？我替你們安排近一點的位子？」

我點點頭，和她道謝，拍拍海森堡的背讓她坐下。

女人領著我們入座，一邊解釋：「是第一次來吧？我們蛋包有十種配料，可以任意選四種，還有本店招牌的玉米粥，都有附馬鈴薯塊，冰紅茶就算是我們特別招待——你們知道我們南方的冰紅茶是甜的，對吧？」

我眨眨眼，一時之間有點被她的熱情嚇到，卡洛斯笑了聲。

「知道，女士。」他說話的口音也跟著變了，聽起來懶懶散散的，與平時的他很不同。「先讓我們看一下菜單，謝謝。」

「你是當地人？」女人問，「叫我娜拉就好。」

「娜拉。作為半個當地人我會替他介紹的，等決定要點什麼之後馬上告訴你。」

「沒問題。」娜拉給了我一個友善的笑容，「我先送兩杯紅茶過來給你們，馬上回來。」

她一面走，一面和店內的客人寒暄。我轉頭看向卡洛斯，還沒有從剛才接收到的文化衝擊恢復過來。

「南方好客。」卡洛斯說：「當然，有些人的好客是有條件的。」

「什麼條件？」

「種族、性向、宗教信仰。」卡洛斯歪起嘲諷的笑容，攤開菜單，「想吃什麼？玉米粥有些人吃不習慣，但我自己是滿喜歡的，蛋包就是蛋包。哦，還有比司吉，你就當作是比較沒那麼乾的司康吧。」

我聽得出來那又是另一個故事了，但這個場合不適合追問下去。

「我想吃吃看玉米粥。」我看著菜單上不同的類別，「蝦仁的？」

「有眼光，那我點個蛋包吧。」

這時我們的紅茶也送了上來，娜拉用颯爽的字跡寫下我們的訂單，「這樣就好了嗎？不多點別的？」

「你太瘦了，孩子。」她說，用Omega看著自己孩子的眼神看著我，以這邊的說法大概可以用「母愛」來形容，讓我有點承受不住。

「我、我體重滿正常的，最近還胖了。」我結結巴巴地說：「只是骨架比較小，肉也長在不明顯的地方。」

「唔，好吧，如果沒吃飽隨時可以加點。」娜拉收起菜單，把我們的點單交給一個年輕人之後匆匆往門口走去，張開雙臂歡迎一對剛進門的中年男女。

「她是不是——」我轉向卡洛斯，「她不會以為我未成年吧？我都三十了。」

卡洛斯笑著碰了下我的臉，「我一開始也以為你最多剛成年不久。」

「Omega很多都長這樣啊，我也沒有特別保養，大概是太陽曬得少？」

卡洛斯「嘖」了聲，「看來我該多帶你曬曬太陽，不然哪天有人以為我誘拐未成年人怎麼辦？」

「還拐了一個世界的距離，哪門子的誘拐犯那麼拚命？」

「看上你的誘拐犯。」卡洛斯低聲說：「一個銀河系的距離我都拐。」

肉麻。

我們的互動似乎引起了其他顧客的注意，其中幾個人盯得有點緊，我可以感覺到卡洛斯整個人都緊繃了起來，伸出手臂搭在我身後的椅背上，像是隨時準備好要反擊。

我拉住他的手按了按。

恐同這個概念對我而言並不陌生，雖然以前我自己沒遇到過，但我原本的世界對於生不出孩子的AA配與OO配也有歧視的問題，其中Alpha情侶受到的敵視較為強烈，Omega情侶則是會被視為探索過程中暫時的關係，總有一天會分開。

「你們很相配。」娜拉說，打破了凝滯的氣氛，「認識多久了？」

我給了她一個感激的笑容，「差不多九個月。」

「哦？手腳滿快的嘛。」娜拉調侃地說，抬頭招了招手，「啊，你們的玉米粥來了，蛋包幾分鐘就能煎好，用餐愉快。」

我側過頭，親了下卡洛斯眉間尚未消退的皺褶。

他無奈地勾勾唇，「突然這麼大膽？」

「我親我男朋友怎麼了？」我笑嘻嘻地說：「來，開動，我們分著吃。」

玉米粥和蛋包都很好吃，我暗自決定離開路易斯安那之前要去買點粗玉米粉，回家之後可以自己煮煮看。

卡洛斯把椅子往我的方向挪了一些，就這樣靠著我的肩膀吃完了他的餐點。

***

我之前從沒有想過自己有一天會用「黏人」這個詞形容卡洛斯。

「卡洛斯。」

「嗯。」

「你之前是不是都在勉強自己？」

他奇怪地看了我一眼，隨即發出一聲了然的「哦」。

「也不算？」他一邊說還一邊玩著我的頭髮，帶著我往一處住宅區走，「就是在這裡⋯⋯我會忍不住想要證明什麼。」

他說得模糊，但我隱約可以理解他的想法。

「我在這裡待了半年左右，那時候我八歲吧。」他指著道路末尾一個封閉式社區的鐵柵欄，裡頭是排列整齊的兩層樓小公寓，一棟有八戶人家，四方型的房子看上去幾乎有點像是貨櫃。「右邊第二排轉進去第二棟，二樓A戶，那對夫婦會選擇當寄養家庭是因為他們一直生不出孩子。他們人不錯，經濟也無虞，不過他們還是希望有天能有自己的孩子，所以並不打算領養，幾個月之後我就被送到下一個寄養家庭。」

「我的『個人物品』——」他勾起唇角，用手指比了對引號，「被攤在客廳地板上，還能穿的用的容易攜帶的被裝進垃圾袋裡，非必需品留下，體積太大的留下，然後我帶著我的垃圾袋上了車，到了我的下一個『家』。」

我一手牽著海森堡，一手牽著他，拉著他們走向社區大門，門口的牌子寫著「夏莊」。

「為什麼是垃圾袋？用紙箱裝不好嗎？」

「因為每個人家裡都有用不完的垃圾袋？」卡洛斯說，輕笑了聲，「或者這是在暗示我們不要對自己的東西產生感情，就跟我們不該對寄宿家庭產生依賴一樣。」

我收緊手，望著鐵柵欄的另一端，每棟樓房都有自己的一小片草坪，其實看上去環境滿好的，但我就是忍不住把這一幢幢房子想像成監獄。

「這個柵欄好矮啊。」我說：「隨便爬就爬過去了。」

「試試？」卡洛斯作勢要讓我踩在他手上，我連忙阻止他。

「別，我不想來這裡第一天就被逮捕。」

他笑了聲，拉著我沿著外牆走，到了街區的轉角。

「哦，他們這裡補上了。」卡洛斯遺憾地說：「這邊的柵欄原本有個洞，我搬出去之後偶爾會偷跑回來。」

「喜歡這裡？」

卡洛斯聳聳肩，「也許是雛鳥心態？這對夫婦也確實對我不錯。」

他接著跟我介紹了附近的餐廳和麵包店、超商和理髮廳，「那老傢伙叫什麼來著？啊，好像是威廉，但大家都叫他比爾。」

「他們——」

「都不在了。」卡洛斯搖搖頭，「我在這裡的時候他和那對夫婦的年紀就不小了。」

我把頭枕在他肩上，「你有參加他們的葬禮嗎？雖然我跟父親關係不算好，我心裡大概還是有點遺憾沒能見他最後一面。」

「他在你被隔離的時候過世的？」

我點點頭，「其實就算沒被隔離我也沒辦法參加葬禮，至少他們讓我去看了一眼墓碑。」

卡洛斯嘆了口氣，寬大的手放在我的頭頂上，「每次聽你說起以前的事情，我都會有種自己的問題都不是問題的感覺。」

我不贊同地搖搖頭，「這又不是比賽。」

之後卡洛斯帶我去了其它他待過的寄養家庭，大多雖然不到把他視如己出的程度，但至少沒有虧待他，有些寄養家庭只是想賺個外快，沒有給他任何關注，少數家庭則是把當地政府補助的生活費挪為己用，給他的都是家裡最舊最差的東西，還把家事雜事都交給他做。

因為他年紀不小，願意收養的人不多，就這樣一直沒有找到適合的家庭，最後在他因為被發現是同性戀打出家門之後，他主動要求住進集體收留機構，等到滿十八歲之後開始自力更生。

「然後我進了這間警局。」卡洛斯比了下對街的建築，「一開始我做得不錯，局裡只有我的搭檔知道我的性向，他也不介意，直到有一天，我的頂頭上司找上了我，說他有一份適合我的任務。」

卡洛斯不屑地哼了聲，「他要我穿著便衣配合他們去引誘當地的男同志，等對方同意之後就以反雞姦法逮捕——這條法律老早就被最高法院宣判違憲了，但仍舊沒有正式從州法律廢除。」

他煩躁地抓著頭髮，「總之我蒐集足夠的證據揭發了他們，得罪了不少人，也被踢出了警局，幾次騷擾之後我就決定離開這個鬼地方了。」

我有點震驚於這樣的惡意，從來到這個世界以來雖然我們也被用貶低的語言叫過幾次，但還沒有人做出更實際的傷害行為。

何況是警察。

「想不到吧？」卡洛斯揚起尖銳的笑容，「當時警局裡也許並不是所有人都對同志抱有這樣的敵意，但他們在乎的程度也不足以讓他們反抗頂頭上司的命令。我後來到了紐約也認識了一個被同事關進瘋人院的警察，就因為他看不下去他們局裡為了美化犯罪率大事化小小事化無，甚至為了績效騷擾無辜民眾，最後好在他父親把他撈了出來。」

大概是因為我的表情太過難看，卡洛斯伸手輕輕捏了下我的臉頰，「幻滅了嗎？」

我遲疑了幾秒，最後搖搖頭。

「就是覺得這個世界對你不公平。」

卡洛斯笑了出來，「你的世界對你就公平了？哪個世界都是一樣的，不過好歹我們的際遇讓我遇見了你。」

我彎起唇，蹭了蹭他的掌心。

「好了，沉重的話題到此結束。」卡洛斯親了下我的嘴角，「我們還有幾天好好度個假。」

***

回程之前的最後一天晚上，卡洛斯帶我去了法國區裡面一家寵物友善的同志酒吧，酒吧外頭掛著色彩繽紛的旗幟，一走進門就能看見地板上放著幾個貓狗用的水盆。吧檯邊坐著一圈顧客，不大的舞台上有個打扮艷麗的人正站著彈琴。

「要喝一點嗎？」卡洛斯問，領著我到了牆邊的兩人座，「試試颶風？蘭姆酒跟百香果的調酒，算是這裡的招牌。」

「好，謝謝。」我說，看著卡洛斯走到吧檯邊點酒。

坐在我身後座位的人突然轉了過來，給我一個促狹的眼神，「那是你對象嗎，甜心？」

他臉上化著濃妝，眼線從眼尾上挑到額角，假睫毛濃密得像是蝴蝶的翅膀，一頭深褐色的波浪捲髮挽到一側，露出脖子的線條，聲音有點低啞，說話時能看見喉結的動作。

「呃，是。」我按了按後頸，「你希望別人用什麼代名詞稱呼你？」

他驚訝地笑出聲，「男性。你可真可愛，這麼認真地問一個陌生人這樣的問題。」

我無措地聳聳肩。

「第一次進酒吧？你看起來年紀不大，記得跟緊你男人啊，這間酒吧算是比較不複雜的，但再晚一點也會有來獵豔的人。」

我失笑，「我三十了。」

「三十？！」他喊出聲，惹得酒吧裡的人都往我們的方向看過來，卡洛斯也轉過身給了我一個疑問的眼神，我笑著對他搖搖頭。

「媽呀，你這皮膚。」他誇張地捧著胸口，「過分了，真的。」

我忍不住笑出聲，「你皮膚看起來也很好啊。」

「唉，我這都是靠妝蓋過去的。」他說：「你怎麼保養的？」

我頓了下，不知道該不該說實話。

「好，我懂。」他擺擺手，深深嘆了口氣，「你不用說了，我知道你就是天生麗質，我們這些凡人是沒辦法跟你們這些神仙比的。」

我被他的語氣給逗樂了，笑得瞇起了眼，「我的情況⋯⋯比較特殊。」

「怎麼個特殊法？難不成你有精靈血統，所以跟凱特布蘭琪一樣不會老？」

我眨眨眼，雖然可以推測他說的大概是某個名人，但我還真不知道是誰，半年的時間不足以讓我完全跟上這裡的大眾文化。

「你不知道她是誰？！你是真的妖精吧，最近才跑來人間玩？」

我正要答話，就看到卡洛斯端著兩杯橘色的調酒走了過來。他把另一張椅子拉到我旁邊，攬住我的肩膀親了下我的臉頰。

「看你們聊得開心，新朋友？」

我哼笑，捏了下他的耳垂，「我都還沒問他名字呢。」

「哦——」卡洛斯拉長了音，「想問他名字啊。」

「我只是個平凡人。」男人說：「放心，我不會介入阿多尼斯和維納斯之間的。」

卡洛斯愣了下，「阿多尼斯太花心，我家這位也不是女的。」

我噗哧一聲，趴在卡洛斯肩上忍笑。卡洛斯的手貼上我的背，沿著我的脊椎輕輕按壓。

「拉維希。」卡洛斯指著我說，接著指著自己，「卡洛斯。你呢？」

「尼克。」男人說，用手指梳理長長的捲髮，「不過表演的時候叫妮基。」

尼克是這間酒吧固定的表演者之一，紐奧良土生土長，年齡是秘密。他平時在一間寵物的中途之家工作，海森堡一從我們的桌底下鑽出來，他就興奮到有點失去了理智。

可惜海森堡一聞到他身上化妝品的味道就狂打噴嚏。

「可惡。」他扼腕地撇開頭，「上天怎麼如此殘酷，這樣讓我想碰也碰不得。」

他的反應總是很戲劇化，連卡洛斯也會忍不住勾起嘴角。

我吸著口味酸甜容易入口的颶風，聽尼克說起他在不同地方表演的經歷。「很多人都說南方恐同。」他說：「不過我在美國各個地方都被言語或肢體攻擊過，南方也許保守的人比較多，但這裡的同志社群還是讓我最自在的。」

卡洛斯沒有表現出他的驚訝，但我能感覺得到。

酒吧的人開始多了起來，各種年齡、膚色、打扮的人都有，尼克跟我們說了聲失陪，之後消失在後台。

九點一到，他掀開布幕，踩著能夠當作殺人凶器的高跟鞋大步走了出來，隨著音樂下的第一個重音展開雙手。熟客立即歡呼出聲，他在口哨聲中俐落地轉身，雙手像是鞭子一樣揮出、定格、擺動、定格，尾端綁起的長髮從一邊的肩膀甩到另一邊，彷彿連頭髮也是他編舞的一部份。

也許真的是。

「妮基、妮基、妮基！」

渾厚的女聲唱起韻律感十足的歌，尼克一面對著口型，一面在台上舞動著，動作絲毫沒有被腳上的高跟鞋阻礙。

台下的觀眾已經掏出了錢，高高舉起。尼克一面跳一面在舞台邊緣繞了一圈，連拿錢的動作也在拍點上。遠遠地我和他對上眼睛，他對我拋了個媚眼，回到舞台中央繼續他的表演，甩動彎折手臂的速度快得讓人眼睛幾乎都要跟不上，像是在走台步一樣直視著前方，踩著直線往前走。

「如果是我連站著都沒辦法。」我附在卡洛斯耳邊說。

卡洛斯挑起眉，「想試嗎？」

「不不不，我會把腿摔斷的。」

歌曲達到高潮，尼克高高踢起左腳，同時彎曲右腳，整個人躺倒在地上，接著就維持著左腳伸出的姿勢站了起來，裙襬隨著他的動作在空中飛舞。我沒忍住的驚呼淹沒在現場瘋狂的尖叫聲中，卡洛斯的笑聲溫熱地灑在我的耳朵上。

等表演結束，尼克已經滿身是汗，他拉起裙襬對台下的觀眾行了個禮，從工作人員手中接過麥克風。

「各位好啊，我看你們都是熟面孔了，我就不用介紹自己了吧？」

舞台下立刻有許多人喊起「妮基」，突然一聲「尼克」顯得特別突兀。許多人都轉過頭，才發現原來是酒保喊的，手中拿著一杯颶風，對台上拋了個飛吻。

尼克「嘖」了聲，「我愛你，親愛的，不過你只准在床上喊我『尼克』。」

現場一片笑聲，尼克咧起嘴，往我和卡洛斯的方向看了一眼。

「今天我們現場有三位新來的朋友，其中一個我已經肖想很久了，但唉，我這身妝容不討人家喜歡。」

幾個人開始好奇地四處張望，我下意識地往卡洛斯的方向縮了縮。

「所以我現在要先去卸個妝，給我幾分鐘，馬上回來。」

尼克的動作很快，等他回到台上的時候妝已經卸了，露出仍舊可以用精緻來形容的五官，身體膚色也黑了一個色度。

他露出大大的笑容，對我揮了揮手，「來來來，帶海森堡上來！」

我和卡洛斯交換了一個哭笑不得的眼神。

「你和你男人也上來啊，都大老遠跑來這裡了，這不是你們最後一個晚上嗎？」尼克轉向現場的觀眾，「手機都收起來吧，這兩位是遠道而來的貴客，照了我就夠了別照他們，否則——」

他脫下高跟鞋，拿在手上掂了掂重量，「我就直接把這往你頭上丟，運氣不好就等著被砸破腦袋。」

現場看得出真的都是熟客，原本舉著手機的都配合地放了下來。我看了卡洛斯一眼，他只是聳聳肩，說：「一切看你意願。」像是只要我說想離開，他就會直接帶著我和海森堡走出大門。

我彎起笑，拉著他的手站起身，帶著他和海森堡往舞台走去。

「歡迎來自賓州的海森堡、拉維希和卡洛斯！」尼克喊，在海森堡跳上台的時候直接蹲了下來讓海森堡聞他的手，「這個女孩是不是超可愛？是不是？」

全場一陣笑聲，尼克在摸了幾把海森堡的毛之後終於想起了我們的存在，領著我們到舞台中央。

「哎，緊不緊張？」尼克拍拍我的肩膀，「剛才是不是很想拔腿就跑？」

「一點點吧。」我說，尼克突然遞過來的麥克風讓我的聲音從頭上的音響擴音出來，我下意識縮了一下，抓住卡洛斯的衣角。

「感情真好。」尼克邊笑邊搖頭，「平時我都會叫幾個觀眾上來教他們幾招，難得你們就是一對——」

他暗示性地動動眉毛，「想不想學點刺激的？為你們的感情生活增添一點情趣？」

我瞪大了眼睛，用口型問：脫衣舞？

他一時沒憋住笑聲，「你真的太可愛了。不是，那個你們自己私底下摸索，我就教你幾個動作。」

他從後台拖了兩張椅子到舞台中央，對卡洛斯招了招手，「來，坐這裡。」

卡洛斯看向我，在我點頭之後坐了下來。

「音樂！」尼克拍拍手，工作人員配合地放起煽情的音樂，他緩慢地繞著空椅子走了一圈，手指在椅背上流連，「這是最簡單的開始，你要摸椅子還是摸你男人都隨你。」

「啊。」我稍嫌急促地走到卡洛斯身邊，低頭對他說：「是膝上舞！」

卡洛斯原本沒有表情的臉漾起笑，雙眼微瞇，圈住我的手腕，直到我繞過椅背之後才放開。

「搭著他的膝蓋，想像自己像蛇一樣往上滑。」尼克的背弓起優雅的圓弧，張開雙腿虛坐在椅子上。

我雙手搭在卡洛斯的膝蓋上，對上他帶著暖意的眼睛，有點笨拙地彎起身往上移動。卡洛斯攬住我的腰，轉了個身把我放在椅子上，給了我一個恣意的笑容。

「我來。」他說，雙手抓著椅子的兩側，上身維持著離我只有幾公分的距離向上滑動，偷偷吻了下我的嘴角。

口哨聲四起，卡洛斯在尼克的指示下虛蹲在我的腿上，把我的手拉到他腰，扭了下胯部。

「你臉好紅，親愛的。」他低聲說，手指滑過我的下巴，在我情不自禁抬起頭時突然起身後退。「想接吻？」

我點點頭。他揚起嘴角，雙膝跪地，用臉蹭了下我的膝蓋，又是一陣歡呼與口哨。

我覺得自己快爆炸了。

他愉悅地笑出聲，撐著我的膝蓋爬到我腿上，低頭吻我。

「卡洛斯，你還需要證明什麼嗎？」我問。

卡洛斯搖搖頭，表情溫柔得讓我移不開視線，「不，我只是想親你了。」

***

事實證明，卡洛斯在跳舞上比我有天分得多。

尼克開玩笑說還好我們不是當地人，不然他就要丟飯碗了。卡洛斯難得配合地說這是他第一次也是最後一次在大眾面前表演，接下來只跳給我一個人看。

離開之前我們和尼克交換了聯繫方式。

「那就再見了。」尼克說：「要是你們哪天再過來，歡迎來找我啊，我帶你們去我工作地方看看我們收留的小可愛跟大可愛。」

「表演很精彩。」我說：「希望你接下來幾個晚上的演出也順利。」

「謝了。」他回給我一個笑容，蹲下身摸了摸海森堡，「哎，我也要跟這位美女說再見了。」

我悶笑，拍拍海森堡的頭，「來，跟尼克說再見。」

海森堡配合地叫了聲，搖著尾巴跟上我的腳步。

「哇，你其實是德魯伊吧，因為這樣受到自然之神的眷顧，所以才不會變老？」

我又笑了幾聲，對他揮了揮手，「再見，尼克，很高興認識你。」

卡洛斯跟著揮了下手，尼克熱情地對我們拋了個飛吻。

這裡離我們停車的地方有一點距離，我們走在依舊熱鬧的街道上，可以聽見遠處傳來爵士樂演出的聲音。

「卡洛斯，」我開口，「你現在覺得這裡怎麼樣？」

卡洛斯親了下我的頭髮，「是沒有那麼糟糕。」

我抬起頭，伸手攬著他的脖子讓他彎下腰，在大街上和他交換了一個帶點酒味的吻。

「卡洛斯，我愛你。」

他嘆出的氣息也像是笑聲，雙手圈住我的腰把我抱了起來。

「今晚我們好好利用一下浴室吧。」

我把臉埋進他的肩窩，止不住的笑聲印在他的皮膚上。


	6. 為你獻上我的往昔

**[** **提問]男朋友生日快到了，這是我第一次幫他慶生，我能為他做什麼呢？**

**防熊噴霧．1天前**

口交。沒有男人會不喜歡你幫他口交

**傑克與小紅帽．1天前**

第一個留言果然是口交，我同事欠我10塊

**測不準原理．40分鐘前**

這不會太平常了嗎？

**草莓田．34分鐘前**

你男友真他媽的幸運

-

**預言家4721．1天前**

你有妹妹嗎？

**測不準原理．37分鐘前**

？？什麼意思？？

**十吋釘．24分鐘前**

大家別教壞小孩

-

**沒有腳的勒苟拉斯．1天前**

還是處嗎？沒有的話就把第一次給他吧

**測不準原理．29分鐘前**

呃，不是

**答案是四十二．20分鐘前**

看你帳號創建的日期應該是個新來的，給你一個建議：別在Reddit上問這種問題，你得不到什麼有營養的答案的

-

**憤怒女神．1天前**

我就知道大部分的留言都會是黃的，你別聽他們亂說，你男朋友喜歡什麼你自己最知道，不用想太多

**卡薩諾瓦三世．1天前**

唷，道德狂魔來了，我們男人知道男人想要什麼，插什麼嘴？

**憤怒女神．1天前**

我掏出來還比你大，你毛長齊了沒？

**卡薩諾瓦三世．1天前**

大個屁，你肯定是個鉛筆屌，還性冷感

**憤怒女神．1天前**

我老公對我很滿意，謝謝

**測不準原理．23分鐘前**

謝謝你的建議，也祝你跟你老公生活愉快

**憤怒女神．14分鐘前**

難得在網路上遇到這麼有禮貌的人，來，送你一個金幣

***

上網問這個問題大概不是很明智。

我嘆了口氣，把手機收回口袋，從櫃檯後站起身，艾利爾立刻湊了過來。

「怎麼樣？是不是每個人都叫你把自己送給你男人？」

我點點頭，有點無奈，「做愛不是很平常的事情嗎？怎麼能當禮物？」

「難說。」艾利爾拍拍我的肩膀，「你如果穿個情趣內衣或是用個道具就不平常了。」

「衣服最後還是要脫的。」我說：「而且那也只是晚上幾個小時的事情——」

「幾個小時！幾個！」艾利爾捧著胸口，「如此輕描淡寫說出了讓眾多姊妹都羨慕嫉妒的話。」

我拍拍發熱的臉，跟發情期的時候比起來，幾個小時真的不算特別長。

而且我們也不是天天都做。

「扯遠了。」我說：「你也沒有什麼建議嗎？」

下星期就是卡洛斯的生日，雖然他以前沒有過生日的習慣，但在我說想幫他慶祝的時候，我看得出他不外顯的期待。

我想讓他開心。

「你都要親自下廚和烤蛋糕了。」艾利爾說：「已經很夠了。」

我糾結地皺起眉頭，「但我平時也都會下廚啊。」

艾利爾搖搖頭，正想說些什麼就被前來點餐的顧客打斷。我按他報出來的單子把可頌送進烤箱，完全靠著腦中的自動駕駛在操作咖啡機。

我知道滿足卡洛斯不是難事，但就是忍不住想要給他更多一點。

「你別想得太複雜。」艾利爾在客人點完單之後說：「平常又不是壞事，你就陪他做你們兩個都喜歡做的事情——」他突然笑場，「哎，聽起來怎麼還是有點歪，總之你知道我的意思。」

我點點頭，「我再想想。」

艾利爾擺了擺手，「我真不知道該羨慕你還是卡洛斯，腦子裡想的都是對方，當你的朋友真是讓我愈來愈難找男朋友了，標準太高。」

「你之前不是說遇到了一個喜歡的人嗎？資訊科學系的？」

「我和他個性是很合得來，但是——」艾利爾露出一言難盡的表情，「我們撞號了。」

我眨眨眼，忍不住笑出聲。

「這很重要嗎？你們都是男的啊。」

艾利爾深深地嘆了口氣，沉痛地說：「但我們都有被抱起來幹的夢想。」

「嗯⋯⋯」我不是故意想潑他冷水，但是——

「我覺得以你的身高那種體位好像有點難，就算他是一號應該也做不到。」

艾利爾給了我一個無力的瞪視。

我想到以前世界裡的Omega情侶，確實有人會因為生理上的不滿足而分手或出軌，但也有不少長久在一起的例子。雖然發情期的時候會難熬一些，但辦法都是人想出來的。

「如果你們真的都有那個⋯⋯夢想，」我打開手機瀏覽器的無痕視窗，找到情趣吊床的照片給艾利爾看。

他難得紅了臉，意外地看向我，「人不可貌相啊，拉維希。」

「我只是覺得因為這種理由放棄有點可惜。」我辯解。

他拍拍我的背，「我看你也不用想要買什麼禮物了，這個就很讓人驚喜。」

「⋯⋯但卡洛斯不需要這個也能把我抱起來啊。」

他嗆了下，控訴地看了我一眼。

「要不是你是我朋友——」他忿忿地說：「我就揍你了。」

***

卡洛斯喜歡：

牛排（晚餐本來就要煮）、軟毛牙刷（不能當禮物）、鹿（不適合也不能當寵物）、海森堡（本來就是我們家的）、我（本來就是他的）

卡洛斯喜歡做的事情：

健身（不過他不用器材）、買衣服給我（已經夠多了）、窩在家裡看Netflix（隨時都可以陪他看）、我（晚上本來就要做）

他在物質上的慾望很低，需要的東西會直接買，不需要的東西他基本上也不想要。至於他想做的事情則是都很平常，平時也沒什麼理由不去做。

到底有什麼是他沒有，而我可以給他的？

「拉維希。」

我抬起頭，就看到伊蓮手插在口袋裡，似笑非笑地看著我。

「在等卡洛斯？」

我連忙收起手機，「嗯，他在交班。」

「今天怎麼是你開車？」她問，「最近身體怎麼樣？」

「很好。」我對她笑了笑，「為了讓我練習，我們說好每個星期有兩天由我來開車。」

「哦？看他保護慾這麼過剩，我還以為他會不准你自己開過來。」

我搖搖頭，認真地說：「他不會的。」

伊蓮盯著我看了幾秒，唇角微微翹起，「看來他還算是個不錯的對象。」

「他很好。」我更正，「非常、非常好。」

伊蓮笑開了，眼角都笑出了些許皺褶，讓她看起來幾乎像是不同的人。同時間我感覺到熟悉的大手搭上我的肩膀，我轉過頭，正好讓卡洛斯在我的唇角落上一吻。

「在挑撥離間？」卡洛斯問，湊到我耳邊低語：「我也愛你，親愛的。」

伊蓮翻了個白眼，「我只是關心一下拉維希的狀況，誰會無聊到挑撥你們的關係？」

我拍拍卡洛斯的手，「交接好了？」

「好了，回家吧。」他牽起我的手，對伊蓮敷衍地點了個頭。我好笑地按了下他的手臂，跟伊蓮道了別。

「等等。」伊蓮在我們走出門之前出聲，大步走到我面前，把一個隨身碟交給我，「我們收到了一些東西，這是屬於你的。」

我有點摸不著頭緒，但還是先跟她說了謝謝。

「你知道這是什麼嗎？」我在走出研究院大門的時候轉頭問卡洛斯。他神色突然變得有點複雜，牽著我的手也收緊了些。

「我不知道細節，只知道是關於你的資料，從另一邊傳過來的。」

啊。

腳步不自覺停了下來，卡洛斯擔憂地低頭看我。

其實我也沒有什麼太強烈的感覺，只是有點意外，也有點好奇這個小小的隨身碟裡都裝著我哪部分的過往。

「回家陪我看？」我問。

「你先確認裡面是什麼吧。」卡洛斯說：「之後你再決定希不希望我看到。」

***

吃完晚飯我抱著筆電在客廳沙發上坐著，讓海森堡趴在我大腿上，有點緊張地插入隨身碟。卡洛斯在廚房裡洗碗，但我知道他的注意力在我身上。

隨身碟裡是一個名為「拉維希．歐森」的資料夾，點進去之後是「背景調查」和「實驗資料」。

實驗資料我大概可以想像都有些什麼，背景調查則是詳盡到超乎我的想像。從家庭狀況、成長過程、人際網絡到我和其他人的訊息往來，連我都已經記得不太清楚的過往，被這些文字和照片一一記錄了下來。

我彎腰抱了下海森堡，有點不確定自己是否該感到心驚。

「你希望我過去嗎？」卡洛斯問，關上了水龍頭。

他的肩膀線條很緊繃，像是他得耗盡所有力氣才能阻止自己轉身。

我想我知道要送他什麼當禮物了。

我把背景調查整個資料夾移到筆電的硬碟裡，隨身碟中只留下實驗資料，接著開口說：「你陪我看好不好？」

他倏地轉身往客廳走，因為急躁還不小心踢到了餐桌邊的椅子，他連忙一把抓住椅背，動作有些手忙腳亂，和平時做什麼都游刃有餘的模樣截然不同。

胸口不知道什麼時候壓著的重量一點一點溶解了，我含笑看著他大步走到我身邊，緊挨著我坐下。

實驗資料依照年份分成了十一個資料夾，我在卡洛斯的注視下點進第一個。

第一年，對我自由的限制還沒有很完全，我可以用手機和網路和其他人保持聯絡，雖然無法面對面和誰接觸，不過不至於和外界失去聯繫。他們的治療方案積極，但不激進，我配合他們服用實驗藥物，可惜沒有取得什麼成效。

第二年，他們開始系統性一點一點斬斷我的人際網絡，收到和寄出的訊息越來越常被攔截，直到我和朋友都斷了聯繫，也越來越少接到父親打來的電話。他們開始考慮風險較高的治療方式，但一嘗試壓制我腺體的功能，我的身體就承受不住了，停藥之後還突然進入了長達一星期的發情期。

第三年，我基本上成了個犯人，父親過世之後我被允許到他的墓前看他，那是我最後一次離開我廣闊的牢籠。那一年我接受了手術，植入感測器來隨時監測我的身體狀況，在那之後他們不再定期替我檢驗，而是仰賴監測系統和我被要求每個月書寫的報告。

第四年和第五年，我多次嘗試逃跑，但每次都無疾而終。我對那兩年的記憶十分模糊，偶爾才會突然想起一些片段，看到他們試圖阻止我繼續逃跑的方式，我的記憶會紊亂再正常不過。

第六年年底，他們也許是意識到強硬的手段效果不彰，只是讓我把自己搞得傷痕累累，所以他們送了我一個禮物。

能有另一個生命陪伴的誘惑太吸引人，我沒辦法拒絕。

之後他們基本上已經認定我腺體的問題是不可逆的，只把我當作藥物試驗的對象。定期提供我食物和日用品就能換一個長期的白老鼠，很划算。

卡洛斯的雙手緊握，下巴收緊，脖頸都突起了青筋。我一把抱住他，用臉蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

「都過去了。」我說，那段過往現在感覺起來是如此地不真實，如同我身上已經被淡忘的傷痕，片段的記憶感覺都像是別人的，「我只有一點點不開心，就一點點。」

他顫抖地吐出一口長氣，一點一點鬆開拳頭。

我拉起他的手，讓他捧著我的臉。

「我知道你看了會生氣。」我輕聲說：「但我還是想讓你為我心疼，想讓你安慰我，是不是很壞？」

卡洛斯搖搖頭，印在我前額上的吻很輕、很溫柔。

「一點也不壞。」他說：「你是我遇過最好的人。」

我小聲反駁：「太誇張啦。」

「不誇張。」

「那就是你腦中自動過度美化。」

卡洛斯嘴角微彎，但臉上的表情沒有輕鬆下來。

我揉揉他皺起的眉間，「你這樣會長皺紋的，以後真有人以為你誘拐未成年怎麼辦？」

他終於笑了，笑聲短促但真實。

「怎麼反倒是你在安慰我？」

因為他是在為我難過，因為看著他不開心的樣子，我感受到的疼痛比記憶中經歷過的都要真實。

「這時候不用想這麼多。」我說：「你只要說『謝謝你，親愛的』就好了。」

他哼笑，親了下我的嘴角，「謝謝你，親愛的。」

***

生日計畫：

叫醒服務？

（他太容易醒了好像有點困難。）

（失敗，結果反了過來，他說他在享受，不是在服務我。）

趁天氣變熱之前帶海森堡一起在湖邊散步。

（好像有點普通？）

（不過能讓他開心就好。）

（海森堡最近好像也變重了，要多帶她去運動。）

野餐，準備：墨西哥玉米餅、牛肉片、櫛瓜、莎莎醬、酪梨醬、啤酒

（前一天請半天假偷偷準備？算了，他肯定會發現。）

（下次牛肉可以切厚一點，他喜歡。）

看電影

（聽說約會就是要看恐怖片，但卡洛斯和我都不怕鬼。）

（坐在最後一排看什麼片好像不太重要，他只顧著鬧我。）

（卡洛斯聲稱這是美國高中生約會的傳統。）

烤蛋糕

（讓卡洛斯一起幫忙？）

（以後烤蛋糕要禁止卡洛斯進廚房，他一直在偷吃巧克力。）

晚餐：牛排、烤球芽甘藍、手風琴馬鈴薯、蘆筍培根捲、紅酒

（他生日就不折磨他叫他幫忙了）

（結果他一直忍不住想幫忙，這是斯德哥爾摩了嗎？）

***

這個吻延續了多久？

我已經好一陣子沒有這樣因為單純的親吻而全身發軟，如果不是他及時攬住我的腰，我連站也站不住。他太明白要如何撩撥我，只是平時他沒想過要佔據主導權。也許是因為興奮，也許是因為開心，這個吻比平時都要難以抵擋，連我的呼吸彷彿都由他所掌控。

我們的氣息都粗重起來，我差點忘記自己還有事情要做。

「等等。」我抓住他往我衣服裡伸的手，「我還有禮物要給你。」

他楞了幾秒，「還有？你這是給了我幾年份的禮物？」

「你說呢？」我拍拍他的胸膛，「我去樓上拿一下。」

「我跟你上去。」他像是撒嬌時的海森堡一樣整個人黏了上來，貼著我一起走上樓，不時還會轉過頭親我，讓我忍不住笑出聲。

「我原本還在苦惱要怎麼幫你慶祝，結果沒做什麼你就這麼開心。」

「這叫沒做什麼？」卡洛斯問，「你的『有做什麼』標準是有多高？」

「生日派對？」

「我只想跟你過。」

「高級餐廳？」

「我就喜歡吃你做的菜。」

「看個球賽還是表演之類的。」

「除非你有興趣，不然我寧願待在家裡和你看電視，或是跟你去散步。」

「你真的很好養，都不需要花什麼錢。」我捏了下卡洛斯的臉頰，「我原本還上網問了。」

卡洛斯挑起眉，順手替我推開房門，「是不是都跟性有關？」

「好多人都說⋯⋯口交。」我狐疑地看了他一眼，「他們說得好像口交跟藍色月亮一樣難得，為什麼？我之前看影集也看到用口交討價還價的橋段，男人為什麼對口交這麼執著？口交有什麼特別的？不過就是——你別顧著笑啦！我是真的很困惑。」

卡洛斯笑得肩膀都在抖動，眼睛都瞇了起來，「咳，大概是因為很多人都覺得口交是單方面的行為？只有一個人在爽？」

我更不解了，「怎麼會？」

「有些男人比較粗暴一點。」卡洛斯捏捏我的肩膀，「還有些人衛生習慣不好。」

我想像了一下，不自覺皺起鼻子。

卡洛斯又笑了起來，「好了，我知道了，我肯定每次洗澡都認真清理。」

「你原本就很好啦，而且——」我低聲說，有點不好意思，「我喜歡你有一點流汗的味道。」

卡洛斯搖搖頭，一臉被打敗的樣子，「你要送我什麼還是快拿出來吧，我怕我忍不住。」

我從床頭櫃最下層的抽屜拿出我的禮物，卡洛斯接了過去，小心翼翼地撕開包裝紙上的膠帶，把裡頭的相簿抽了出來。

從他表情的變化我可以看出他意識到我用意的瞬間，我和他一起坐在床邊，陪他看來自我過去的照片，還有我夾雜在其中寫給他的訊息。

「怎麼會想到要送這個？」他問，聲音有點啞，「照片是隨身碟裡的？」

「嗯。」我頭靠著他的肩膀，「我看到的時候就想到你了。」

他輕嘆，安靜地翻動相簿，手指滑過一張張照片，滑過我的字跡，動作很輕柔，呼吸和緩，像是害怕會驚擾到照片中的人。

從站都站不穩的孩童到纖細的少年，最後停留在快要成年仍舊帶著青澀的模樣，在我十八歲性成熟之前，我成長的歷程其實和其他人沒有什麼不同。

「我收下了。」卡洛斯輕輕闔上相簿，「謝謝你。」

「是不是有點土啊？」我不好意思地問，「你也不缺其他東西，我就想把以前的我送給你。」

他把相簿放在床頭櫃上，手指勾起我的下巴吻我。

「這是——」我在親吻之間斷斷續續地問：「喜歡這個禮物的意思？」

他的回應像是嘆息也像是笑聲，溫暖的掌心貼著我的腰側，舌頭分開我的雙唇探了進來。我原本還用手肘支撐著自己的重量，但吻到最後整個人都癱軟在床上，雙手抱著他結實的背部。

「卡洛斯，唔嗯⋯⋯出去大半天，我還沒沖澡——」

「等一下洗。」他舔了下我的脖子，讓我顫抖了下，「我也喜歡你的味道。」

「我都不確定我的費洛蒙現在聞起來是什麼樣子。」

「你聞起來，」他一面說一面親吻我的脖頸，然後深吸了口氣，「總是很乾淨。」

「乾淨⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯乾淨是什麼味道？」

他在我的胸口留下濕潤的吻，解開我的褲頭隔著薄薄的布料愛撫，湊到我耳邊問：「先讓你射一次好不好？」

我喘了口氣，撩起他的上衣，「你才是壽星。」

「就是因為我是壽星。」卡洛斯輕輕咬了下我的耳垂，「你射過之後特別軟，像是能把我直接吃進去一樣，我很喜歡。」

我下意識屏住了氣息，手指陷進他的下背。

「那我還是要先洗澡。」我說。

他愉悅的笑聲灑在我耳邊，「好，我們一起。」

***

浴室牆壁的磁磚是冰的，卡洛斯的身體卻像火爐一樣。無論季節，無論時間，他總是如此溫暖。

我手腳並用地攀在他身上，因為他慢條斯理的抽插而一陣陣輕顫，腦中卻不合時宜地想到之前我和艾利爾的對話。

不知道他和他的準男友怎麼了？

「在想其他人？」卡洛斯捏了下我的乳尖，同時挺動下身，「看來是我做得不夠好。」

「不是——啊！那、那裡⋯⋯」

我的聲音被撞得斷斷續續，說不出完整的句子，大腦也因為快感而變得混沌不清，只能緊緊抱著他的肩膀，迷亂地親吻他的脖子。

「嘴巴寂寞？」他低笑，兩根手指探進我的口中。

我沒有多想，張嘴含住他的手指，像是替他口交時那樣舔弄吞吐。他的雙眼沉了幾分，狠狠輾過我體內的敏感點，讓我忍不住叫出聲。

「再、再快一點——」

「如果我想慢一點呢？」他壞心眼地問，「如果我想讓你叫到沒有聲音呢？可以嗎？」

也許是因為在發情期時我很難克制自己的慾望，他也更專注於滿足我的需求，發情期以外的時間他總喜歡逗我。有時候他會故意把節奏放得很慢、很慢，直到我全身的細胞都叫囂著對他的渴望，除了想要他之外什麼也想不了。

「⋯⋯可以。」我說：「但接下來幾天你要讓我休息。」

他輕嘆，「你這麼乖，被欺負了怎麼辦？」

「我也喜歡做的事情怎麼算是欺負？」

他的眼神軟了下來，雙臂環住我的上身，屬於他的溫度包圍著我，我把他也抱得更緊了點。

「到床上？」

我「嗯」了聲，捧著他的臉吻他。

他把我放在床上的動作很輕，一手護著我的後腦，一手撐著我的下背。我和他說過很多次他不需要那麼小心，但他似乎改不過來。

「謝謝你幫我過生日。」他說，手肘撐在我肩膀的兩側，「我很開心。」

我衝著他咧嘴，「之後就輪到你幫我過了。」

他莞爾，「突然覺得壓力有點大。」

「別擔心，你做什麼我都不嫌棄。」

「就算我唱生日快樂歌的時候五音不全？」他開玩笑地問，「就算我煮出一道鹽加成糖的燉菜？」

「如果連鹽都加成糖那是我教學失敗。」我說：「我就喜歡聽你走音。」

「什麼奇怪的癖好。」他笑罵，再次埋進我的體內，步調慢得像是我們有一輩子的時間。

雖然我已經很熟悉被他填滿的感覺，心裡還是會因為這樣的親密感到欣喜。

我伸手攬住他的脖子，他會意地低頭吻我，下身舒緩但深入地挺動，不斷堆疊的快感幾乎要把我推向頂峰，但他總能在那之前停下動作，等我的身體稍微冷卻下來之後才繼續。

一次又一次，我的下身已經溼得一蹋糊塗，穴口酥麻又痠脹。呻吟從一開始的克制到完全失控，現在我已經恍惚到不確定自己有沒有發出聲音。

他怎麼能每次都把時機抓得這麼準？

「從你夾著我的感覺判斷出來的。」他說，我這才意識到自己不小心洩漏了心聲。

「你——」我清了清喉嚨，「怎麼這麼色情啊？」

他噗哧一笑，「誰比較色情？」

我正要反駁，他就準確地擦過我生殖腔的腔口，讓我未說出口的話都成了沒有意義的呻吟，因為喉嚨嘶啞而夾帶著大半氣音。

我忍不住咬了下他的肩膀。

「好了，」他低笑，「這就滿足你。」

他終於加快速度，火熱的硬挺一次次來回輾磨我的敏感點，低頭含住我的乳尖舔弄。我弓起背，幾乎可以說是無助地抱著他的肩膀，身體因為先前的挑逗變得無比敏感，沒多久我就喊著他的名字射了出來。

他沒有停止動作，愈發粗重的呼吸灑在我胸口，我抬起腿在他背後交叉，低低說了聲「我愛你」。

他的肌肉有一瞬間僵直，性器在我體內抽動，射出一股股溫熱的體液，在他退出來時流了出來。他沒有像平時那樣過來抱我，而是低垂著眼，突然低頭舔了下我的後穴。

「卡、卡洛斯？」

「抱歉，我實在忍不住。」他說，聲音飽含著情慾，「每次內射之後我都很想這麼做，看著你發紅的地方把我的精液吐出來⋯⋯」

「好了！我知道了！」我趕緊打斷他，「不用繼續形容！」

他低笑出聲，伸手抹去我射在他身上的白濁，帶到嘴邊舔去。

我下意識吞了口口水，他又笑了。

「縱慾傷身。」

我拿起靠枕砸在他身上，「那是我的台詞。」

***

「給我親愛的卡洛斯。」

「我出生的時候你還沒有降臨在這個世界，現在總覺得有點難以想像。曾經，我們之間隔著不只一個世界的距離，還隔著四年的時間。」

「我四歲的時候你才剛出生沒多久，不知道你是個怎麼樣的寶寶？你生下來的時候頭髮就是這個顏色嗎？是不是一開始就比其他嬰兒要大隻？」

「這是我幼稚園的畢業照，我看到照片的時候好驚訝，我自己都不記得照過這些照片了。之前看過一本書說到成人記不起自己三到四歲以前發生的事情，科學家稱之為『童年失憶』，或許我的失憶期間又更長了一點，才會不記得幼稚園的事情。

或許我是之後在漫長的等待中忘記的。」

「七歲的時候我收到了人生第一份情書，是一個Beta給的，信裡說我就像冬天的雪花一樣好看，我不太確定他是不是在形容我的皮膚白。」

「五六年級的時候我被一個Alpha喜歡，結果暗戀他的領頭Omega就帶頭排擠了我，現在想起來真有點好笑。這時候你也入學了吧，你小學過得怎麼樣？有沒有被人暗戀過？有沒有打過架？」

「十四歲的時候我第一次接吻，初吻對象就是這個人。謝爾是個Omega，是我好多年來想不起長相的摯友。我記得他一直很嚮往找到一個真正尊重他的Alpha，不過最後他認真交往的對象卻是同性，不知道他們是不是還在一起呢？」

「看到我高中的成績單，我以前竟然選修了拉丁文！還申請去大學上了心理學的課。我現在連用拉丁文打招呼都不會了，只記得ego是『我』的意思。」

「你高中的時候一定很受歡迎吧？雖然這邊的高中就你形容起來好像有點可怕，但我總覺得你不會有問題的。說！你的母校是不是流傳著關於你的故事？」

「在性成熟之前我想過很多，要去哪所學校，要做什麼工作，要找什麼樣的對象，我從來沒有想過自己的計畫會因為一場意外而落空。

不過就像你說的，如果不是因為這些事情，我就不會遇見你了。」

「雖然你不是自願被丟到另一個地球的，我還是想謝謝你。」

「生日快樂，謝謝你給了我一個自由的世界。」

***

隔天早上我一如往常在他懷中醒來，他也一如往常跟著睜開了眼睛。

「總有一天我一定要看到你睡死的樣子。」我說，抹了抹眼角。

他勾起唇，笑容慵懶，一隻手臂攬住我的腰，「那我現在就抱著你睡？」

「哪種睡？」

他愣了幾秒，低笑出聲，說：「看來我真的把你帶壞了。」然後撥開落在我前額的頭髮，湊過來吻了我一下。

雖然想好好接吻，但我們都還沒刷牙。

把他趕去浴室漱洗之後我坐起身，才發現昨晚擺在床頭櫃上的相簿是立著的，封面貼著一張便利貼，卡洛斯潦草的字跡寫著：給我親愛的男人。

我忍不住笑出聲，拿起相簿翻開，果不其然看到了卡洛斯的回覆。

「從我出生以來你就一直在另一個世界等我，這樣想起來我可真幸運。」

「我是早產兒，小時候頭髮顏色比較淺，長大之後才越來越深，我一直沒有去了解為什麼會有這種變化，剛才查了才知道是因為真黑色素增加，不過為什麼會增加？好像有人說是曬太陽曬多了？」

「你小時候比我可愛多了，肯定有不少Alpha排隊想跟你結婚吧，你瞧瞧，周遭這麼多同齡人都在看你，我們家拉維希以前真是個萬人迷。」

「雪花有什麼好看的，你好看多了。」

「我小時候可沒有人會暗戀我，黑黑瘦瘦，像根竹竿一樣，人又難親近，連朋友都沒幾個。」

「初吻是吧？我知道自己沒有立場嫉妒，但人的劣根性就是這樣，早上記得多親我幾下。

如果你想知道他過得怎麼樣，我可以幫忙。」

「我以前就是個不學無術的學生，要是我們念同一所學校⋯⋯我大概還是會對你產生興趣，但你肯定不願意理我。」

「哪種故事？在學時槓上恐同的老師那種故事？還是畢業舞會不願意找女伴，所以抱著一個穿著西裝的假人參加的故事？

我改變主意了，我覺得我高中的時候追你還是有點希望的，我們會一起因為反對老師被罰留校，然後我就能順勢搭訕你了。」

「你想做什麼我都陪著你，不過對象的話有我就夠了。」

「謝謝你願意跟著我這個誘拐犯走。」

「我愛你，你值得這世上一切的美好。」

淚水滴在他告白的墨跡上，暈染出一圈藍，我連忙闔上相簿放在一旁，狼狽地用手遮著眼睛。

「怎麼哭了？」卡洛斯問，從背後抱住我，胸口貼著我的上身，「我也沒寫什麼。」

我往他的方向靠了點，吸了吸鼻子。

「我生日還沒到呢，你怎麼現在就寫這些。」

「我怎麼沒想到？」卡洛斯嘆口氣，「我就應該在你生日的時候回送一本當作回應，你能不能當作沒看見？」

我的笑聲帶著點哭腔的鼻音，「不行，我已經看到了，你收不回去。」

卡洛斯「嘖」了聲，「看來只能想辦法給你更好的禮物了。」

他手臂圈著我，嘴唇蹭了蹭我的脖頸，穩定而有力的心跳敲在我背上。

「我以後——」我想穩住自己的聲音，但還是忍不住哽咽，「一定要讓你也哭給我看。」

「還是不要吧。」卡洛斯說：「我這個人只有傷心的時候會哭，現在這個世界上能讓我傷心的只有你一個人。」

眼眶再度蓄積起淚水，我把臉埋在膝蓋間，「你好煩，這樣我更想哭了——不准笑！」

「抱歉、抱歉。」他溫柔地拍著我的胸口，親了下我的腺體，「不然我唱歌給你聽吧？你聽了就會笑了。」

他說完就開始唱起不成調的生日快樂歌，我忍不住笑了，卻也哭得更兇了。

「你這樣我該怎麼辦呢？」

「我、我以前真的不愛哭。」我說：「都是你害的。」

「好，都是我害的。」他整個人貼在我身上，放在我胸口上的手依舊維持著穩定的節奏。

我花了好一陣子才冷靜下來，眼睛有點刺痛。

拍拍他的手臂，讓他把我放開，我轉過身面對他。

「眼睛都有點腫了。」他親了下我的眼角，「還好嗎？」

我點點頭，捧著他的臉親了他一下。

「你隨時都可以吻我，不用嫉妒。」

「如果我們更早見面，我會因為你有勇氣做對的事情喜歡你。」

「你也值得這世界的一切。」我跨坐在他的腿上，「我愛你。」

我又親了他一下，「我不會讓你傷心的，你相信我。」

他彎起淺淺的微笑，榛色的雙眼像是在發光。

「嗯，我相信你。」他把我的手拉到他胸前，「我的心就交給你保管了。」

結果我們又荒廢了一個早上。


	7. 插曲：情人眼裡

卡洛斯是被外頭經過的車輛吵醒的。

輪胎因為急煞發出刺耳的摩擦聲，也許是疲勞駕駛，也許是酒駕，也許是在閃躲突然衝出來的貓狗。他輕輕用手蓋住拉維希的耳朵，注意著外頭的動靜。

車子重新啟動，行駛一段距離之後是隱約的撞擊聲，車輛警報器劃破原本平靜的夜晚。卡洛斯嘆了口氣，把拉維希抱得更緊了些。

在他懷裡拉維希總是睡得很沉，有時候卡洛斯都懷疑是不是天塌了拉維希都能繼續睡下去，但只要他一下床，拉維希就會立刻醒來。之前卡洛斯曾經在半夜因為外頭的噪音下床關窗，結果反而驚醒了原本熟睡的他。

他的依賴讓卡洛斯心軟又擔憂。

「沒事，女孩兒。」卡洛斯對跑到窗邊的海森堡低語，在拉維希的傳染下他也開始習慣性和海森堡說話，有時候他覺得自己這樣有點傻，但海森堡總是比他預期的要聰明，「大概只是個醉鬼撞了別人的車。」

海森堡歪頭看著他，尾巴緩緩甩動，在卡洛斯比了個手勢之後走到床腳趴下。卡洛斯的視線回到拉維希身上，熟睡的他微微張著嘴，胸口穩定地隨著呼吸起伏，絲毫沒有受到外頭噪音的影響。

卡洛斯伸手碰了下他的睫毛，然後是臉頰、下唇。拉維希咕噥了聲，無意識蹭了蹭他的手。

卡洛斯彎起唇，淺淺地吻了他一下。

***

「早安，親愛的。」

「早安——唔嗯，別親，我們都還沒刷牙。」

卡洛斯「嘖」了聲，臉上卻帶著笑。

他拉著還有些困倦的拉維希到浴室，好笑地看著他在瞥見鏡中的自己時用手梳理亂翹的頭髮。「鳥巢頭。」卡洛斯咧著嘴說，把擠好牙膏的牙刷塞進拉維希手中。拉維希拋來一個毫無殺傷力的瞪視，小聲回嗆：「刺蝟頭。」

和他相處起來是如此輕鬆——不，用輕鬆來形容並不完全準確，也許該說是自然。

在他身邊，卡洛斯不需要思考自己該成為他的誰。

他只是卡洛斯。

早餐今天輪到卡洛斯負責，煎個培根烤個吐司他還不至於失敗，但煎蛋他總是會把蛋黃弄破，至今為止成功煎出半熟蛋黃的次數屈指可數。

平時他自覺是個手腳還算靈巧的人，不過在廚房裡，他彷彿十根手指頭都成了大拇指。

「下次你試試水波蛋好了。」拉維希靠著他說：「很簡單的，只要在對的時間撈出來就好。」

「你的簡單跟我的簡單不一樣。」卡洛斯無奈地嘆口氣，「今天還是炒蛋。」

拉維希的笑聲很輕亮，溫和的眉眼因為笑容而微彎，卡洛斯忍不住湊過去親了他一下，然後淺嚐輒止的輕觸成了綿長的深吻。

好在拉維希還記得關掉爐火，不然炒蛋就要變成焦炭了。

「今天開始又要去旁聽了？」

「嗯。」拉維希含糊地回道，把嘴裡的食物吞下去之後接著說：「伊蓮幫我介紹了一堂手語的課，原本正規學生也很難搶到，教授特別讓我以助理的方式加入，條件是我得超前班上學生的進度，有需要的時候幫忙回答問題。」

「這樣你不就等於在自學？」

「在班上我才有練習對象啊，而且教授還會介紹到聽障社群的文化，之後也有實習的機會。」

「你現在可真是多管齊下，又是學程式設計，又是旁聽資訊科學和心理學的課，現在還多了個手語。」卡洛斯笑著搖搖頭，「現在人把這叫什麼？斜槓職涯？」

「這樣比較不容易失業。」拉維希一本正經地說：「而且同時有好幾個收入來源可以養家。」

卡洛斯勾起唇角，伸手摸了下拉維希的頭，「我們家拉維希很有野心啊。」

拉維希露出燦爛的笑容，「我可是個有擔當的男人。」

聽他叫自己男人讓卡洛斯有些好笑，他看著拉維希從一開始進男廁都戰戰兢兢，在聽到別人說「先生」時沒有反應，到現在隨口把自己稱作「男人」。這是個好現象，他想，這代表拉維希是真的把自己當成這個世界的人了。

如果不考慮特殊的身體構造和兩個月一次的發情期，拉維希確實也跟這裡的人沒有太多不同。

除了人特別好特別可愛之外，卡洛斯默默在心裡補上。

***

把拉維希送到學校之後卡洛斯開車到了研究院，他今天已經算是早到了，但停車場依舊停滿了研究員的車。卡洛斯總覺得有不少人根本在這裡住了下來，好幾天才回家拿一次換洗衣物，他只有在剛當上警察的前幾年才對自己的工作有過這樣的熱情。

不過考慮到他們在研究的是另一個地球，這些人會如此專注似乎也不意外。

和拉維希的世界不同，這個世界的大眾對於另一個地球的存在並不知情，最初收到另一個世界通訊的是紐澤西的國家物理實驗室，之後技術下放到全國另外五間不同的研究機構。不過一開始，打開暫時通道的技術只掌握在監禁拉維希的實驗室手中，就連把卡洛斯當商品賣了的研究院也只知道皮毛。

卡洛斯就是用實驗室爆炸之前偷到的資料作為籌碼，換取拉維希在這個世界的安穩生活。

既然要把人拐過來，他至少得給拉維希一個正當的身分。

「戴維。」

「卡洛斯，今天這麼早？」

卡洛斯聳聳肩，「大學開學了。」

「哦。」只比他矮一點的壯碩男人點點頭，一邊把辦公桌上的零食和飲料收起來一邊起身，「剛送你家那位去學校？」

卡洛斯點點頭，沒有多說什麼，「你可以去休息了。」

他和戴維負責的區域是研究院門禁管理最嚴格的地方，只有秘密層級最高的研究員可以進入，連和他同岡位的戴維也無法進門。

卡洛斯倒是可以，因為他也兼任政府的監察員。

一份工作領兩份薪水，很划算。

警衛的工作有百分之九十九都是在消磨時間，很多地方會花點錢雇人只是因為這樣可以降低保險的費用，這個研究院倒是真的需要保護跟管制，但卡洛斯至今也還沒有遇到什麼突發狀況。

實驗意外導致暫時停電大概算是一個？不過即便在大門敞開的狀態，也沒有人趁機闖進管制區。

這個國家整體來說還是滿和平的，起碼這個小鎮是如此。

「早。」伊蓮踩著皮鞋走了過來，雙手插在實驗衣的口袋中。卡洛斯對她點點頭，算是打了招呼，伊蓮也不介意，微微彎腰將眼睛對準虹膜辨識器。

門平移讓出一個人寬的通道，伊蓮往前走了一步之後又退了出來，轉向卡洛斯。

卡洛斯也沒站起來，只是給她一個疑問的眼神。

「拉維希的生日快到了對吧？」伊蓮問，「沒記錯的話是十月十二號？」

卡洛斯點點頭，「怎麼？你要給他禮物？」

「當然，你要替他辦個生日派對嗎？」伊蓮哼笑了聲，「我怎麼會問你這種問題？你這個人這麼孤僻。」

「星期天咖啡廳的人要幫他慶祝。」卡洛斯涼涼地回道：「我會叫他們別讓妳進門的。」

伊蓮揚起眉毛，「你也會在場？」

卡洛斯翻了個白眼，懶得回答這沒有意義的問題。

他知道伊蓮在做什麼：她擔心拉維希個性太軟，擔心卡洛斯的控制欲和占有慾會因為縱容變得太強。由於她是出於對拉維希的關心，而且懂得分寸，卡洛斯也不是特別介意。

其實她多慮了，卡洛斯不會允許自己成為拉維希的第二個牢籠，也沒有過這樣的想法。

拉維希值得最寬廣的世界。

「你要送他什麼？」伊蓮問，「免得我們撞禮物。」

卡洛斯擺擺手，「放心，撞不了，你儘管送。」

「這麼有自信。」伊蓮轉過身，「好吧，我得進去了，你也好好工作。」

她一邊說一邊低下頭再度打開了門，大步走進實驗室。卡洛斯等著門鎖的顯示燈從綠色轉為紅色，之後才移開視線。

他用拉維希寫給他的程式紀錄了伊蓮進門的時間，之後拿出他生日時伊蓮給他的書：《傻瓜也能學會做菜》。

他不確定伊蓮送他這個是不是想嘲笑他，但卡洛斯乾脆地收下了，他確實是個廚房白癡，這本書也確實寫得很簡單易懂。

整個早上一切都很風平浪靜，卡洛斯一邊看書一邊記錄人員進出的時間，每半個小時離開座位巡邏。這是個枯燥的工作，但卡洛斯不介意。

在上個研究院他曾因為耐不住無聊四處打探，這才撞破了他前雇主的違法實驗。但現在，他絲毫不覺得平靜有什麼不好。

以前他總是在追逐著什麼，現在，他已經找到了。

***

「你每次午餐都吃得這麼好。」艾莉克絲說。她是白天負責看顧門口的警衛，目前是研究院裡唯二完全不怕卡洛斯的人。就她的說法，這是因為她看透了卡洛斯兇悍外表下泰迪熊一般的本質。

卡洛斯不確定她是什麼意思，也沒有弄清楚的打算。

「你吃的也是三明治。」

「你吃的是加粗斜體的三明治。」艾莉克絲一面嘆氣一面搖頭，「我這是帶個引號的『三明治』。」

卡洛斯挑起眉，他的午餐是拉維希用新鮮生菜和昨晚剩下的雞肉做的三明治，麵包是用奶油烤過的巧巴達，中間抹了蒜味美乃滋。相較之下，艾莉克絲手中的白麵包夾火腿和花生醬看起來是有那麼點可憐。

「廚藝不好？」

「跟你一樣差。」艾莉克絲說，隨即更正：「不對，比你還要差，你好歹還能煮個濃湯，我只會熱康寶的罐頭。」

「我也只會煮一種湯，而且是在拉維希的監督下。」

「我也想要一個拉維希，廚藝好的男人最棒了。」艾莉克絲捧著心說：「他第一次看到我的時候還特別看了我的名牌，叫我的名字和我打招呼，而且他笑起來好可愛。」

「他是我的男朋友。」卡洛斯說：「你自己找個對象。」

「哪那麼容易？」艾莉克絲撇撇嘴，「我遇到的男人不是對女人沒興趣，就是不懂得尊重人。我看起來像是能忍受大男人主義的人嗎？」

卡洛斯哼笑，繼續吃他的三明治，忽略艾莉克絲可憐巴巴的眼神。

拉維希：卡洛斯，你現在可以回訊息嗎？

卡洛斯：可以，怎麼了？

拉維希：艾利爾在問慶祝我生日那天你能不能提早到咖啡廳幫他們佈置。

卡洛斯：你生日的事情他還叫你轉達？

拉維希：他不敢自己問你。

卡洛斯：跟他說我會幫忙，還有有事直接連絡我，我又不會咬人。

拉維希：你會咬我啊 :P

卡洛斯忍不住笑出聲，回傳：「誰咬誰啊？」

「你真的很過分。」艾莉克絲嘟嚷：「在我面前跟拉維希濃情蜜意地傳訊息，一點也不顧我這單身女子的心情。」

「你就這麼確定我在跟拉維希傳訊息？」

「不然呢？」艾莉克絲嘖了聲，「能讓你笑成這樣的，除了他還有誰？」

這倒也是。

「如果你嫌我們太閃，你可以回休息室吃你的三明治，不用來我這裡擠。」

「一個人吃不是更哀傷了嗎？」艾莉克絲悲憤地回道，咬了一大口三明治之後含糊地說：「在這裡我至少還可以看著你的愛心午餐安慰一下自己，如果有好心人願意分一點正常的食物給我就好了。」

卡洛斯果斷忽視她一點也不隱諱的請求。

***

「你會做紅酒燉牛肉嗎？」

「哇啊！你走路能不能別那麼無聲無息，萊伊斯先生？」

卡洛斯攤了攤手，再問一次：「你會嗎？伊蓮說你廚藝不錯。」

亞當抽了張紙巾擦去自己不小心灑出來的咖啡，神情認真得像是在做什麼精密的實驗。卡洛斯手環抱在胸前，食指敲著自己的左上臂。

亞當是研究院負責和另一個地球接洽的窗口，也是卡洛斯被炸回這個世界之後和他談條件的人，也許是因為卡洛斯在焦急的心情下兇狠了點，亞當很不幸沒有成為唯三不害怕卡洛斯的人。

不知道為什麼，他總是堅持叫卡洛斯「萊伊斯先生」。

「算是會吧。」亞當說：「起碼看著食譜可以做得不錯。」

「教我。」卡洛斯頓了下，加上一句：「麻煩你了。」

亞當一臉驚恐，甚至還倒退了一步，讓卡洛斯有點哭笑不得。

「麻煩我了？等等，你——」亞當伸出食指指著他，「要我教你做菜？」

「不行？」卡洛斯問，「那我去找別人。」

「別別別。」亞當發出侷促的笑聲，「我可以教你，不過——」

卡洛斯沒說話，抱著手臂等他繼續。

「我已經幫過你幾次忙了，跟你要點報酬不過分吧？」

卡洛斯挑起眉，「我每次找你幫忙都是等價交換。」

亞當點點頭，「所以這次我也可以要點東西當作學費？」

卡洛斯瞇起眼，看著亞當緊張的神情，「你想要什麼？」

這個人心腸不壞，就是有點研究狂熱，他已經好幾次試探過是否可以讓拉維希配合研究院做點實驗，但卡洛斯每次都強硬拒絕了。

「請教我健身！」亞當說，語氣不知道為什麼帶著點悲憤，「我要練真的有用的肌肉！」

即便是卡洛斯都愣了幾秒，「就這樣？」

「嗯。」亞當恍然大悟地接著說：「我哪裡敢跟你要別的？教你做道菜只是小事，你帶我練個幾次身體就扯平了。」

卡洛斯不確定是他警戒心太強，還是這個研究院裡的人都有點天真。

他背地裡做了一些調查，也動用自己作為監察員的權限看過不少資料，跟雇用他的上個研究院比起來，蘭頓研究院簡直就是一潭清水，沒有派系，沒有人情勾結，都是一些只顧著做研究的學術狂熱分子。

當然，他還是得看著這群人，確保他們的狂熱不會壓過他們的道德觀。

「好，不過成效還是得看你自己。」

「當然、當然。」亞當殷勤地回應，嘴角微微上揚，心思已經不知道飄到哪去，嘴裡嘀咕著什麼，卡洛斯只聽見「讓你後悔」、「公主抱」和「膚淺」。

他決定自己還是不要問比較好。

***

卡洛斯一走進咖啡廳就有幾個熟客對他揮手打了招呼，他點頭回應，蹲下身迎接敬業地前來應門的海森堡。

「你好啊，女孩兒。」卡洛斯拍拍她的頭，伸手比了比員工休息室的方向，「替我去叫拉維希吧。」

海森堡搖著尾巴往裡頭走，立刻就有愛狗人士癡迷地蹲在地上拍照。卡洛斯無聲笑了，他們家這位還真的是個萬人迷，哪天拉維希辭了這份工作，也不知道老闆要從哪裡找個替代的店寵。

「卡洛斯！」

拉維希小跑步往他的方向跑來，一如往常抱住了他的腰，抬起頭時雙眼因為欣喜而發亮。他總是如此熱情洋溢，絲毫不掩飾自己的感情，卡洛斯遇見他之後才知道，原來太過喜愛一個人也會讓人心臟發疼。

他彎起笑，低頭親了下拉維希的額頭。

「怎麼樣？」卡洛斯攬住拉維希的肩膀，伸手推開了門，「手語課還順利嗎？」

「今天就簡單介紹一下聽障社群的現狀。」拉維希說，彎腰摸了海森堡的背一把，「還有教個別字母的手語。」

說完他便興匆匆地比了一連串手勢，卡洛斯歪著頭問：「我的名字？我好像看出了C、L跟O。」

「對啊，這幾個字母的手語都很直覺，V也是。」拉維希比了個勝利的手勢，之後又比了一串，「這是我的名字。」

「每次都得這樣把名字拼出來？」

「一開始是這樣。」拉維希替海森堡打開後座的車門，之後自己鑽進了副駕駛座，等卡洛斯啟動引擎之後繼續說：「如果聽障社群接受了你這個人，他們會幫你取一個手語的名字，可能跟你的外表有關，也可能跟你的個性或嗜好有關，有時候會加上名字的字首，不過這方面好像有爭議。」他用手指比了個L，然後雙手虛握在額頭兩側往前劃，最後手指併攏朝著前方，「這是我們講師的名字，麗莎的L跟『老師』的手語。」

「不能自己取？」

拉維希搖搖頭，「幫你取名字代表他們接受你成為自己人，而且當地社群的人才知道那些手語名字已經被用過啦。哈哈，怎麼有點像註冊帳號會遇到的問題。」

卡洛斯平穩地開著車，騰出一隻手揉了下拉維希的頭髮，「這樣下去你都要比我了解這個世界了。」

「亂說什麼。」拉維希捏了下卡洛斯的手，「從我來到這裡還不到一年呢。」

卡洛斯勾起唇角，從他們在另一個世界相遇到現在倒是快滿一年了，和拉維希的生日沒差幾天，也不知道他有沒有意識到。

三十一歲生日，卡洛斯到了現在還是會下意識覺得拉維希應該更年輕，他畢竟被剝奪了十一年的時間，新的人生才剛剛要開始。

他們在法國人開的越式餐廳吃了晚餐，之後順路到附近的烘焙坊買南瓜派。因為秋季南瓜派賣得太好，後廚還在趕工，等待期間拉維希和老闆聊起了烤派的技巧，從奶油的溫度到派皮的擀製到內餡的製作，他們聊得起勁，卡洛斯聽得一頭霧水。

但他喜歡看到拉維希的眼睛亮起來的樣子。

「好了，這是你們的南瓜派。」老闆說，往紙袋裡放了另一個尺寸較小的紙盒，「這是紅茶蘋果酥皮捲，我們最近在推的新產品，吃吃看吧，下次來的時候給我們一點意見回饋。」

「謝謝你。」拉維希給他一個大大的微笑，「我們會的。」

他們走出門的時候正好聽到一位顧客抱怨：老闆，你偏心啊，怎麼我們就沒有免費試吃？

卡洛斯看了拉維希一眼，捏了下他的耳垂。

「今天艾莉克絲才跟我說起你有多好，我真是滿世界情敵。」卡洛斯浮誇地嘆了口氣，「也是，有誰會不喜歡我們家拉維希呢？」

「你太誇張啦。」拉維希小聲嘟嚷。

卡洛斯一點也不覺得自己有誇大。

花店老闆會因為他要買花送給拉維希而特別替他綁上緞帶，肉品店老闆會偷偷替他們去掉零頭，要卡洛斯把拉維希養胖一點，理髮廳的髮型師會在拉維希預約去剪頭髮時特別準備點心，再加上總是擔心卡洛斯太強勢的伊蓮和把拉維希當理想對象標準的艾莉克絲，卡洛斯總覺得自己如果哪天對不起拉維希——當然這永遠也不會發生——他會直接被這個城鎮的人驅逐出境。

「你不知道有多少人嫉妒我。」

拉維希撇撇嘴，「你才不知道有多少人覬覦你。」

「別人看我就像看著一塊肉。」卡洛斯搖搖頭，「看你卻是想把你帶回家好好呵護。」

拉維希想了幾秒，「這是把我當兒子看吧？」

卡洛斯撫著額頭笑出聲。

「那我真的該緊張了，這麼多長輩盯著。」

***

拉維希的身體還帶著沖澡留下的熱度，卡洛斯躺在床上抱著他，把鼻頭湊到他髮間，深深吸了口氣。

他們最近換了沒什麼香味的洗髮精，卡洛斯卻仍舊覺得拉維希好聞，他不知道另一個世界的人受到費洛蒙吸引到底是什麼感覺，但他確實喜歡拉維希的味道。

「拉維希。」

「嗯？」

「『愛』的手語怎麼比？」

拉維希微微側過身，雙手握拳，兩臂在胸前交叉。

卡洛斯笑出聲，「等等，這不是瓦干達的手勢嗎？《黑豹》裡面那個？」

拉維希一臉困惑，卡洛斯這才想起來自己還沒有把迪士尼王國旗下的電影介紹給拉維希。

「超級英雄片，之後我陪你從頭開始看。」

「喔。」拉維希躺回床上，伸手戳了戳卡洛斯的胸膛，「這麼多電影，補都補不完。」

「在我去找你之前，」卡洛斯刻意用輕鬆的語氣提起，「你不是看了很多？你有沒有什麼特別喜歡的？」

「其實我看最多的是實境秀。」拉維希的視線在思考間往上飄，「還有罪案劇，都是一些隨時都可以停下來不看的節目，我不想看了長篇的故事，結果到時候來不及看到結局。」

卡洛斯輕嘆，「在等我？」

拉維希點點頭。

「我差一點點就要破功了。」他用拇指和食指比了個「一點點」的手勢，「就差這麼一點，我就要開始看大家都在討論的時代劇了。」

他的語氣很輕鬆，但卡洛斯聽出了他的言外之意，一隻手安撫地捏著拉維希的肩頸。

「時代劇？」

「在講Omega平權運動的歷史。」拉維希打了個呵欠，「不過就評論來看劇情應該不會太冷硬，主要還是聚焦在主角群個人的故事，主演好像是很紅的電影演員，雖然我不認得。」

拉維希彎起笑，「不過我都在這裡啦。」

卡洛斯撥了下他落在前額的頭髮，動作輕柔又小心。

「你以前有沒有特別喜歡的電影？」

「嗯⋯⋯我曾經很喜歡一部兩個Omega當主角的愛情片。其實很老套，主角學生時代因為家人反對分開，出社會之後排除萬難終於在一起了。不過當時我跟我朋友還是哭得稀哩嘩啦，隔天眼睛都是腫的。」

卡洛斯挑起眉毛，「你初吻對象？」

拉維希愣了幾秒，隨即綻開笑容，湊過來親了卡洛斯一下，「對，是他。」

「你們——」卡洛斯反客為主地舔了下拉維希的下唇，「除了接吻之外——」他的拇指蹭過拉維希的腺體，「還有做過什麼嗎？」

拉維希笑了聲，笑聲在卡洛斯低頭舔他的脖子時轉為低吟，「我們就⋯⋯一起看過片子。」他抱住卡洛斯的背，抬起頭給他更多空間，「這邊的人不是也會這樣嗎？而且你高中都和別人做過愛了。」

「把那稱之為『做愛』也太抬舉那個人了。」卡洛斯脫下上衣丟在一旁，「不過我確實有過更多經驗，如果你吃醋——」他張開雙臂，「歡迎你來標記領地。」

拉維希輕哼，「都是遇到我之前的事情了，我吃什麼醋？」

說是這麼說，他還是在卡洛斯的脖子上吸出了一道紅痕。

他們沒有做到最後，大半時間只是抱著溫存，慢條斯理地接吻，拉維希最後騎在卡洛斯身上把他蹭到射了出來，低頭親了下他的胸口。

卡洛斯從來不知道人可以這樣同時感到強烈的滿足與不滿足，他的胸腔充盈著暖意，卻仍舊想要把拉維希拉得更近，抱得更緊。

「你躺著。」拉維希在卡洛斯能起身之前把他壓回床上，「我去拿毛巾，我要看著你睡著。」

卡洛斯彎起唇，看著他忙進忙出，聽話地躺在床上任由他擺布。拉維希的手和他用來擦拭卡洛斯身體的毛巾一樣溫暖，之後他把棉被蓋在卡洛斯身上，打開門讓海森堡進門，接著自己鑽進了被窩。

「我回來啦。」拉維希說：「感謝你替我們暖床。」

「很樂意為你服務，親愛的。」卡洛斯把他攬進懷裡，「睡吧。」

「說了我要看著你睡著，你才剛高潮呢，不想睡嗎？」

「好，我這就睡。」卡洛斯忍俊不禁，親了下拉維希的肩膀，「晚安，我愛你。」

「晚安，我也愛你。」

***

當晚，卡洛斯是被外頭的狗吠聲吵醒的。

海森堡已經敏感地跑到窗前，拉維希在他懷裡依舊睡得很沉，卡洛斯手肘撐著床半坐起身，另一手摟著拉維希比他要單薄許多的身體。

「你也這樣守著他五年了。」卡洛斯低聲說：「辛苦了。」

海森堡歪過頭，理所當然地聽不懂卡洛斯的話。接著外頭一隻狗的叫聲引起一群狗的吠叫，海森堡豎起耳朵，警醒地面對窗外。

卡洛斯已經反射性蓋住了拉維希的耳朵，有點無奈。這個住宅區平時都很安靜，但也許是因為新的學年剛開始，有新的住戶入住，最近不時會有些噪音。

其實也不是太吵，只是卡洛斯耳朵靈，睡眠又淺。

等到夜晚回歸沉靜，卡洛斯再度躺了下來，打了個無聲的呵欠。

「卡洛斯，」拉維希咕噥著，「要吃青菜，不要挑食。」

卡洛斯差點笑出聲，也不知道拉維希是做了什麼樣的夢。

「好，只要是你煮的我都吃。」

拉維希滿意地輕哼，把臉埋進他胸口，溫暖的鼻息灑在他身上，讓他的呼吸不自覺跟著同調。

沒多久他便追著拉維希落入了夢鄉，這一次，他一覺到了天明。


	8. 序曲終章

「拉維希？」

「唔⋯⋯」我把臉埋進卡洛斯胸口，「頭痛。」

「就跟你說你喝太多了。」卡洛斯沒好氣地說：「宿醉了吧？」

他一邊說，一邊用有力的手指按摩著我的頭部。我閉上眼睛，舒服得呻吟出聲。

美國大學生辦的生日派對真可怕。

因為我的生日是星期一，咖啡廳的同事和學校幾個同學決定在星期天替我慶祝，兩三個大學生也許還不會喝得太兇，一群大學生就不同了，各種遊戲最終目的都是要讓人喝越多越好。乒乓球沒丟進杯子裡？喝酒；疊疊樂倒了？喝酒；別人沒做過的事情你做過？喝酒；不願意說真心話？喝酒。

驚人的酒量和驚人的特殊經驗讓伊蓮迅速贏得大家的好感，艾利爾則是早早就醉得不省人事，被他最近晉升為男友的資訊科學系同學送回宿舍。

昨晚我還覺得自己不算太醉，結果今天就遭到報應了。

「我覺得我腦子裡有幾百隻蜜蜂。」我說。

卡洛斯嘆了口氣，拿起床頭櫃上的水杯湊到我面前，「喝水。」

我小口小口喝著水，喝完之後把卡洛斯的手拉回我頭上。

「下次還敢不敢喝這麼多？」卡洛斯問，繼續按摩我的頭皮。

「我只是想醉一次試試看，就一次。」我說：「對不起啊，我沒想到自己會宿醉成這樣⋯⋯啊！海森堡一定餓了——」

「我已經餵她了，別擔心。」

原本說好了今天一整天要留給他一個人，結果我因為前一天喝太多睡到這麼晚，我忍不住感到愧疚，聽到他已經下樓餵過海森堡讓我更加自責。

他又嘆了口氣，親了下我的額頭，「沒事，今天本來也沒有太多計畫，有一次這樣的體驗也好。」他笑了聲，「這下你的大學生涯就完整了。」

「旁聽生涯。」

他哼笑，捏了下我的耳垂。

我們又在床上賴了半個多小時，或者應該說他陪我在床上待了半個多小時，等我腦袋裡的蜜蜂在他的按摩下飛走了一半，我終於下了床，進浴室漱洗。

鏡子裡的我看起來不算太糟糕，雖然有點沒有精神，但眼睛不腫，眼袋也不是特別深。

「還好嗎？」

卡洛斯突然打開門，讓我嚇了一跳，連忙把他往外推。

「我正要——總之你再等一下。」

「不就是要小便？」他一點也不害臊地說：「有什麼關係，你哪裡我沒看過？發情期的時候也是我幫你——」

「你出去啦！」我惱羞地敲了下他的肩膀。他一面大笑一面往外走，還貼心地替我帶上了門。

這個小插曲讓我一時之間都忘了愧疚，等出了浴室看到坐在床上等我的他時才想起來。我拉起他的手，捏了下他的掌心。

「早餐我來做吧？算是賠罪。」

他拍了下我的額頭，「沒什麼好賠罪的，不過就是賴床而已，你再說我真的要生氣了。」

「如果你生氣了呢？」我坐在他腿上，抱住他的腰，「要買多少衣服？五十大袋嗎？」

「你真是一點也不怕我。」他捏了下我的臉，「現在時間都差不多可以吃早午餐了，要在家裡吃？還是出去？」

「捏我都不敢用力，我怕你做什麼。」我回道，「我們等一下要出門嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「今天的計畫就是收禮物看禮物，晚餐我負責。」

「那就待在家裡。」我用臉蹭了下他的脖子，「班尼迪克蛋怎麼樣？你可以負責煮水波蛋，家裡剛好還有燻鮭魚，我負責做荷蘭醬，再弄點沙拉。」

「好。」他抱著我直接站了起來，「就待在家裡。」

***

吃完早午餐我們要先處理昨天收到的禮物。昨晚我上了車就睡著了，還是卡洛斯扛我回家的，收到的禮物也就堆放在客廳。

我和卡洛斯肩並肩坐在沙發前的地面上，眼前是十多個形狀大小不一的盒子和包裝。我輕輕撕開上頭的膠帶，把包裝紙完整地拆下來。卡洛斯咕噥了句「你也太小心了」，但沒有催促我加快動作。

「海森堡的衣服、海森堡的衣服之二、海森堡的睡墊、海森堡的玩具——」

「這是你生日還是海森堡的生日？」卡洛斯哼笑，把海森堡抱到大腿上搓揉，「女孩兒，你搶了壽星的聚光燈。」

「送禮物給海森堡就是送禮物給我。」

「哦？送禮物給我就不是送禮物給你？」

「伊蓮送你的書是啊。」我笑嘻嘻地說：「畢竟受惠的是我。」

卡洛斯輕笑，正要開口回應，在看到我拆開的下個禮物時改為一聲口哨。我連忙抓了沙發上的毯子蓋在海森堡頭上，她困惑地叫了聲，甩甩頭。

卡洛斯噗哧一笑。

「你蓋她頭做什麼呢？」他拿開毯子之後接過我手中的盒子，「在她眼裡飛機杯就跟手電筒一樣。」

「這個做得這麼——這麼⋯⋯」

「真實？」卡洛斯把飛機杯拿出來，好奇地用手指戳了戳，「嗯，還是你好。」

我搶過飛機杯丟在沙發上，拍了下他的大腿。他誇張地叫出聲，「我只是實話實說，不然等會兒你自己試試看？」

「我、我又不想當插入的那方。」

「當嘴巴插啊。」卡洛斯一副理所當然的樣子，「你也不是沒插過。」

我又捶了下他的腿，開始拆下個禮物。

艾利爾送的禮物意外地正常，是個皮革外封的旅遊手札，前面有美國的地圖和世界地圖，方便記錄自己去過什麼地方。伊蓮送的則是一台多功能調理機，可以切絲、切片、切丁，也能打碎榨汁。其他還有魔戒三部曲的典藏版藍光、介紹過去一世紀廚藝大師拿手菜的食譜和一支鋼筆。

「這個是？」我看著卡洛斯從櫃子裡拖出來的箱子問，我不記得昨天收到過這個。

「尼克寄上來的。」卡洛斯一邊說一邊收拾滿地的包裝紙和緞帶，「我讓他寄到研究院，前幾天才帶回來藏好。」

我打開體積不小的精美紙箱，抽出最上層的泡棉。

是唱片。

一張張封面有些褪色的黑膠唱片，底下是一台用泡泡紙層層包裹起來的唱盤。我小心翼翼地把唱盤拿出來，對卡洛斯說：「這些都很貴吧。」

「我也不清楚——有卡片。」

卡洛斯從紙箱中撈出一張小卡，遞到我面前，上頭寫著：「親愛的拉維希，這是我高中畢業後用自己的錢買的第一台唱盤，不貴，但音質還不錯，只是我最近終於換了個比較高規格的（畢竟會賺錢啦），這台就送你當入門款。唱片是我最近在二手唱片行挖到的寶，大多是爵士和電影配樂，希望你會喜歡，三十一歲生日快樂。（三十一！你真的不是人類吧？！）」

我不自覺揚起大大的笑容，興匆匆地用手機拍了照，打算發訊息感謝尼克，結果卡洛斯就不甘寂寞地貼了上來。

「這麼喜歡他的禮物？」

「喜歡啊，之前他才跟我推薦過幾首歌。」

在我打字的同時他撩起我的頭髮親吻我的脖子，一開始還只是嘴唇輕蹭，之後開始舔弄和吸吮。我抽口氣，捏了下他的大腿。

「海森堡還在呢，而且都還沒看你的禮物。」

他「唔」了聲，「我就親個幾下，沒事。」

「什麼沒事。」我笑罵，「你再親下去就要出事了。」

「那你訊息傳快點。」

我轉頭輕咬了他下巴一口，最後收了個尾，按下發送鍵。

「好了，現在我是你——哇啊！」

他把我一把抱到沙發上，整個人壓了上來，緩慢又仔細地吻我。我情不自禁抱住他寬闊的身軀，舌頭探進他為我張開的嘴，雖然我吻技沒有他好，但我知道他敏感的地方。

半年的時間足夠我們了解彼此的身體。

「毯子——」

他會意地撈起毯子蓋住我們交疊的身體，扯下我們兩個的睡褲和內褲之後便一手握住我們的性器，低下頭繼續吻我。我不自覺扭動起腰，收緊環著他的手臂。

我以前從沒想過自己會是如此容易被撩撥的人。

發情期時的自慰是身為Omega的不得不為，發情期以外的時間我幾乎沒有想過要觸碰自己，自瀆只是徒增寂寞。我沒有想過自己對卡洛斯的渴望會來得如此猛烈，到了現在也沒有減弱的跡象，被他擁抱被他觸碰的感覺太好，讓我滿足卻又不滿足。

我總是覺得自己不該貪心，他卻總是說我要的太少。

「卡洛斯。」高潮之後我趴在他身上喘氣，用手指抹去他脖子上薄薄的汗水，「我們這樣是不是太浪費時間了？」

「跟你做愛哪算浪費時間？也沒做全套。」他懶懶地說，半坐起身，「不過我是真的該把禮物送給你了，等一下還得準備晚餐。」

「晚餐你要做什麼？」

他停頓了幾秒，「如果成功了我再告訴你。」

***

我們上樓各自沖了澡，之後卡洛斯拉著我回到客廳，神秘兮兮地拿了個眼罩蒙住我的眼睛。我只能聽見他來來回回的腳步聲和電腦開機的聲音，對於他的打算沒有半點頭緒。

然後他摘下了眼罩，拉著我在沙發上坐下。

「你是要播什麼？還把燈都關了——」

我一時有些失語，出現在電視螢幕上的是我很久、很久沒有見到面的友人，雖然五官比過去要成熟，他看起來和以前並沒有太多變化。

「早安。」他說，對鏡頭揮揮手，「我是謝爾，好久不見啦。」

一開始我還以為他是在對我說話，心跳快得像是要撞出胸腔，直到他說：「最近比較忙，一直沒有時間拍Vlog。」我這才意識到他是在對他的觀眾說話。

「這個是——」我雙手下意識絞在一起，背部的肌肉繃得緊緊的，像是我的身體比我的大腦先一步感受到我的緊張。卡洛斯安撫地摸著我的背，親了下我的太陽穴。

「你朋友拍過幾支這樣的Vlog，說是希望大家更了解兩個Omega在一起時的日常。原本上傳的平台因為經營不善消失了，但影片還找得回來。」

我瞪大了眼，「他和凱恩還在一起嗎？」

卡洛斯點點頭，「等一下你就會看到了。」

謝爾一面哼歌一面往房門外走，走到客廳時恰好聽到大門打開了，他把鏡頭轉了一百八十度，對上提著一袋早餐的凱恩。他們交換了一個淺吻，坐在客廳沙發上吃起三明治。

「⋯⋯之前說過我們都是廚房殺手。」謝爾吞下口中的食物之後說：「大概是因為我們小時候都一直被逼著進廚房，結果反而心裡越來越排斥，憑什麼Omega就要會做菜？長大之後才發現會做菜有多方便，現在是有心想學，但是進展緩慢。」

「而且家裡附近好吃實惠的餐車太多。」凱恩說。

謝爾點點頭，「家裡附近好吃實惠的餐車太多。」

早餐吃完他們便各自去上班了，謝爾在一所高中教數學，凱恩則是開了一間理髮廳。

他們都是成年人了，我有點恍惚地想，他們和我同年，但是是真正的成年人，而不像我這樣人生空白了好幾年，現在才在追趕錯失的進度。

整段影片並不長，大約十分鐘，記錄了他們一整天的生活，最後謝爾和凱恩躺在床上對著鏡頭道別，我也下意識地說了「再見」。謝爾還記得我嗎？我忍不住想，失蹤十多年，很多人大概都覺得我不在了吧？

對另一個世界的人來說我也確實不在了。

卡洛斯的嘴唇擦過我的顴骨，把我拉回了現實，「還好嗎？」

我點點頭，對他笑了笑，「只是突然真正意識到我丟下了什麼。」

「後悔？」

我毫不猶豫地搖頭，「怎麼可能後悔？在那裡我連面對面和人講話都不行，出個門都需要擔心會不會遇到人，去哪裡都需要事先通報，就算沒有人把我關起來，我也哪都去不了。」

在那個世界，我的存在本身就是錯誤的。

「在這裡我可以工作，可以上學，可以交朋友，可以隨時去旅遊。」我頓了下，「在這裡我有你。」

他溫柔地輕撫我的頭髮，靜靜聽我說話。

「知道他們過得好就夠了。」我低聲說，彎起笑，「我很開心。」

「你不希望讓他知道你的狀況？」

我想了想，「知道了能做什麼呢？就算是他，見到我也只會本能地逃跑，何況我也沒有想過要回去。沒有我他們也好好的，我不想打擾他們。」

「就算他一直沒有放棄找你？」

我怔愣地看向卡洛斯。

他拍拍我的頭，唇角微彎，「你有個很好的朋友。」

「他——為什麼？都這麼久了。」

「你好歹也是他的初吻對象。」卡洛斯半開玩笑地說：「我想他差不多也要查到了，之前你被實驗室關著沒有留下紀錄，但後來上門的警察和幫你的大學不同，也許很快就會有政府機關的人找上他簽保密合約了。」

「會有問題嗎？」我擔心地問。

「放心。」卡洛斯搖搖頭，「只是常規作業。你現在算是⋯⋯另類的移民吧，等資訊慢慢鬆綁，相關規定也研擬出來，他就不用保守秘密了。」

「那——」我抓住他的手，「以後會有其他人過來嗎？」

「也許。」他捏捏我的掌心，「我沒辦法說得更多，但目前看起來通過的標準會很嚴格，要到那個階段大概也是好一陣子之後的事了，起碼也要八九年吧。」

我若有所思地點點頭，「我這算是第一個世界難民嗎？」

他把我攬進懷裡，「來，你的庇護所。」

我小聲笑了，向後緊靠著他溫暖的胸口，把他的手臂拉到我身前，放在我的肚子上。他用鼻頭蹭了蹭我的耳朵，大腿箍著我的臀部，像是要把我整個人包裹起來，

「謝謝你的禮物，卡洛斯。」

他搖搖頭，「找這個是因為你想知道他的狀況，我要送你的禮物還有別的。」

他伸手撈起和電視螢幕連線的筆電，找到他要的檔案點了兩下，影片一開始播放，我就認出了熟悉的開場。

「這不是——這——」

「你以前最喜歡的電影。」他說：「我還要了你之前想看但沒有看的影集，還有其他節目和電子書。你有興趣就看，要我陪你我就陪你，我自己也已經看過一些了。」

他親了下我的後頸，「我想更了解你以前的世界。」

「我覺得我大概又要看到哭了。」

卡洛斯低笑了聲，拍拍我的肚子，「沒關係，我又不會笑你。」

***

我真的哭了，卡洛斯也真的沒有笑我。

不過他忍笑忍得很辛苦。

「你、嗚⋯⋯」我狼狽地抹著眼淚，「想笑就笑吧，我、嗝！我保證不生氣。」

「看你這副可憐的樣子。」卡洛斯說：「別人看到還以為你被欺負了。」

毛茸茸的一大坨衝進我懷裡，我驚呼了聲，倒在卡洛斯身上。海森堡舔著我的下巴，發出擔憂的低鳴，我趕緊摸摸她的背，哽咽地對她說我沒事。

「唉，你們兩個⋯⋯」卡洛斯把我拉到他腿上，唇貼著我的脖子，一手輕輕拍我的胸口，一手刮搔海森堡的耳朵，「你之前也哭得這麼慘？」

我點點頭，之後又搖搖頭。

「嗯？」

「之前——」我吸了吸鼻子，「之前一開始哭得更兇，但沒哭這麼久，我也不知道這次為什麼——」我打了個嗝，羞恥得把臉埋進海森堡的毛中，「——這樣一直停不下來。」

「至少這電影是好結局。」卡洛斯輕嘆，「如果是悲劇還得了。」

「就是因為是好結局。」我說：「心情放鬆了才哭得出來。」

「所以被我抱著你很放鬆？」

我想回嘴說他曲解我的意思，但他說的也沒錯。

等我終於冷靜下來，我才意識到自己一身狼狽，臉上有我的眼淚和海森堡的口水，身上都是狗毛，衣服也皺得亂七八糟。「又要沖澡了。」我嘀咕著，「真不知道今天要洗多少次澡。」

卡洛斯用手指理了理我的頭髮，「怎麼，你晚上要洗幾次澡？」

「明知故問。」我撇撇嘴，拍拍海森堡的屁股讓她從我身上下來，「我去沖一下。」

***

等我再度下樓的時候，卡洛斯人已經在廚房裡盯著鍋子看，眉毛因為專注緊緊皺著，一手拿著鍋鏟，一手拿著鍋蓋，彷彿要上哪去打仗。

「這麼早開始準備？」我湊到他身邊，鍋子裡有好幾塊牛肉，旁邊的砧板放著切成大塊的胡蘿蔔和切得有點厚的洋蔥，還有一碗已經煎好的培根，「啊，你是要做紅酒燉牛肉嗎？」

他不可置信的表情逗樂了我，我從後頭抱了他一下，之後從櫥櫃裡拿出麵粉，還有他最近買的紅酒。

我還在想他買了酒怎麼沒開來喝，原來是要用在這裡。

「說了晚餐我來。」他連忙說：「你不用做事。」

「但我想陪你。」

他拉開餐桌邊的一張椅子，「那你坐這裡。」

我聽話地坐下，看著他小心翼翼地把牛肉一塊一塊夾出來，把蔬菜倒進鍋子裡，之後抽出手機一面翻閱，一面機械式地用夾子攪動鍋內的菜。

「我可以幫你預熱烤箱嗎？」

他頓了下，瞇著眼盯著手機螢幕看了好半晌，之後乾巴巴地說：「我自己來。」

我手撐著下巴，咧著嘴看著他。

沒想到早上才為了煮水波蛋緊張的他現在竟然在做紅酒燉牛肉，雖然技術上不困難，但做起來複雜多了。

「怎麼會想到要做這道菜？」

「你之前做過。」卡洛斯心不在焉地說，把牛肉放回鍋子裡，彎下腰瞪著烤箱的顯示幕看，「我離開那天。」

啊。

「我看你那天沒什麼吃。」他起身按了按自己的後頸，歪著頭看著鍋子，「雖然我做的應該沒有你好，但算是⋯⋯補償吧？」

我忍不住起身抱住他，用頭撞了下他的背，「補償什麼，我吃不下又不是你的錯。」

「也不是補償，應該說是——」卡洛斯頓了下，「想讓你想到那天的時候開心一點？」

我又輕輕用頭撞了他一下，踮起腳親了下他的脖子。

「那晚我可是被你拒絕了。」我開玩笑地說：「你還要我開心啊？」

他用手肘抵了我一下，「在那種情況下跟你做你也不會開心。」

我安靜了幾秒，「嗯。」

雖然我沒有什麼Omega必須貞潔的想法，但我很慶幸我們的第一次是在這個家裡，在我為了正式交往開心的情況下，而不是一場道別。

「卡洛斯——」

「等等。」他比了下烤箱，「這是要預熱多久？我要先把爐火關了嗎？」

突然的話題轉換讓我笑出聲，我點點頭，「先關了吧，大概需要預熱個十多分鐘。」

他搖搖頭，一邊關上爐火一邊碎碎念：「現在科技都這麼發達了，烤箱預熱怎麼還要這麼久？」

「最落後的不是雨傘嗎？」我說：「人都可以在平行世界之間穿梭了，雨傘還是那個樣子，雨一大腳還是會濕掉。」

「怎麼就沒有人發明個防護力場，還可以防風防沙塵。」

我噗哧一笑，「如果有防護力場不是應該先用在警察的裝備上嗎？」

「那個不用說，有這種專利肯定是國防部先拿去用。」卡洛斯擺擺手，轉身面對我，「你剛才要說什麼？」

好問題。

我怎麼想也沒想起來，只好搖搖頭，「我不記得了。」

「你今天才三十一，這就初老症狀啦？」

「還不是你突然轉換話題？」我戳了下他的肚子，他敏感地向後縮，讓我一時玩心大起，攬住他的腰搔他肚子的癢。

他努力憋著笑，一面扭動身體閃躲一面試著抓住我作亂的手，最後他直接把我抱了起來扛在肩上，拍了下我的屁股。

「你這是作弊。」

「這怎麼算作弊了？」

「你就是仗著自己力氣大。」

「那你不就是仗著自己可愛？」

他又拍了下我的屁股，我撐著他的肩膀，伸長手回敬。

他怎麼連屁股也這麼硬。

等烤箱預熱好，卡洛斯終於能進行下個步驟，在鍋子裡撒了些麵粉攪拌，放進烤箱稍微烘烤，之後加入高湯和紅酒繼續烤。原本他還忘了把溫度調低，我趕緊叫他確認食譜，險險避免了功虧一簣的慘劇。

接下來就是等了。

三個小時的等待期間我們又看了部電影，為了避免我再度哭出來，這次看的不是來自我原本世界的電影，而是卡洛斯前不久提到的《黑豹》。

電影很好看，只是每次看到他們特有的打招呼方式我都有點出戲。

「他們的動作是比較大比較強硬沒錯。」我一邊說一邊雙手握拳在胸前交叉，「這樣對手語的意思不知道會有什麼改變？從愛變成『超級愛』嗎？下次上課我得問問。」

「完整的我愛你怎麼比？」卡洛斯問。

我比了下自己，之後雙手輕輕在身前交叉，最後比了比卡洛斯。

「很簡單嘛。」他說，接著用電影中人物的速度和力道將握拳的雙手交叉，以不適合用來告白的肅穆語氣低喝：「我永遠愛你。」

我笑得差點嗆到。

之後我用親吻爭取到幫忙準備配菜的權利，做了馬鈴薯泥（奶油內含量多到卡洛斯戲稱這是加了馬鈴薯的奶油糊）和烤球芽甘藍（「我小時候很討厭吃這個，覺得是兔子飼料。」卡洛斯說：「之後吃一吃也就習慣了，現在反而滿喜歡的。」）。等到紅酒燉牛肉出爐的時候，他打開蓋子用叉子戳了戳肉塊，一臉嚴肅地舔去叉子上的醬汁，明顯鬆了口氣。

「你不知道我失敗了多少次。」卡洛斯說：「亞當沒毒殺我只是怕我在毒死之前掐死他。」

「你找他教你的？」

卡洛斯點點頭，「他大概這輩子都不想再吃紅酒燉牛肉了。」

我悶笑，和卡洛斯坐在餐桌一角的老位子。

好好的餐桌我們總是只用到四分之一，也許以後可以請誰來家裡作客。

「今天只能喝這麼一點。」卡洛斯在我們酒杯中各倒了一兩公分高的紅酒，他舉起杯子和我碰杯，稜角分明的五官柔和下來，榛色的眼睛因為酒杯折射的光多了分暖意。

燉煮了三個小時的牛肉很軟，調味也好，淋在馬鈴薯泥上很搭。我拿出手機拍了幾張照片作紀念，笑著調侃：「你可以出師了，我做的紅酒燉牛肉都沒有這個好吃。」

卡洛斯抓抓頭髮，難得露出不好意思的表情，「說什麼呢，我肯定沒有你做的好，只是紅酒買的貴了點而已。」

「你已經進步很多啦，大家煮菜都是慢慢學的，我也是耗在廚房的時間多了才熟練起來。」

他聳聳肩，嘴角掛著沒有完全壓下去的淺笑。

晚餐過後他從冰箱裡拿出一個巧克力蛋糕，上頭用潦草的字跡寫著「拉維希生日快樂」，他用瓦斯爐的火點燃蠟燭，插在蛋糕上，燭火溫暖的黃光在他臉上跳動著。

一年前我還只是一個人，自己烤了一個小小的杯子蛋糕，因為沒有蠟燭，只能用白巧克力代替，我把海森堡抱在懷裡，小聲對自己唱著生日快樂歌，偷偷許願自己有被治好的一天。那時候我其實已經差不多放棄了，但生日那天，我允許自己暫時做點白日夢。

沒有想到我的願望雖然沒有實現，我卻以預料之外的方式得到了我渴望的東西。

「這個字是你寫的吧？」

「怎麼看出來的？」

我抿唇笑著，看向卡洛斯，「你寫字的時候尾巴總是拖得很長，而且蛋糕店的人經過訓練，哪會寫得這麼斷斷續續。」

「嫌棄啊？」

我咧起嘴，「唱生日快樂歌給我聽好不好？」

他深深嘆了口氣，「你就是仗著我愛你。」

我把海森堡抱到腿上，聽著卡洛斯五音不全的歌聲，無奈的表情逗樂了我。我在他唱完一句之後加入他，海森堡歪頭看著我，之後也跟著嚎叫了幾聲。

我湊上前要吹熄蠟燭，結果也許是氣息不夠集中，燭火只是搖晃了一下。我又試了一次，這次只吹熄了其中一根蠟燭。

笑聲讓我氣息更加不穩，第三次嘗試也理所當然失敗了。

「哈哈哈哈卡、卡洛斯——」我拍拍自己的胸口想讓自己鎮定一點，「你、你幫我一起吹吧？」

他摸摸我的頭，傾身和我一起吹熄蠟燭。

我和他對上視線，他嘴唇的弧度並不明顯，眼中卻盛著滿滿的笑意。

「生日快樂，拉維希，還有——」他拉住我的手，把冰涼的什麼東西放在我手心。

是一條項鍊，墜飾是兩個垂直相交的圓，一銀一黑。

「——相遇一週年快樂。」

我愣愣地看著手中的項鍊，抬頭看他。

「我——」發緊的喉頭讓我的聲音有點不穩，「我其實也記得的，是十月十七號，不過我沒想過你會為了那天⋯⋯我是想等我們交往一週年的時候——」

他伸手撥開落在我前額的頭髮，「你要送我的禮物我買好了，你幫我戴吧？」

他拿出另一條項鍊放在桌面上，墜飾和我手上的那條形狀相同，只是銀色和黑色的圓反了過來，我拿在手中，小心地掛在他脖子上。

他雙眼微彎，同樣輕柔地替我戴上項鍊，之後親了下我的嘴角。

「好了，吃蛋糕，放太久下層的冰淇淋都要融化了。」

我眨去眼中蓄積起的淚水，笑著抱了他一下，「嗯，不能浪費了。」

***

如果我腦袋還有剩餘的空間可以思考，我大概會為自己越來越失控的叫聲感到丟臉，但我實在沒有那個餘裕。

飛機杯真可怕。

一開始是他拿著道具替我套弄，之後他讓我自己來，騰出的兩隻手熟練地揉弄我的乳頭。我背對著他跨坐在他大腿上，被填滿的同時性器被矽膠模擬的甬道緊緊包覆，快感強烈得讓我失神。

「卡洛斯，想親你——」

我弓起身，轉過頭和他接吻。他右手拇指繞著我的乳尖打轉，隨著我扭腰的動作挺動，肉體撞擊發出讓人羞恥的聲音，但我暈眩發熱的腦袋只顧著吻他、靠緊他，急切地一次次把他吞到底。

想和他再靠近一點，想讓他再更深入一些。

像是感受到我沒有言說的渴望，卡洛斯攬住我的腹部，胸口壓著我的背往前傾，讓我趴伏在床上，臀部翹起。他的性器狠狠輾過我的敏感點一次、兩次，然後我呻吟著射了出來。

拿掉飛機杯時的摩擦讓我敏感地顫抖了下，差點支撐不住自己的重量，他把我抱得緊緊的，整個人壓在我身上，從肩背到後腰到臀部到大腿，我的身體都和他相貼著，可以感覺到他的胸膛隨著呼吸起伏，彷彿還能感覺到隱約的心跳震動。

他叼住我的耳垂輕輕用牙齒碾磨，低聲說：「我愛你。」然後側頭找到我的嘴唇，舌頭熱情地舔了進來。

我喜歡他射精時像是從胸腔深處發出的呻吟聲。

事後他抱著我到了浴室。其實我完全可以自己走路，但他似乎很喜歡做愛之後照顧我的感覺，我也就由著他了。這次除了拿來墊的浴巾還多了個道具要清洗，看著他把我的精液從飛機杯裡挖出來實在有點羞恥。

我正要把飛機杯從他手中拿走，就看見他盯著指尖上的白濁幾秒，之後舔了一下。

「你、你怎麼——」

「咳，不好意思。」他聽起來一點也沒有不好意思，「一時忍不住。」

他停頓幾秒繼續說：「Omega的精液是不是都比較稀？味道也比較淡。」

我抹了抹臉，「我不知道，我從來沒有想過要查。」

「另一邊不流行飲食改變精液味道的說法嗎？這裡都說吃鳳梨會讓精液比較甜。」

我愣了幾秒，「真的？」

他聳聳肩，「大家都這麼說，不過我也沒有實驗過。」

「也許跟酵素有關？」我若有所思地說，好奇心成功被勾起，隨便套上寬鬆的上衣之後就拿出手機查詢，有不少文章跟論壇的貼文討論到這個問題，還有人歪樓說起口交時到底該不該把精液吞下去，以及內射之後把精液舔出來的性癖。

我看了卡洛斯一眼，他正任勞任怨地拆開飛機杯沖洗，歪頭對上我的視線。

我默默收起手機，他喜歡就喜歡吧。

一如往常，我開門把海森堡放了進來。有時候我忍不住想她是否聞得出來我們把她關在門外是在做什麼——聞是肯定聞得到，但她知道這個味道是什麼意思嗎？

也不知道海森堡會不會想要一個伴。

⋯⋯她跟這裡的狗也有生殖隔離嗎？

回到床上卡洛斯做的第一件事情就是把剛才做愛前拿下來的項鍊掛回我脖子上，我也禮尚往來替他戴好。

「這兩個圓，」我用拇指和食指捏起相交的圓環，「有什麼特別的意思嗎？」

卡洛斯聳聳肩，「我只是請店員推薦了幾款對鏈，看這個覺得適合就買了。」

「喔——」我拖長了尾音，「我還以為一個圓圈是一個世界，兩個圓圈交叉代表我們兩個世界的交會。」

「很有道理，你就假裝我挑的時候有想到吧。」

我噗哧一笑，親了下抵在他胸口的項鍊。

「我三十歲生日的那個晚上，」我說：「我做了一個夢，夢裡面有個人抱著我，還親了我的臉頰安慰我。」

卡洛斯挑起眉。

「我那個時候有點半夢半醒，忍不住懷疑自己是不是太寂寞產生幻覺了，結果——」

「結果？」

我笑了起來，「結果醒來的時候是海森堡在舔我的臉，我前一天晚上抱著她睡著了。」

卡洛斯發出帶著笑意的輕哼，「你以前都抱著她一起睡？」

「偶爾。」我打了個呵欠，「冬天的時候比較常——你知道狗的平均體溫比人高個一兩度嗎？冬天抱起來真的很舒服。」

「所以我現在搶了她的工作？」卡洛斯歪著嘴角說：「負責替你暖被窩？」

「你還是我的安全毯啊。」我戳了下他的胸口，「如果我也能讓你覺得安心就好了。」

他安靜下來，手指沿著我的脊骨上下摩娑。

嘆息很輕，但我還是聽見了。

「不用想太多啦，我就是說說我遠大的目標。」我蹭蹭他有點扎人的鬍子，「不然今天讓海森堡也睡床上吧，你和她一起看著我，就不用擔心我不見了。」

他頓了頓，「發現了？」

「你每次都能猜到我在想什麼。」我咧起嘴，「也該輪到我了。」

他啞然，一手貼在我的胸口上。

「你之前說過如果我突然回到另一個世界，你會立刻來找我，不會讓我再久等了。」我盯著他的眼睛，用我最為鄭重的語氣說：「我也想跟你說，如果我們突然被分開，我不會再像之前一樣，因為害怕失望而在原地乾等，我會想辦法找到你，我也會盡我所能回到你身邊。」

我伸出小指，「我保證。」

他勾住我的小指，笑了出來，「一個三十一歲，一個二十七歲，卻像小學生一樣打勾勾。」

「有什麼關係。」我勾著他的手指搖了搖才放開，轉過身拍拍床墊，「海森堡，來！」

她起身到了床邊，有些猶豫地歪著頭，我再度拍拍床，又喊了她一次。

她跳到床上鑽進我懷裡，我回頭衝著卡洛斯笑，把他的手再度拉回我腰上，他像是尺寸大了一號的外套一樣掛在我身上，貼著我的背。

「卡洛斯，我們都在這裡。」

他收緊手，胸口的項鍊落在我們之間，微微陷進我肩頸的皮膚。他抽出項鍊，親了下我剛才被壓到的地方。

「晚安，拉維希。」他揉揉海森堡的毛，「妳也晚安，女孩兒。」

我關上房裡的燈，抱著海森堡往他的方向湊。

「晚安，祝你好夢。」

***

隔天早上，卡洛斯依舊在我醒來的時候便睜開了眼睛。

海森堡縮成一圈睡在我腳邊，我則是不知道什麼時候轉了身面對他，雙腿和他糾纏在一起。

我一邊嘆氣一邊笑了，捧著他的臉親他的額頭。

「早安，卡洛斯。」我說：「陪我再賴十分鐘床？」

他勾起唇角，「我很樂意。」

沒關係，我對自己說，一步一步來，我們總會走到的。


End file.
